A feeling of change in the air
by Lexi1981
Summary: Take place during the first two movies. The fan fiction covering what take place in the movies and events that are not in the movies too. Logan appears sooner then he does in the first movie too because he is dating a teacher from Charles school. The teacher name is Annalise Faith Weiss, which is a character that I made up for the fan fiction. All the characters will be in it.
1. Chapter one: A cure for trouble minds

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, which is own by Marvel comics and 20th Century Fox. In addition I do not own the tv show called the gifted, which is owned by 20th Century Fox. I did make up the character's Annalise Faith Weiss and two babies named Elizabeth (Eliza) Grace Hannah and Elliott (Eli) Garnet Weiss/Howlett who is born near the end of this fan fiction. If you want to see pictures of the actress and the life like babies dolls that I based the characters off head over to my profile. Once at my profile look under X-men and the fan fiction title for this fan fiction and under the title is URL's for the pictures. If the links do not show up and you still want to see the picture's email me at makeitorbreakitlove81 (gmail) with the subject URL for characters made up for fan fiction. Then tell me in the email what fan fiction you need the URL for.

Author Note: This is my first X-men fan fictions and some of you might be thinking why is she starting a new fan fiction when she having troubles get all of her older fan fictions up on the site. I have been working really hard at correcting spelling and grammar errors and get all the old chapters' fix and uploading on the firefly fan fiction. However when writing the new chapter, I develop a case of writer blocks for that fan fiction. I am taking a step back from the fan fiction and I am starting a new fan fiction for X-men to take a break from the firefly fan fictions. I hope everyone like the new fan fictions. In addition this fan fiction and the sequels to this fan fiction will take place in the original time line from the first, second and third movies. I believe the first and second movies take place during the 2004/2005 school year and the third movie is the 2005/2006 school year. This fan fiction takes place during the time line of the first two films and the months after the second film's end. The fan fiction will stop at the end of August 2005 right before the start of a new school year. I will not be using the revised time line that happened because of X-Men: Days of Future Past. In addition to let you know the layout for the x-men mansion that I am using is a mix of where the rooms looked to be at in the films and from a floor plan I seen online for the mansion.

Chapter one: A cure for trouble minds  
It is only seven o'clock in the morning and sound of children voices talking loudly are coming from a mansion. Voices of children talking about having only a month left of school until the winter break start and the mansion is at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center. The mansion is also in Westchester County in New York. In addition the mansion is three stories tall and is home to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. However, the houses in the neighborhood are space great distance apart and the people that live in the neighborhood enjoy hearing the happy children. Inside the mansion is full of the sounds of students getting out of bed and running through the hallways of the house. In addition the children and teenagers are talking to each other. The teachers that live at the mansion having been awake for a few hours and the teachers are busy getting the rooms that are use as classrooms set up for the first classes of the day. The kitchen staffs are in the basement kitchen, which is under the dinning room, small kitchen and living room. In addition the kitchen staffs are busy getting breakfast ready for the students, who will be coming down for breakfast soon. Charles Francis Xavier or as the students call him Professor Xavier is in his study/classroom that is on the ground floor (first floor). He is sitting in his wheelchair looking out the window at the rising sun. Charles is thinking today November 1, 2004, which is a Monday is going to be a beautiful day. He opens the window and sticks his left hand out the window to see how cold it is outside. It feels like it is thirty degrees outside and it is winding too. Charles close the window and hears feet steps of someone pace outside his study door. He knows the person pace outside is the teacher of the combined class of ethic and controlling your powers' Annalise Faith Weiss. Charles turns his wheelchair away from the window, so he is facing the door to his study and then Charles's clear his throat.

"Annalise Faith Weiss come into my study and close the door behind you please!"

The female teacher does not answer the professor. However, a few second later the study door opens. A thin beautiful woman that is five foot ten inches tall in bare feet and has fair to light fair caucasian skin tone walks into the study. Annalise closes the door behind her and she takes a few steps into the study. In addition Annalise has an inverted triangle body type, diamond shape head and Annalise's nose is between a small and medium size bulb shape nose. Annalise's has light-green eyes that are a round almond shape, round eyebrows, a thin upper lip and a full bottom lip and has crescent shape ears with an attached earlobe. Charles notices that the Annalise's long black hair that comes to the center of her back is pull into a messing bun. He also notices that she is wearing a plum colored fit and flare long sleeved dress. The dress has a contour paneled bodice with a drop waist. In addition the dress has a boat neckline and an a-line skirt with an uneven hem above the knees. She is also wearing a pair of nude tights and a pair of black Mary Jane dress shoes with four inch heels. In addition she has a pair of white pearl stud earrings in her pierced earlobes and wearing a fourteen-inch white pearl necklace too. Annalise start paces around the study as she pushing the sleeves up revealing a set of fade black numbers, which are 25001 on her left forearm. Annalise notice that Charles is wearing a blue long sleeved dress shirt, a black suit jacket and a pair of black suit pants. In addition he is wearing a red tie, black dress socks and a pair of black dress shoes too. Charles Francis Xavier starts thinking I still cannot get over the fact that Annalise has not age a day since turning twenty. He then starts to think I cannot believe that on the first day of June 2005 that she will turn seventy-two years old.

"Charles's you are thinking about me not ageing a day since I turned twenty again. In addition that you cannot believe that on the first day of June that I will turn seventy-two years old, the second half would not be so hard to believe if you lived through what I went through and seen what I have seen in my life time."

"I have seen your memories of what you lived through and saw Annalise."

"You do not need to say it Charles's it is not every day that you see a mutant that stops aging the day their turn twenty years old, it is a rare mutation. However, I am rare in all the mutations that I have."

"Yes you are Annalise and you are one of the must powerful mutant I have got to know, work with and be friends with too. In addition something is on your mind that been keeping you up for several nights now. However, instead of me reading your mind to see what is bothering you and keeping you up at night, how about you tell me what is on your mind?"

"The Mutant Registration Act that is now a proposed bill in the U.S. Congress and Senator Robert Kelly and president McKenna has sponsored the bill. If the bill gets passed by congress everyone that has the X-gene must register and tell the federal government and state government what powers they have. It happened before that the government made the mutant, Jewish, Gypsies, et cetera register with the government. The next thing we knew our rights and our freedoms were taking away from us. What is going to keep this bill from become an Anti-Mutant Registration Act, which will take away are rights and freedoms?"

"Annalise this is not Nazi Germany, the U.S. government will not repent history. Our government will not take away citizens right and freedoms and lock them in concentration camp and preform experience on them!"

"You do not know that Charles Francis Xavier, our government could make the same mistakes that Germany did during world war two. Thousands of mutants are thinking it every day included Erik Lehnsherr or as his followers are calling him Magneto."

Annalise start walking around the study and after walking for a few minutes' Annalise walks up in front of Charles. Annalise then puts a hand on each side of his face. A few second later images of newborns mutants through elder dying mutants locked in plastic prison, maximum security prison cells and Lakewood jail cells. In addition the mutants in Lakewood jail are wearing collars on their necks that shocks the mutants when using their powers. Charles is shock by what he is seeing so far, but does not show the shock on his face. Then images of mutants on the run from the police and government agents start flashing through Charles mind. Along with images of mutants living in a mutant safe house trying to avoid being arrest by the police or government agents, the next thing Charles sees is one of Magneto daughter Lorna Dane or Polaris. Lorna is helping ran the mutant underground and helping mutants that are on the run from the government. Quickly it flashing to the day of May fifteenth and it looks to be the future, Charles sees a day planner on the floor that say the year is 2008. Annalise is kneeling beside two dead bodies in the parlor (living room) of the mansion. One of the bodies is a very young girl and the other is a very young boy. The girl looks similar to Annalise and the boy looks similar to the man who is trying to pull Annalise to her feet. However, Annalise just keeps yelling I do not want to leave them Logan. Charles sees fighting is happening in the background and all around Logan and Annalise. The x-men are fighting the Brotherhood of Mutants, who have attack Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-men. Charles then sees a flashing of a peaceful mutant's rights march being hold on July 15, 2013. Suddenly everyone hears gunshots and then there are flashing lights. The peaceful march quickly becomes a riot. Charles pulls Annalise's hands off his face and push the lever to move his wheelchair backwards. Charles then takes several deep breaths and he looks over at Annalise who has clasped onto the center of the white sectional couch in the study. The Professor notices that Annalise is crying into both of her hands. Charles looks at Annalise hands and notice that Annalise did her nails last night and has white French tips on her fingernails. He waits a few moments to see if Annalise calm down.

"Annalise Faith Weiss I need you to get a handle on your emotions and calm down. What you saw happen in the future might not happen at all because nothing is set in stone!"

"Do not tell me that it not going to happen Charles because I just know that it will happen. The feeling of the people in congress and in the general public feel the same way that the people in Germany felt when the Nazi raise to power. It is also the same feeling that my neighbors felt when the Nazi took control of Holland and the rest of the Netherlands."

"Not if Jean can convince the members of Congress that mutants and non-mutants can work and live together peacefully and that we have our abilities because of the x gene, which are passes down from the father to the child in the same way that the genes that cause cystic fibrosis and other genetic disease that are cause by mutations are passes down."

"Senator Robert Kelly will not listen to Jean, he is anti-mutant and says that we are dangers and should be forced to register. He wants to lock us away for the rest of our life."

"Jean, Scott, Strom, I and you will get Senator Robert Kelly's to see that Mutants do not need to be lock away from non-mutants."

Charles takes a deep breath and looks over at Annalise, who has start crying harder. Charles pushes the lever forward on his wheelchair and he goes over to Annalise. He stops his wheelchair in front of Annalise and places his hands onto her knees. Annalise drops her hands to her lap and Charles take a hold of her hands. Then the Professor looks at Annalise with a reassurance look on his face. The two of them set in silence for several minutes and then Charles clears his throat.

"Annalise's stay in my study and take sometime to calm down and collect your composure before your first class of the day. You have to be in full control when you go to teach the students how to control their powers because some of them will be going home at the start of December for the 2004 winter break. I am going to go see how breakfast is going."

Charles lets go of Annalise hand and then he back his wheelchair up. Annalise watching Charles head over to the door. However when Charles opens the study door Annalise turns so her back is to the study door. When Annalise hears the door to the study close, she leans against the back of the sectional couch and slowly start to wipe the tears from her face. She is thinking how will I stay composure for a whole hour and be able to teach Theresa Maeve Rourke Cassidy (Siryn), Arthur Maddicks (Artie), Sage, Danielle Moonstar (Mirage), Jones, Flea, Julian Keller (Hellion), Samuel Zachary Guthrie (Cannonball), Illyana Rasputina (Magik), Douglas Aaron Ramsey (Cypher) and the other students in my class. Annalise takes a few deep breaths and starts to calm down a little and the tear slow down too. However, after a minute Annalise starts to have a vision of a scary teenage girl with lite brown waving long hair. The teen is wearing a green cloak with the hood up on the cloak. In addition the teen is holding the cloak tightly around her body with her right hand, as she walks along the side of a country road in British Columbia. The teenage girl is walking east toward Alberta. In addition the teenager is wearing black gloves on her hands that come up to her elbows. After a few second of walking the girl see a red truck and take her hand off her cloak. The teenager then holds her arm out with her thumb up and the red truck slowly down. Then the truck comes to a stop in front of the teen. The teen open the door of the truck and start to get into the truck.  
Annalise snap out of the vision because the door to the study opens. She turns toward the door and sees Ororo munroe A.k.a. Storm come through the door of the study. Annalise notice that Storm has her long white hair pulled back into a ponytail. In addition Annalise notice that Storm is wearing a pair of gray sweatpant with bootcut legs and an oversized gray hooded sweatshirt, with a gray turtle neck under the sweatshirt. In addition Storm is wearing a pair of thick gray wool socks and does not have any shoes on her feet. Storm close the study door and start sniffling simultaneously. A few moments later Storm starts too slowly walks over to the white couch. The couch is on the left side of the room if your back is to the study door and that Annalise is sitting on. In addition the back of the couch is to the door of the study. When Storm reaches the couch she sits on the couch on Annalise's left side and then leans against the back of the couch. Storm then turns her head to the right to look at Annalise.

"Storm why are you wearing my soulmate-hooded sweatshirt?"

"I was getting my clean laundry from the laundry room and borrowed your soul mate sweatshirt from your clean laundry, because I was cold."

"You never get cold Storm and I guess it a good thing he does not need me to send the hooded sweatshirt back to him right away. However next time asks before borrow clothing."

"Ok and there always a first time for everything."

"How did you know I was in here?"

"Charles told me that I could find you in his study."

"You found me, were you looking for me?"

"You mean you did not see me looking for you?"

"No, I was having one of my clairvoyance visions about a young teenage girl that only had her mutant powers since the spring. In addition the teen has been on the run for six months."

"Does she need help?"

"No, but the girl in my vision is not the reason you were looking for me. Tell me why you were looking for me."

"You Ah-choo have free periods second and third hours right?"

"Yes."

"Can you cover my history class second hour and English class third hour?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I think that I coming down with Ah-choo what Siryn and Sage had last week and I am really tired, achy all over and feel unwell."

Storm stops talking and turns her head away from Annalise and start coughing into her left hand. In addition Storm starts to shiver too, Annalise reaches over and place her left hand onto Storm's forehead, which feels warm to the touch. Annalise takes her hand off Storm's forehead and gives her friend and co-worker a worried look.

"It feels like you are running a fever, go back to bed and rest I will cover your second and third period classes."

"Thank you."

"Where are the textbooks and notes I will need to teach the history and English classes?"

"The notebooks and textbooks are under the chalkboard in ah-choo the conservatory. Just ask the classes or read the student mind or my mind before the class start to ah-choo find out where the class left off Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

The two ladies stand up from the couch and walk over to the door of the study. Annalise reaches the study door first and opens the door and hold the door open for Storm. Storm walks out of the study, which is on the right side of the house if your back is to the front doors. Storm then walks through the hallway and past and small sitting room on her left. The entrance to the library is in the small sitting room and the library is at the front of the house. A short time later Storm start walking over to the grand wooden staircase, as Annalise walks out of the study closing the door behind her. Annalise walks to the conservatory that is at the back of the mansion and across from the front doors of the mansion. In addition the conservatory is behind the grand staircase and the round elevator that is in the center of the mansion. A minute later Annalise walks into the conservatory using the door on the right side of the elevator. She then walks around the three rows of tables and chairs and toward the first row of table. The tables and chairs are set up in a u shape with six tables in each row. In addition the tables are set up in front of a black fountain and trees that are plant in pots behind the water fountain. The chalkboard is set up on the right side of the fountain if standing behind the tables and looking at the chalkboard, water fountain and the trees.  
Meanwhile, most of the students are still eating breakfast in the dinning room, which is at the front of the house and on the left side of the mansion. To get to the dinning room you walk by the two arched doorways of the conservatory. You also walk by the round elevator between the two doors of the conservatory, then walk into a hallway. Once in the hallway you walk past the kitchen on the left and go through the second door on the left-hand side of the hallway. The large arched doorway into the large living room is at the back of the mansion and across from the dinning room and Kitchen. However, some students have finished breakfast already and are heading to their dorm rooms to get their backpacks or finish getting ready. Back in the conservatory Annalise has starts writing the main points the first Ethics/control your powers class of the day will be cover on the chalkboard. Annalise can hear Scott talking to some older male students about what will be cover in the auto mechanic class. In addition Annalise can hear Charles talking to Jean Grey about cover Storm fifth period class.  
At five minutes after eight o'clock in the morning students at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters are walking into their first class of the day. Students are quickly taking a seat at one of the tables that are in the three rows of tables in the conservatory. Annalise looks around the conservatory and see that almost everyone is in class beside for Danielle Moonstar and Flea.

"Has anyone seen Flea or Danielle Moonstar this morning?"

All of the girl hands rise into the air and several boys' hands rise into the air too. Annalise looks at all of the student and points to Artie, who is sitting in the center seat at the first row of tables. Artie smiles at the teacher and then he starts to talk.

"Miss. Weiss, Flea is using the bathroom and should be here anytime."

"Thank you."

Annalise notice all the boys hands have went down, but all the girls still have their hands in the air. Annalise points to Sage who is sitting at the end seat that is on the left side of the first row of table. Sage look to the empty seat to her right and then looks up at the teacher with a sad look on her face.

"Sage will you tell me where Danielle is?"

"She will not be in class today, she is sleeping in the medical lab in the sub basement, because she caught the flu from me and Siryn."

"That is fine Sage and let Danielle know what is cover in class today."

"I will Miss. Weiss."

"Everyone passes the homework from Friday to the person that is sitting at the end seat on the right side of the room."

Most of the students in the conservatory take their homework out of the folders for ethics/control your powers class. Then the students start passing the homework assignments to the last person that is sitting in the end seat on the right side of the room. Annalise has just taken the homework from the first row of tables, when Flea walks into the conservatory. Flea walks over to the end seat that is on the left side and in the second row of table because that is where he sits. He tosses his backpack onto the table and looks over at the teacher as he pulls the chair out. Flea sees that the teacher is collecting the homework. He sits on the chair and then open his backpack to get his homework out. Flea notices the girl sitting beside him has several sheet of paper out. Flea also notices she has just started the essay on what powers you have and what do you use the powers for, which was due at the start of class. A minute later Annalise Faith Weiss is standing beside Flea and is waiting for Flea to hand in the homework assignment. A few moments later Flea hand the teacher the homework assignment, as he is yawing into his right hand. Annalise start walking toward the chalkboard to set the homework assignments on the floor under the chalkboard and next to the notebooks and textbooks for Storm classes.

"Get out your textbooks, class notebooks and get a pencil or pen from your backpacks."

All the students in the conservatory become quiet and get their textbooks, notebooks and a pen or a pencil out of their backpacks. Annalise set the homework assignments on the floor. Then Annalise grabs the teachers' textbook off the floor. She starts to flip through the pages of the textbook and to the chapter the class is on.  
Meanwhile, In Charles Xavier Study John Allerdyce (Pyro), Robert Louis Drake (Bobby), Katherine Anne Pryde (Kitty), Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin (Colossus), Jubilation Lee (Jubilee) and thirty other students are all busy taking down Physics notes. In addition all of the students are listening to the professor lecture to them. After writing down a few lines of notes Kitty stop writing and pulls a tissue out of her left pocket of her dark blue jean. Kitty then starts to blow her nose, thinking I have been blowing my nose all morning and I had a headache all morning too. I have to be catching what going around the second and third floors' girl's dorm areas. When Kitty stop blowing her nose a minute later she goes back to taking notes. Bobby stop taking note for a few second and he look over at Kitty who is sitting on his right on the white sectional couch. Simultaneously Kitty start sneezing into the tissue in her left hand, Bobby notices that Kitty is wearing her favorite pair of dark-blue jeans that have straight legs, a long sleeved navy shirt, navy socks and a pair of black tennis shoes. Bobby also notices that Kitty hair is down and that she looks flushed too and sound congested. Charles Xavier turns his head to his right and looks at Katherine Anne Pryde who is still sneezing into a tissue. Professor Xavier stops lecture and start to watch Katherine. After a minute of sneezes Kitty stops sneezes and blows her nose and few times.

"Katherine Anne Pryde do you feel well enough to stay in class or do you need to leave class and go to the medical lab?"

"I feel well enough to stay in class Professor Xavier."

"Then go back to taking notes, I will give you a few minutes to catch up before I start lecturing again."

"Thank you Professor."

Kitty goes back to taking notes right away and starts sniffling to keep from having to blow her nose and to keep from sneezing. Kitty has just finish copy down the section of note she missed when blowing her nose and sneezing when professor Xavier starts to lecture again. Kitty yawns into her left hand as she continues to take down the notes. Bobby is watching Kitty out of the corner of his right eye as he takes down the notes and can tell that his friend is feeling under the weather.  
Elsewhere downstairs in the sub basement and in the medical lab Storm and Danielle Moonstar are both laying on exam tables. Storm and Danielle have pillows under their heads and the two of them is cover with blankets. Jean Grey who is wearing a red sleeveless dress that comes to the knees in length and a white lab coat is standing between Storm and Danielle Moonstar. Storm and Danielle have digital thermometers in their mouths. The thermometer in Storm mouths starts to beep and Jean takes the thermometer out of Storm's mouth. Jean Grey looks at the display on the thermometer and does not like what she sees.

"Storm you are running a fever of a hundred and three point five degrees Fahrenheit. Can you tell me what other symptoms you have?"

The thermometer in Danielle mouth starts to beep and Jean walks over to the student in her medical lab and take the thermometer out of Danielle's mouth. Jean looks at the display on the thermometer and simultaneously Storm clear her throat.

"Go head and tell me what your symptoms are Storm?"

"Ah-choo, I keep sneezes and I have a dry cough, a headache, a sore throat, achy all over and have the chills too."

"Sound like you have come down with the influenza virus, which is one of the few viral infections that people with the X-gene can catches. I want you to go back up to your bedroom and get back into bed. In addition I want you to take the rest of the week off work and get lots of rest and make sure to drink lots of fluids. I will make sure someone bring you soup for lunch and dinner this week and oatmeal each morning."

"You do not need to have someone bring me lunch or dinning today because I do not ah-choo have an appetite."

"You need to eat to keep up your strength and get well Storm."

"Fine."

Storm sits up on the exam table and then tosses the blanket off her legs. She hops off the exam table sneezing into her left elbow. When Storm stops sneezing, she grabs the navy blanket off the exam table. Storm then wraps the blanket around her shoulders. Strom walks to the door of the medical lab, as Jean hand Danielle's a handful of tissues.  
Meanwhile, in the conservatory Annalise is standing in front of her class and on the left side of the chalkboard if sitting at the tables. The students have just finish reading to themselves three examples of different situations where mutants have uses their powers. Annalise looks around the room at all the students and notices that Flea has his left elbow on the table. In addition Flea is resting his head on his left hand with his eyes closed.

"Flea's tell me about one example of different situations where a mutant used their powers. Then tell me if it is a good use of powers or if it is a misuse of powers?"

"A mutant called Teddy use his power of clairvoyance to spy on people and learn the layout of their homes. Then Teddy would go to the person house and rob them, which is a misuse of powers."

"Yes Teddy using his clairvoyance to spy on people and learn the layout of home to rob them would be a big misuse of powers. Sage tell me about one other example of using powers that you read about in the textbook."

"A teenage girl with superhuman speed used her powers to save a five-year-old boy who was about to get hit by a car. I think that this is a good use of use powers because she saved someone life."

"Yes that would be an acceptable use of powers. I want all of you to start writing an essay on what would be the morally correct times to use your powers and what would be a misuse of your powers. The essay is due at the beginning of class Wednesday and needs to be hand written."

The students get out several sheets of paper and then get to work writing the essay. One of the female students Lorna Dane who is also knows as Polaris to her classmate's look over to her left and at Flea. Lorna notices that he has laid his head down on the table and his left arm is wrapped around his abdomen, as he works on writing the essay. Lorna also notices that Flea is wearing a blue sweatshirt and a pair of old jeans with holes in the knees. Lorna gives Flea a worried look and then clears her throat. Flea looks into Lorna hazel eyes and can tell that she is worried about him.

"You look pale and are holding your stomach Flea, do you have a stomachache?"

"Yes, since I wake up this morning."

Flea starts to yawn into his right hand and notices Lorna's long hair, which is to her butt in length is pull up in a ponytail. In addition she is wearing black leather bracelets with metal studs on both wrists and black boots with steel toes and wide four and half inches heels. She is also wearing a pair of black jeans with straight leg. In addition she is wearing a black belt with metal rings around the whole belt and Lorna is wearing a form fitting long sleeve shirts too. He also notices that her fingernails are polish green like normal. Flea set his pen down on the table and sits up. Then Flea leans against the back of the chair and wraps his right arm around his stomach. Flea then closes his eyes and Annalise who been walking around the three rows of table stops walking and looks across the room at Flea. Then Annalise starts to read Flea mind and learns that he is thinking I have an urgent need to have a bowel movement again.

"Flea you can leave class to use the bathroom and take as much time as you need."

"Thank you Miss. Weiss."

Flea push his chair back and then stand up from the chair. He runs out of the conservatory and over to the elevator. He pushes the up button and a few second later the door opens. Flea runs into the elevator and pushes the button for the second floor and the doors close. A minute later Flea is running down the hallway of the second floor. In addition Flea is running toward the right side of the mansion, if standing with your back to the front doors of the house. Flea has run post four doors so far and two of the doors are on the left side of the hallway. In addition the elevator is between the doors that leads to Professor Xavier's bedroom. The third and fourth doors are on the right side of the hallway and the opening to the staircase is between the doors. The two doors go to Miss. Weiss's bedroom that is across the hallway from Professor Xavier bedroom and the elevator. Then Flea runs up to the first door on the left after Professor Xavier's bedroom, which is the door to the boy's bathroom. The staircase to the third floor is right after the door to the boy's bathroom. In addition the first boy's bedroom is across from the bathroom and the whole right side of the mansion is the boy's dorm on the second and third floors.  
Meanwhile, in Professor Xavier study the students have stops talking notes and are now watching a short film. Kitty has raised her right arm into the air. Professor Xavier looks up from his desk and notices Katherine Anne Pryde's arm in the air. The professor notices that she is not watching the film but looking at him.

"What do you need Katherine Anne Pryde?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"You can use the bathroom off my study."

"Thank you."

Kitty stands up from the couch and then walks past Bobby. Bobby is sitting beside the left arm of the sectional couch that is on the left side of the study, if your back is to the study door. The right arm of the couch is in the center of the study facing the fireplace if your back to the study door. Kitty walks past the fireplace and then walks up to the door that is on the right side of the fireplace if facing the fireplace and the door. Kitty open the closed door and then walks into the bathroom close the door behind her. Kitty notices that the walls of the bathroom are white porcelain subway tiles like the girls and boy's bathroom on the second and third floors and the bathroom connects to the teacher's bedrooms. In addition the floor has small white hexagon tiles and small black hexagon tiles. The tiles are in a patterning of five white hexagon tiles and then one black hexagon tile, like all the other bathrooms in the house. Kitty notices a white clawfoot tube against the far left-hand wall of the bathroom. Up against the center of the wall across from the bathroom door is a white porcelain pedestal sink with an oval mirror over the sink. Besides the right side of the sink is white Cistern pull chain toilet that has a natural stain wooden toilet seat and lid, which is the same type of toilet that is in all the other bathrooms in the mansion. Kitty walks over to the pedestal sink and once at the sink place her hands onto to side of the sink. Kitty looks into the mirror and notices that her checks are roses and that she looks pale then normal too. She then leans over the sink and start having a sneezing fit. When Kitty stop sneezing she pulls the last tissue that in her jean pocket out of the pocket. Kitty then blows her nose into the tissue. A minute later Kitty pulls all the use tissues out of right jean pocket. She then tosses all of the use tissues into the trash can that is placed between the sink and toilet. Kitty then turns on the water and start to wash her hands. A few moments later Kitty using one of her powers called intangibility and she walks out of the bathroom through the closed bathroom door. Kitty then walks back over to the couch and sits beside Bobby, who notice that Kitty looks cold. Kitty unzips the front pocket of her backpack and gets a cough drop out because her throat has started to hurt. A few moments later Kitty is unwrapping the couch drop, fighting the urge to sneeze. Simultaneously Bobby is unzipping his black hoodie jacket. Kitty is putting the cough drop into her mouth, as Bobby takes his jacket off revealing a navy tee shirt. Bobby put his hoodie jacket over Kitty shoulders and Kitty puts her arms into the sleeves of the jacket.

"Thank you Bobby Ah-choo I am cold."

"You are welcome."

Kitty zip up the jacket and then lay her head onto Bobby shoulder. Then notice that Bobby is wearing a pair of dark-blue jeans that go great with his navy tee shirt. Kitty and Bobby go back to watching the short film, but after a few second Kitty closes her eyelids. Kitty start sneezing and cover her mouth and nose with her right hand. She stops sneezing a minute later and grabs a pack of travel tissues out of her backpack. She then opens the pack of travel tissues and pulls a few tissues out of the packet. Kitty then blows her nose into one of the tissue and is thinking before my next class I should go take something for this cold.  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen Storm is leaning over the kitchen Island with her back to the refrigerator. In addition her arms are crossed and are on the counter top of the island. Strom head is laying on her forearms and her eyes are close. She is waiting for the tea kettle of water on the stove to come to a boil, so she can make some green tea with honey and lemon in it. Storm starts coughing into her forearm, as Scott walks into the kitchen that the students and teacher that live on campus use when the kitchen staffs are not around. In addition Scott is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black turtle neck. He walks over to the kitchen island and stop across from Storm, who is still coughing into her forearm. The tea kettle starts to whistle, so Scott goes and takes the tea kettle off the stove. He then turns the stove off. Scott then pours the boiling water into the white coffee mug that say Storm in black letters on the front of the mug. Scott is just putting a tea bag of green tea into the boiling water when Storm stops coughing. Storm lifts her head and looks at Scott and he continues to make Storm's tea. Once the tea is made Storm take the coffee mug from Scott and gives him a weak smile.

"Thank you for making my tea."

"You are welcome, how are you feeling?"

"Awful, coughing."

"Go get some rest."

Storm gives Scott another weak smile and then walks out of the kitchen. Scott watch Storm until she is out of sight and then get himself a bottle of water. Simultaneously Storm is heading to the elevator and once at the elevator, she pushes the up button with her left hand. A short time later the elevator doors open and Storm walks into the elevator.  
Meanwhile, in the conservatory Lorna is tapping her pen on the table trying to think of what to write for the essay due at the start Wednesday class. However, she cannot think of anything to write about. She put the essay due Wednesday aside and get the one that was due at the start of today class back out and gets to work writing that essay. She finds it is a lot easy to write about what powers she has and what she uses the powers for. She has written I have the power of magnetokinesis, ferromagnetism, ferromagnetic sense, ferromagnetic levitation, electromagnetism and electromagnetic sense. Lorna has just finish writing electromagnetic sense when she hears doors opening and students walking out of their first period of the school day. All the students in the conservatory put away their textbooks, notebooks, pens or pencils and homework. A short time later the students are walking toward the conservatory doors.

"Lorna Dane I want a word with you, so stay behind for a few minutes."

"Yes Miss. Weiss."

Lorna turns around and walks over to Miss. Weiss who is standing in front of the chalkboard and she is easing the subject cover in the ethics/control your powers class from the chalkboard. When Lorna reaches the first row of tables, she takes a seat on the center table in the row and kicks her feet back and forth.

"I need to go to math class what do you need to tell me?"

"You did not turn in your homework from Friday. I know that you knew what the homework assignment was seeing I told you before you left class early to go to your room to lie down because of a headache. Why did you not turn your homework assignment in?"

"I did not do the homework."

"Why did you not do the homework?"

"Because I was fighting the headache all day Friday and then I still had the headache when I wake up Saturday morning. I spent all day Friday and Saturday in bed resting. When I wake up yesterday, I still had a headache and had painful menstrual cramps too. I end up laying in bed curled up in the fetal position all day and night."

"I want the homework from Friday turned in at the start of class tomorrow."

"Yes Miss. Weiss."

"You should head to math class now."

Lorna hops off the table and walks away from Annalise Faith Weiss and simultaneously Flea walks into the conservatory. Flea grabs his backpack, textbook, notebook, pen and essay and then runs to catch up to Lorna, who is heading to the library for math class. Flea comes up on Lorna's left side and clear his throat. Lorna turns her head and looks at him.

"If I did not do my homework over the weekend and did not turn the homework in on time I would end up getting a zero on the homework. Miss. Weiss would not give me extra time to finish my homework."

"If you miss class because of a headache or illness Miss. Weiss would give you more time."

"You mean that you really did have a headache when you left class Friday? I thought you just wanting out of class to sleep because you were going through one of your periods of just wanting to sleep and be by yourself."

"I am not having one of my episodes of wanting to sleep all the time and I was not fake having a headache Friday. My head was pounding and the light was hurting my eyes. I spent all day Friday and all weekend in bed because of the headache."

By now Flea and Lorna are walking into the library, so the two of them stop talking to each other. Elsewhere, on the third floor Kitty has just walk through the door of her bedroom. Her bedroom is the second bedroom on the left-hand side if your back to the staircase and elevator and you are walking into the girl's dorm area. Kitty drops her backpack on the floor and then close her bedroom door. Then walks past her desk that is on the right side of the bedroom door, if your back is to the door. In addition Kitty walks by the closet that is on the far right-hand wall if your back is to the bedroom door. The closet door open against the empty wall space after the desk, Kitty walks over to her bed, which headboard is up against the center of the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. Then Kitty sits on her bed and opens the drawer of her oak nightstand. The nightstand is on the left side of the bed if sitting on bed with your back against the headboard. Kitty looks into the drawer and sees a box of Benadryl Allergy and cold, which is for sinus congestion, runny nose, sneezing, headache, sore throat and a fever. Kitty reaches into the nightstand drawer and pulls out the box of Benadryl Allergy and cold. She gets two capsules out and puts them into her mouth. She tosses the box of benadryl back into the drawer and closes the drawer. Kitty then grabs the almost empty bottle of water off the nightstand. She takes the cap off the bottle of water and then drink the rest of the water to wash down the benadryl capsules. A short time later Kitty lay down on her bed and put her right hand onto her forehead, which feels clammy to the touch. Kitty start sneezing and cover her mouth and nose with her hands. A minute later she stops sneezing and closes her eyelids to rest for few minutes.  
Five minutes later Kitty walks into the conservatory and up to the center table in the back row of tables. She pulls the chair on the right side out and sits next to Bobby. Bobby turns his head to the right and look at Kitty who is sneezing into a tissue in her left hand. Annalise Faith Weiss clears her throat and all the student looks at Miss. Weiss.

"Katherine Anne Pryde you are late for class. Take out your textbook, notebook and a pen. Then turn to chapter four: the Empires of India and China from 600 B.C. through 55o A.D."

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo Yes Miss. Weiss."

"(Whole class and the teacher) Bless you!"

"Sniffling thanks."

Kitty set her backpack onto the table and then unzips the backpack. Bobby looks over at Kitty and watching Kitty gets her notebook and textbook out of the main part of the backpack. He then watches Kitty get a pen out of the front pocket of the backpack. Bobby notices that Kitty nose is getting red from blowing her nose so often and that she looks exhausted too. Kitty set the notebook, textbook and pen onto the table and then set her backpack onto the floor beside the chair. Then Kitty opens the textbook and slowly flips to chapter four and is fighting the urge to sneeze the whole time. Annalise Faith Weiss is walking around the tables watching the students and try to decide whom she is going to call on first. Simultaneously Kitty lays her head down on her textbook.

"Katherine Anne Pryde's tell me and the class what is cover in each section of chapter four."

"Sniffling section one of chapter four cover Hinduism and Buddhism, ah-choo section two covers the powerful empires of India and section three cover the pillars of Indian life. The fourth section of chapter four is about philosophy and religion in china Ah-choo and the fifth section of the chapter covers strong rulers unite China."

Kitty grabs the tissue off the table and start to blow her nose, as the teacher start walking around the room again. A shot time later Kitty has stopped blowing her nose and is clearing her throat because of a tickle in her throat that will not go away. Annalise looks around at all the students for a few moments. Then the teacher stop walking and start to talk to the class again.

"Break into groups of two and each of you are to turn to the first page of section one of chapter four. Each of you should take turns reading about Hinduism and then take turns reading about the teaching of Buddha. Then I want you to work together to answers the questions at the end of section one. At the end of class everyone is to hand the questions from section one into me. The homework is to finish reading the chapter and do the questions for section two through five, which are due at the start of class tomorrow."

Annalise Weiss start walking around the conservatory and is watching the students. The students in the first two rows of table and most of the students sitting in the third row of tables has start breaking into pairs of two. Bobby taps Kitty on the left shoulder and Kitty lifts her head off the textbook and looks at Bobby.

"Kitty do you want work with me?"

"Sniffling I guess Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"Kitty do you want to read about Hinduism or about the teaching of Buddha?"

"I will read about ah-choo the teaching of Buddha."

"That is fine."

Bobby and Kitty turn the chairs so the two of them are facing each other. Bobby's pick up his textbook and start to read about Hinduism. Kitty listens to Bobby read and is resting her head on the textbook, which is still on the table. Bobby just finishes reading the first paragraph when Kitty starts whipping her nose with a tissue that is in her left hand. When Bobby gets to the end of the first paragraph, he stops reading and looks at Kitty. Kitty has sat up in her chair and is sneezing into the tissue in her hands. A minute and half later Kitty stop sneezing and lay her head down on the textbook again. Bobby start reading aloud to Kitty about Hinduism, who is trying her hardest to listen to Bobby, but all she wants to do is go to sleep.  
Meanwhile, in the library Flea and Lorna are sitting at the section of the large squarish U-shaped table that is in front of the bay window. The bay window is at the front of the house. Flea is listening to the math teacher for pre-algebra. The female teacher looks to be thirty-eight and has long red hair, hazel eyes, full lips and is five foot five inches tall. In addition she has a round face and a small nose. However, Lorna is staring at the built-in bookcase that is long and tall and on the wall across from the library door. The bookcases on the wall across from the front window and the two built-in bookcases that are on each side of the library door are long and tall. On each side of the bay window are built-in bookcases and the bookcases are tall and thin in width. In addition all of the bookcases have glass doors on them to keep dust off the books. Lorna start tapping her pencil on her math textbook, but drop the pencil because she sees some metal paperclips lay on the floor by her chair. Lorna puts her hand over the paperclips that are on her right side. A green energy comes out of her hands as the paperclips rise off the floor and then floats over the table. Lorna keeps the paperclip's float in front of her. In addition Lorna is pretending to listen to what the math teacher is saying, Flea lean to his right and whispers into Lorna's ear.

"I think Miss. Weiss would say that using your powers to entertain yourself when bored in math class would be a miss use of powers."

"I do not think she would say miss use of powers. Miss. Weiss's would more likely say it is not the right time to be using my power. That I should be listening to the teacher that way I know how to do the math homework. However, math is boring to me and I also hate math. Also, no amount of listening to the teacher would make me understand what we are doing!"

The math teacher clear her throat and Lorna and Flea looks at the teacher, then Flea and Lorna stop talking to each other. However Lorna keeps floating some paperclips in front of her and now has a paperclip circling Flea head with her left hand. However, a few minutes later Lorna sees Professor Xavier at the library door and the professor is looking right at her. Professor Xavier clears his throat and the math teacher stop talking.

"Lorna Dane stop floating metal paperclips in front of you and around Flea head, you are in math class and should be listening to the teacher!"

Lorna does not say anything, but stop concentrate on the paperclips. In addition Lorna drop her hands and that makes the paperclips fall to the table and onto Flea's lap. Lorna's pick up her pencil and start taking notes on what the math teacher has said so far, as the math teacher has a quick word with Professor Xavier. As Professor Xavier backs his wheelchair out of the library door, Flea raises his right arm into the air, because he needs to use the bathroom again.

"What do you need Flea?"

"I need to use the bathroom?"

"Can you wait too between classes?"

"No."

"Fine you can go use the bathroom."

Flea hops up from his chair and runs out of the library. Lorna watch Flea until he is out of sight. Then Lorna starts to work on the math homework from Friday about solving one-step equations, since the teacher has finished explaining the new section about solving one step Inequalities. The math teacher start walking around the library and is keeping an eye on the students that tends to messes around during class.  
Meanwhile, in the conservatory Annalise Faith Weiss who is substitute for Strom history class is walking around the conservatory. She is walking around the room making sure the students are reading or that the students are listening to their partner read. Annalise notice that Robert Louis Drake is reading to Katherine Anne Pryde about Hinduism. However Katherine head is laying on her open textbook that is on the table and her eyelids are closed. Annalise Faith Weiss walks over to where Robert and Katherine are sitting. When Annalise walks up behind Katherine, she notices that Katherine is asleep and that Robert has not notice because he absorbed in the reading. Annalise tap Katherine on the right shoulder and she sits up and looks around the room, simultaneously Bobby stop reading from the textbook.

"Katherine Anne Pryde sleeping in class is not allowed. You need to listen to Robert read or take over reading for him and let him listen to you read."

"Ahem I did not Ah-choo mean to fall asleep. I will try to stay awake the rest of class."

Annalise walks away from Robert and Katherine and walks over to John Allerdyce (Pyro) who is sitting in the middle row in front of Bobby. The reason Annalise is walking over to John is because John in playing with a lighter and not listening to his partner read. Kitty grabs a tissue out of the travel pack of tissues set on the table and then blows her nose several times. Bobby set his textbook down on the table and then he takes a closer look at Kitty. He can tell that she does not feel well and Bobby can hear that Kitty sound really congested. In addition Bobby notice that Kitty looks flushed and pale too. Bobby reaches over and put his right hand on Kitty's forehead, which feels warm to the touch. Bobby takes his hand off Kitty's forehead.

"Kitty's it feels like you are running a fever, maybe you should ask to be excuse from class and go rest in your bedroom."

"Ah-choo I am fine Bobby and the Benadryl Allergy and cold I take before class is starting to kick in. Start reading again, so Miss. Weiss does not come back over."

Bobby looks at Kitty for a few minutes and then picks his textbook up. Bobby starts to read aloud again. Kitty listening to Bobby for a few minutes and then lay her head onto her open textbook. Her eyelids start to close and Kitty falls back to sleep listening to Bobby read about the basic belief all Hindus share. Bobby notices that Kitty has gone to sleep. However, he continues to read and act like she is listening, so the teacher does not come back over. Ten minutes later Bobby finish reading the section on Hinduism, he set the open textbook on the table. Bobby then taps Kitty shoulder and Kitty turns her head toward Bobby. Kitty opens her eyes and gives Bobby a weak smile.

"Kitty it is your turn to read about the teaching of the Buddha."

"Ahem Bobby can you read that section my throat is sore and reading will just ah-choo make the headache I have worse?"

"Sure."

Bobby's pick up his textbook and start to read aloud again. Kitty's rub her forehead with her left hand and is thinking the Benadryl Allergy and cold has help with the runny nose and sneezing. Since I am not sneezing or blowing my nose as much anymore and I am not as cold. Nevertheless, I am still running a fever. My throat still hurts and the headache has getting worse too. Kitty eyelids start to feel heavy and since the sunlight coming through the glass walls of the conservatory is making the headache worse, Kitty let her eyelids close. She listens to Bobby read about the teaching of the Buddha. As Bobby start to read about the eightfold path in Buddhists, Kitty falls to sleep. Annalise Faith Weiss notice that Bobby is still reading and that Katherine Anne Pryde has gone to sleep again. Annalise walks away from the students sitting at the table in front of the chalkboard and walks over to the last row of table. She then walks up to Robert Louis Drake and Katherine Anne Pryde. Annalise clears her throat and Robert stop reading and look up at the teacher. However, Kitty continues to sleep. Annalise clears her throat louder and nothing happens. Annalise Weiss tap Katherine Anne Pryde on her left shoulder several time and Kitty sits up running her hands through her hair.

"I already told you no sleeping in class!"

"Sniffling sorry it will not happen again."

"To make sure it does not happen again you are going to take over reading aloud and will read until section one is finished."

"Ahem yes Miss. Weiss."

Bobby turns the pages in Kitty's textbook until he reaches the page he was reading from and then he points too where he left off. Kitty grabs a tissue and blows her nose several times. Then Kitty put the used tissues into the right pocket of her jean. Then Kitty picks up her textbook and start to read aloud to Bobby. Annalise stands by Bobby and Katherine for a few minutes and listen to Katherine read. When Annalise is sure that Katherine Anne Pryde is full awake, she starts to walk away from Katherine and Robert. However Annalise Faith Weiss only makes it past Robert's chair when her legs start to buckle. Annalise grabs the back of the chair because she is having a vision of Logan asleep on his bed that is in his slide in pickup truck trailer. Logan is having a nightmare about his brother Victor Creed also knew as Sabertooth attacks him. However, Logan has no idea who Victor is and does not know why the two of them are fighting. In the vision Annalise sees Logan metal claws come out of his fists and he starts clawing at the air in his sleep. In addition Logan is shouting who are you and why do you keep calling me your brother. All the students in the conservatory are now watching the teacher as Miss. Weiss grasping the back of the chair to keep her legs from giving out during the vision. Bobby who is nearest to Annalise Faith Weiss sees that the teacher legs are about to give out and jumps up. Bobby runs over to the teacher and puts his left arm around her waist and then lead Miss. Weiss over to his chair and helps the teacher take a seat on his chair. However, Annalise Faith Weiss is totally unaware that a student has help her take a seat or that she is sitting. The reason Annalise is unaware is because she is still full engrossed in the vision of Logan. Kitty stands up from her chair and walks over to Bobby who is now kneel beside the teacher.

"Bobby should I go find Professor Xavier?"

Bobby looks away from Miss. Weiss and looks at Kitty with a worried look on his face and Annalise Faith Weiss starts sobbing and she is yelling who are you. In addition Annalise is rocking back and forth in the seat. Annalise Faith Weiss does not seem aware that she is in a classroom full of students or the actions that she is doing. Bobby runs his hands through his hair and takes a deep breath, as he thinking about what to do. Kitty puts her hands on Bobby shoulders and waits for Bobby to answer her. However a few second later Kitty start sneezes and take her left hand off Bobby shoulder and starts sneezing into her elbow. Bobby turns his head away from the teacher and looks at Kitty and take another deep breath.

"I think you should go and look for Professor Xavier."

"Sniffling Ok. I will be back with him soon."

Kitty turns away from Bobby, the teacher and the rest of the students and runs out of the conservatory. Kitty runs to the front of the house. She then turns into the hallway leading to Professor Xavier study. The professor comes out of his study and stops his wheelchair an inch from Katherine Anne Pryde. Kitty is bent over and has her hands on her knees and is trying to catch her breath.

"You come to tell me that Miss. Weiss is having one of her visions and that I am needed in the conservatory."

"Sniffling yes."

"Do me a favor and go upstairs to the third floor and knock on Storm's bedroom door. Tell Storm to come take over teaching her class and to wear a microfiber filtering medical mask, so she does not pass her germs onto all the students."

"Yes Professor Xavier."

Kitty turns away from Professor Xavier and walks out of the hallway. She then walks over to the grand staircase and is sneezing the whole time. Kitty has just start walking up the stairs when Professor Xavier turns his wheelchair out of the hallway and start heading to the back of the mansion. A minute later Professor Xavier arrives in the conservatory and he stops his wheelchair beside Bobby who is still kneel beside Miss. Weiss. Bobby turns the chair that Miss. Weiss is sitting on that way the teacher is facing the professor and then Professor Xavier puts his hands onto Annalise knees. However Annalise seems complete zoned out and does not seem to notice Professor Xavier is there or that all the students are watching her. Professor Xavier clears his throat and all the students look at him.

"Go back to reading to each other or start the questions at the end of section one. Bobby's you can take a break until Katherine gets back."

"Can you find out what making Miss. Weiss act this way, because I never saw her have a vision that made her legs buckle or made her sob before?"

"I am going to try."

Bobby takes a deep breath and then walk over to Kitty's chair. Then he sits on the chair. Professor Xavier put his hand need Annalise head and he gets to work trying to break into the vision that Annalise is having. The reason for this is he needs to see what is going on inside her head to try to help her. Bobby looks over at Miss. Weiss and Professor Xavier and sees that Miss. Weiss is no longer yelling or racking back and forth. Nevertheless, she is still staring into space.  
Elsewhere in the mansion Kitty is halfway to the third floor, but has stop walking. She is leaning over the railing of the staircase to the third floor. Addition Kitty is trying to catch her breath by breathing through her mouth because her nose is too congested to breathe through. After a few minutes Kitty push away from the rail and start walking up the stairs again. It takes Kitty two minutes to get to the top of the staircase and once at the top of the stairs she stops a take a few breathe. Kitty steps off the last step and onto the third floor landing and is facing the boy's dorm area. She walks toward the boy's bedrooms and once a few feet from the staircase turns so she is facing the staircase. Kitty then steps to her left and away from the staircase. She then starts to walks down the hallway and away from the boy's bedroom, a minute later Kitty reach the center of the front hall of the third floor. Kitty turns to her right and knock on the bedroom door that is on the right side of the elevator if facing the elevator and two doors to the Miss. Munroe (Storm's) bedroom, which is over Professor Xavier's bedroom. After five knocks on the bedroom door, Miss. Munroe still has not come to the door or ask who is knocking on the door. Kitty put her right hand onto the door knob and then turns the knob to see if the door is lock or unlock. Kitty is surprise when the door knob turns and the door open. She walks into the bedroom that has lite brown wainscot that goes from the floor to the top of the bedroom walls. Kitty sees that Miss. Munroe is asleep in her bed, which the headboard is against the far left-hand wall if standing in both of the bedroom doors. In addition Kitty notice that her English and History teacher has the navy bedspread pulled up to her shoulders. Kitty start walking over to Miss. Munroe bed and is fighting the urge to sneeze the whole time. When Kitty reaches the bed, she looks down at Miss. Munroe and wish that she did not have to wake the teacher up because she has never seen Miss. Munroe's looks pale and feverish before. Kitty starts to sneeze and cover her mouth and nose with her right elbow and turn away from Miss. Munroe. A minute and half later Kitty stops sneezing and lowers her right arm. She then turns to face Miss. Munroe again and sit on the edge of her teacher bed. Kitty then taps Miss. Munroe on her right shoulder. After six taps on the shoulder Miss. Munroe opens her eyes to see that one of her students Katherine Anne Pryde has wakened her. Storm turns her head away from Katherine and start to cough into her left hand.

"Miss. Munroe, I was sent up here my Professor Xavier and he asked me to come get you to take over teaching your class because Miss. Weiss is having one of her visions and she will not snap out of the vision. Professor Xavier ah-choo also said you should wear a microfiber filtering mask, so not to spread your germs to the students."

"Bless you Katherine."

"Thank you."

Storm sits up in her bed and then reach over to the nightstand. The nightstand is on the right side of the bed if sitting on the bed with your back against the headboard. Storm opens the drawer of the nightstand and pulls out a white microfiber filtering mask. In addition the mask has black trim and ear loops with a pink paisley pattern on the white section of the mask. Storm close the nightstand drawer and then hooks the right ear loop onto her right ear. She then put the mask over her face and hook the left ear loop over her left ear. Simultaneously Kitty stands up from the bed and then pull a tissue out of the box on the nightstand. Kitty then starts to blow her nose into the tissue in her hands and Storm tosses the bedspread off. Storm then puts her legs over the side of the bed and a minute and half later Kitty and Storm are standing in the hallway of the third floor. The two of them waiting for the door of the elevator to open, a short time later the door to the elevator opens. Kitty walks into the elevator first and Storm follows Kitty into the elevator. Once in the elevator Storm hits the button for the ground floor (first floor) and the elevator door closes.  
Meanwhile, in the library Lorna is still working on solving one-step equations. However since she was not in class Friday, she is having a hard time on the homework assignment. Lorna start tapping her erasable pen on her textbook and stare at the pen that is dark green like her hair and nail polish. On the top end of the pen is a white erases and the body of the pen has silver flames on it. In addition Lorna is moving the cap of the pen around the table with her left hand and is using the erasable pen because the pencil break. Simultaneously Flea walks over to the table and sits on his chair. He looks at Lorna and sees the only things she did on Friday homework is to write her name on the paper in green ink, which is allow. The only color the students cannot use on homework is red because that the color the teachers use to correct the homework.

"You should have had that done already Lorna."

"I was unable to finish any of my homework assignments over the weekend."

"Then you should get to work on Friday math homework."

"I have no idea how to do Friday math homework, can you help me?"

"Have you read about solving one-step equations and look at the example in the textbook?"

"No."

"I would read about solving one step equation in the textbook first and if you still do not understand after that asks me again for help."

"Fine."

Lorna stop tapping her pen on the textbook and goes back to the start of the section on solving one-step equation. She then begins to read about solving one-step equation. Flea lay his head down on the table and wrap his arms around his abdomen. In addition Flea starts to make a moan sound, as he closes his eyelids. Lorna stop reading and looks over at Flea and notice that he looks pale, feverish and it looks like he is in pain too. Simultaneously Flea left arm rises into the air and he lifts his head off the table.

"What do you need Flea?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"You just get back from using the bathroom and you are going to have to wait until class is over to use the bathroom."

"But I really have to use the bathroom."

"I am not allowing you to leave the classroom to go to the bathroom again Flea. Now get to work on your math assignment that due at the start of class tomorrow."

The teacher turns her back to Flea and start to help a student. Flea looks toward the door and then jump out of his chair. Flea then runs out of the library and through the sitting room. He then runs into hallway and thirty second later Flea is running up to the closed door of the elevator. When he reaches the elevator he hits the up button and rock back and forth on his heels until the door opens a minute later. Flea does not cheek to see if anyone is in the elevator, he just runs through the open elevator door and run right into Miss. Munroe, who was about to walk out of the elevator with Kitty.

"Flea you need to make sure no one is about to leave the coughing elevator before run through the door."

"Sorry Miss. Munroe, I will look before I enter the elevator next time."

"That is fine."

Kitty and Storm walk out of the elevator and once both ladies are out of the elevator Flea hit the button for the second floor and the door close. Storm and Kitty walks away from the elevator and start walking toward the conservatory. Bobby stands up from Kitty's chair as Kitty and the history teacher walks into the conservatory. Kitty and Storm notice that Scott is standing behind Professor Xavier. Kitty walks over to Bobby and gives him a weak smile. She then sits on her chair as Storm walks up to Professor Xavier. Scott place his hand on the professor shoulders and Charles moves his hands away from Annalise's head and set his hands on his lap. Annalise starts to lean toward the right and then start to fall off the chair. Scott runs over to Annalise and stop her from falling off the chair, Scott then put his right arm under Annalise legs and left arm around her back. Scott then picks up Annalise and walks out of the conservatory. Charles backs his wheelchair up and then turn his wheelchair around so his back is to the students, Storm and the tables. Then Charles leaves the conservatory and follows Scott to his study. Storm start walking to her left and looking around the conservatory to see what the students were working on before Annalise had her vision.

"Ahem class continuing reading section one or answering the questions at the end of the section in the group coughing of two you are working in."

"(All the students) yes Miss. Munroe."

Storm grabs a chair that is not being use and then walks over to the black fountain. She set the chair behind the fountain and then sit on the chair. Storm puts her feet up on the side of the fountain and watch the students for a few minutes. Kitty's pick up her textbook and start to read to Bobby. Storm start coughing and lean toward her bent knees and rest her head on her knees as she coughs. Simultaneously Kitty stop reading aloud to Bobby and set her textbook on the table. She then lays her head down on the textbook.

"Bobby's I cannot read any more can you take over?"

"Is reading making your throat hurt?"

"Yes and my headache is getting worse too."

Bobby's pick up his textbook and start reading where Kitty left off, a few words into reading, Kitty's start having a sneeze fit and Bobby stop reading. Bobby looks at his friend and classmate and does not like how feverish she looks. Bobby hand Kitty's a tissue and she take the tissue from him. Kitty then covers her mouth and nose with the tissue and sneezes into the tissue. Storm lifts her head off her knees and looks at Kitty and Bobby and then the teacher clears her throat.

"Bless you Katherine and when you stop sneezes I want you to gather up your things. Then I want you to leave class and go upstairs to your bedroom and change into your coughing pajama. Then I want you to rest the rest of the day."

"Ah-choo I feel well enough to be Ah-choo in class."

"You do not look like you feel well enough to be in class. You look feverish, keep sneezing and it sound like you have a sore throat. I think you are sick and need to leave class so you do not get everyone else sick. Now please leave class and go get Ah-choo some rest."

"Yes Miss. Munroe and bless you."

"Thank you."

Storm lays her head on her knees again and Kitty close her history textbook. Kitty then put her notebook, textbook, pen and the package of travel tissues into her backpack, as she is zipping up the backpack Kitty start sneezes again. Kitty covers her mouth and nose with the tissue in her left hand. Bobby starts to read the chapter again and Kitty stands up from the chair on which she sitting. Kitty then walks out of the conservatory and is thinking to herself Miss. Munroe is right about me need to rest. Kitty walks over to the elevator and hits the up button and a short time later the elevator door opens. Kitty looks into the elevator and sees it is empty. She walks into the elevator and pushes the button for the third floor of the mansion. The door starts to close and Kitty leans against the back wall of the elevator and let her heavy eyelids close, thinking the Benadryl Allergy and cold is making me drowsy. The elevator comes to a stop and Kitty open her eyes to see the elevator has stopped on the second floor. The door of the elevator open and Flea walks into to the elevator. He pushes the ground floor button and the door close. The elevator then starts to move upwards and Kitty eyelids start to close. A short time later Flea is tapping Kitty on her right shoulder.

"The elevator has stopped on the third floor."

"Ok."

Kitty opens her eyelids and sees the elevator door is open. She pushes away from the wall and then walks over to the elevator door. Flea watch Kitty walks out of the elevator and he is thinking I wish I could go lay down. The door to the elevator closes and Flea is left alone in the elevator, which has started to moves downward slower. In the main hallway of the third floor Kitty is slowly walking toward the girl's bedrooms. About a minute and half later Kitty open the door to her bedroom and then walks into her bedroom close the bedroom door behind her. Kitty tosses her backpack onto the seat of her desk chair and then walks over to her dresser. The reason she walks over to the dresser is to get a pair of dark pink pajama pants and a dark pink long sleeve nightshirt out of the second drawer of the dresser. The dresser is up against the center of the wall that is across from the wall that the desk and the bedroom door are on. Kitty gets her nightshirt and pajama out and then tosses the nightshirt and pajama pants onto her bed. Kitty then close the dresser drawer and then she slowly walks over to her bed, coughing into her left elbow.  
Meanwhile, in the library Flea has just walk through the door and he is now walking over to the spot his is sitting at today. Lorna looks up from working on Friday math homework and does not like how pale Flea looks. A short time later Flea sits on the chair next to Lorna and start putting away his math textbook, notebook and pen, despite having twenty minutes left of class. Once Flea has zipped up his backpack, he lay his head on top of the backpack.

"Flea how are you feeling?"

"Awful Lorna."

"You still have the stomachache?"

"Yes and I have diarrhea, which is the reason I keep having to use the bathroom."

"Maybe you should leave class and go rest in your bedroom."

"I cannot miss anymore days until next semester starts."

"Do you have an upset stomach?"

Flea does not answers Lorna, he just moans and wraps his arms around his abdomen. He then turns his head away from Lorna, so his face is against the backpack. Lorna turns so she is facing Flea and places her right hand onto Flea's forehead, which is warm to the touch and clammy too. Lorna takes her hand off Flea's forehead and taps him on the shoulder nearest to her. Flea turns his head and looks at Lorna but does not say anything.

"It feels like you are running a fever and your forehead is clammy too."

Flea jumps up from the chair and grabs his backpack off the table. He then he runs out of the library and into the sitting room. A short time later he is running up the grand staircase and he runs to the second floor of the mansion. Back in the library Lorna has gone back to working on her math homework. A minute later the math teacher walks up to Lorna and tap the table to get her attention. Lorna stop working on her math and looks at the teacher.

"Where has Flea gone?"

"I think he had to use the bathroom again."

"He has been in the bathroom for almost the whole class time."

"He having some stomach issues this morning."

"Jones will you go to the second floor boy's bathroom and tell Flea to come back to class."

Jones does not answer the math teacher, he just stands up and walks out of the library. The math teacher walks into the center between the table and start walking around to see if anyone needs help. Lorna goes back to working on Friday homework, but cannot focus on working on the math. She starts to slouch in the chair and close her eyelids for a few moments trying to block out the menstrual cramps she is having, which had been minor during breakfast, first class of the day and most of this class. However, the menstrual cramps have started to become very painful again. Lorna gives up on during the math homework and puts her math textbook, notebook and pen away. A few moments later she walks over to the window seat and lays down on the window seat. Then curl into a fetal position and is fighting the urge to cry because that is how painful the menstrual cramps have become. However, the math teacher is too bush talking to Flea to notice Lorna laying on the window seat.  
Meanwhile in Charles study, Scott is pace the room and is worried about Annalise who is laying on the sectional couch with her eyes closed and crying. Charles's wheelchair is parked in front of the arm of the couch that is in the center of the room. In addition Charles hands are place near each side of Annalise's head. Scott stops pace when Charles starts to smiles a few minutes later. Charles takes his hands away from Annalise's head and backs his wheelchair away from the couch. Charles then moves his wheelchair so he is in front of the couch and looking at Annalise, who has gone to sleep.

"I think the worst is over. Annalise has come out of the vision. However, she has gone to sleep."

"Should I take Annalise upstairs to her bedroom?"

"No just leave her here and stay with Annalise so she is not alone if she wakes up. I will write a note saying class will take place in the study hall, which is at the end of the girl's dorm area on the second floor. Once in the hallway I will tape the note to the study door."

Scott goes to get Charles a notepad and pen and several piece of tape. Scott hand Charles's the notepad and pen and Charles gets to work writing the note. A minute and half later Charles is taping the note to his study door. Charles then heads to the conservatory to have a word with Strom before head upstair to the second floor. Back in Charles study Scott has gone back to pace the room, as Annalise sleeps on the couch.  
The second period of the school day finishes and the students in the library are the first class to exit the classroom. Most of the students start to walk toward Xavier's study, but Lorna has English class next.

"Have fun in physical Science Flea and Sage."

Lorna walks away from her friends that are in her first two periods of the school day and start to walk toward the conservatory. Two minutes later Lorna walks into the conservatory and looks around the room. Lorna sees that her normal seat next to John Allerdyce (Pyro) is already taking. However, Lorna sees that the seat by Bobby is free. The only other seat that is open is in the first row. In addition the seat is right in front of the chalkboard and she does not want to seat there, so Lorna walks over to Bobby.

"Is Kitty coming to class today or can I sit beside you?"

"Kitty is sick and she will not be in class, so you can sit beside me if you want to."

"Thanks."

Lorna pulls the chair out and sees that Miss. Munroe is writing the class assignment on the chalkboard, which is to read chapter five and six of the Hobbit to yourself. Lorna sits on the chair, as Miss. Munroe steps aside away from the chalkboard. Lorna raises her right arm into the air and simultaneously the teacher turns to face the class. Storm is rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to warm up. Storm start coughing and she see that Lorna hand is in the air. Storm stops rubbing her arms and point to Lorna.

"Miss. Munroe we were supposed to talk about chapter one through four during class today. Then we were going to review for the test tomorrow on chapter one through four."

"Ahem I am putting Ah-choo the test off until next Monday and add more chapters onto the test coughing."

Storm turns her back to the students and then bents over resting her hands on her knees as she continues to cough. Storm eyes start to glazes over and it begins to snow in the conservatory, which makes all the students stop getting their copies of the Hobbit out of their backpacks.

"(All the students) Miss. Munroe you are making it snow inside!"

Storm looks up to see that the students are right that she is making it snow inside the conservatory. Then Storm starts rubbing her hands up and down her arms and Storm is trying to make the snow stop. However the snow only becomes large and thicker. In addition the snow started to fall fasting and the snow has begun to coat the student's hair white.

"I am feeling really unwell and my powers must be off because ah-choo of it. I am sorry about the snow, coughing."

Storm walks over to the chair by the black fountain and sits on the chair. Then Storm closes her eyes and try to relax, which slow the snow. The students watch the teacher for a few moments, then slowly all of the students pick up their copies of the Hobbit and turn to chapter five. Beside for Lorna who turns to chapter four because she only read chapter one through three so far. After a few minutes of reading John Allerdyce stop reading and he look up from the book. He then looks at Miss. Munroe and see that the Miss. Munroe teeth are chatter and that she is shivering uncontrollable. He also notices that the snow is falling heavy again in the conservatory.

"Miss. Munroe's do you want me to start a fire to warm you up, because you are shivering and your teeth are chatter?"

"No, you do not need to start a fire."

Storm stop talking because her teeth are chatter too hard to continue to talk. John Allerdyce stands up and walks out of the conservatory. He then heads to the living room and grab the gray blanket of the back of the gray sectional couch, which is in the center of the living room. John then leaves the living room and walks to the conservatory. Once in the conservatory he carries the blanket over to Miss. Munroe. Miss. Munroe takes the blanket from John and puts the blanket over her shoulders. Storm then pulls the gray blanket around herself and start to warm up a little, which slow the snow some. John walks to his seat and a minute later is reading chapter five of the Hobbit. Storm stands up and starts to walk around the conservatory to see if that will warm her up. However walking around cause her to start coughing and she is coughing so hard that her cheeks are turning red. Jean Grey walks up to the conservatory door that is on the left side of the elevator, if standing in the door. Jean sees that Storm is on the right side of the room and is bent over with her hands on her knees and she is coughing too. Jean walks into the conservatory and over to Storm. Jean Grey then puts her left hand onto Storm's forehead, which is burning up and clammy."

"Storm your fever has gone up and you should be in bed resting, not teaching a class. Go back to bed and get some sleep. I will take over teaching your classes for the rest of the day."

"Ahem thank you."

Storm stands all the way up and then walks out of the conservatory. Then take the mask off her face, as walking over to the elevator. She hits the up button and waits for the door to open. A few minutes later Storm is laying on her bed and has three blankets cover her and despite the three blankets, a long sleeve turtle neck shirt, a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpant and thick wool socks she is still freezing.  
Meanwhile, on the second floor Flea has a bottle of water in his left hand and he is standing in the hallway. Flea has his back to the boy's bathroom and is opening the door to the first bedroom in the boy's dorm area. He walks into the large bedroom that four boys share and close the door behind him. Knowing that he should be heading back to close, but walks over to the loft bed and twin bed that is under the loft bed. The loft bed and twin bed are on the left side of the room if standing in the bedroom door. Flea walks over to the twin bed under the loft bed, which is his bed and lays down on the bed. The bed is against the wooden leg on the left side of the loft bed if standing at the end of the twin bed. On the other side of the room is another loft bed with a twin bed centered under the loft bed. Flea set the bottle of water on the floor and closes his eyes. A few second later he can hear Professor Xavier's voice in his head.

"Come back to class, you have been gone for fifteen minutes. It does not take that long to get a bottle of water from the kitchen!"

Flea slowly sits up in bed and is thinking I wish that I were not so thirsty. He grabs the bottle of water off the floor and opens the bottle. Flea then starts to drink the water, as he stands up from the bed. He starts to walk to the bedroom door thinking, what is wrong with me I have diarrhea, a headache, feel feverish. In addition I have a dry mouth, feel tired, I feel dizzy and my throat is sore too. A minute later Flea walks out of his bedroom closes the door behind him. Flea looks at the bathroom door and he is thinking maybe I should use the bathroom before going back to class. However he hears Professor Xavier's clearing his throat in his head and then the professor starts to talk.

"Do not think about it, just come back to class."

Flea turns so his back is to the boy's dorm area and walks down the hallway past Professor Xavier's bedroom and Miss. Weiss's bedroom. He then walks into the girl's dorm area. He walks past the bathroom on his right and the largest girl's bedroom on his left. Flea reaches the second bedroom on the left side of the hallway and stop walks because he gets cramps in both of his legs that hurt badly. When the cramps ease up, he starts to walk again and he is still drinking the bottle of water. After a few steps' Flea reaches the end of the front hall when he reaches the third bedroom on the left side. Flea turns to his right and start to walk down the side hallway and pass five bedroom on his left side and four bedrooms on his right side. He walks through the door of the study hall and walks up to the only empty chair, which is at the center of the table and across from the door. The chair is also across from Jones who sitting in the chair across from the door. Flea pulls his chair out and then sit on the chair, with his back to the door. He set the half full bottle of water down on the table. The bottle of water is set in front of his textbook. Flea opens his physical Science textbook and look at the textbook on his left to see what page the class is on, which is Chapter five: The Periodic Table, he turns to chapter five. Then Flea lean back in the chair and warps his arms around his stomach and is thinking I should not have drink the water because now I am nausea. Professor Xavier's has parked his wheelchair at the end of the table that is on the right side of the room, if standing in the door. The professor clear his throat and all the students turn their heads to look at Professor Xavier's.

"Flea's can you tell me what elements are representative elements and what are transition elements?"

"The representative elements are metals, metalloids and nonmetals. The transition elements are metals and some elements are called the inner transition elements and are places below the main table."

"Flea what is the inner transition elements called?"

"Lanthanide and actinide series."

"Flea I what you to read aloud to the class about metal."

Flea looks down at the textbooks and simultaneously starts to feel the urge to use the bathroom really badly. In addition Flea is fighting the feeling that he is going to throw up. Flea looks at Professor Xavier's with a pleading look on his face.

"I asked you to read Flea!"

"I need to use the bathroom?"

"You have to wait until class ends."

"I cannot wait because I really have to go."

Flea does not wait for Professor Xavier's to answers. He just pushes his chair back. He stands up from the chair and then runs out of the study hall and all the way to the boy's bathroom. Once in the bathroom he runs by the bathroom sinks on the left. In addition he runs by the doorway to the showers on the right and in the center of the far-right hand wall, if you are standing in the bathroom door. He then runs into the first stall that is after the doorway to the showers. The stall is on the left side if facing the stalls and the doorway to the large shower area. The stalls for toilets are on each side of the doorway to the showers area. He slams the door close and locks the door of the stall. He is thinking thank goodness that I made it on time and did not have an accident on the way to the bathroom. Then he starts thinking I am glad the feeling of having to throw up has passed and that I no longer feel like I am going to throw up.  
Elsewhere on the ground floor of the mansion and in Charles Xavier's study, Scott is still pace around the room with his hands behind his back. Scott walks behind Charles's desk and he looks out the window. He sees that it is snow outside and is thinking I do not remember the weathermen say it was going to snow today. I wonder if it is Strom making it snow? Scott hears a gasp and turn around to see Annalise sitting up on the sectional couch and Annalise is looking around the study with a confessed look on her face. Scott runs over to the couch and kneels down in front of Annalise, who is crying. In addition Annalise has her elbows on her knee and her head is resting on her hands.

"Annalise calm down and take a few deep breaths. Everything is all right, You just had a vision is all and zone out during the middle of the vision. Charles had me bring you into his study and lay you down on the couch."

"Where is Charles because I need to talk to him?"

"Teaching his class."

Annalise jumps up from the couch and start pace around the study. In addition Annalise has her hands on her hip and a look of fear on her face. Scott walks over to Annalise and place his hands on her shoulders, which cause Annalise to stop pace the study.

"I need to talk to Charles right now."

"Have a seat on the couch and I go take over teaching his class."

"That will take too long."

Annalise pulls away from Scott and start walking toward the study door. However she stops walking and then disappear into thin air. Scott runs his hands through his hair and is thinking I hate when Annalise using her teleport abilities to leave a room. Scott walks toward the study door and once at the door he opens the closed door. He then leaves the study to go find Annalise.  
Meanwhile, on the second floor Annalise appears in the front hallway, right in front of her bedroom's doors and the grand staircase. She walks a little way down the hallway. Annalise then stops in front of the door and turns so she is facing the door that is on the left side of the staircase if facing the staircase. In addition Annalise's back is to Charles's bedroom and the elevator. Annalise is just about to open the door to her bedroom when Flea walks out of the boy's bathroom. Flea start walking down the hallway and toward one of his teacher Miss. Weiss has stops opening her bedroom door and she is now looking at Flea. Flea reaches the half way point between the boy's bathroom and Miss. Weiss and stop walking because he is having intense intestinal cramps and is nauseous again. He then leans against the wall across from his teacher and closes his eyelids.

"Flea stops procrastinate in the hallway and go back to class."

"I will head back to class in a few moments. My left leg is Charlie horsing right this second."

Annalise's clear her throat and Flea opens his eyes. Flea sees that the teacher is giving him a look that say she is not buy the reason for him not heading back to class right away. Flea push away from the wall and then he walks down the hallway. He walks by Miss. Weiss, wishing that he were in bed and that he was not going back to class, Annalise watch Flea until he is walking through the door to the study hall.  
Annalise open her bedroom door and walks into her room. She walks over to the bed, which headboard is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the two bedroom doors. She kneels down and pulls a black duffel bag out from under her bed. Annalise then tosses the bag onto her bed. She stands up and walks across the room toward to doors on the wall across from her bed. Then goes through the open door on the right head side of the room, which lead into the connected bathroom. The white clawfoot tub with shower kit is up against the far left head wall. The white porcelain sink that is squared in the center and the sink had metal front legs with glass shelf under it. In addition the porcelain sink is mounted to the wall and has an attached shelf on the back. An oval mirror is over the sink and the toilet is on the right-hand side of the sink. In addition a trash can between the sink and toilet. Annalise grabs her black toiletry bag off the glass shelf that under the sink. She then gets to work gathering up toothpaste, toothbrush, mouthwash, floss, deodorants/antiperspirants bottle, razor and can of shaving gel off the shelf attached to the back of the sink. She then put the toothpaste, toothbrush, mouthwash, floss, deodorants/antiperspirants bottle, razor and can of shaving gel into the toiletry bag. She then walks over to the clawfoot tub and pulls open the shower curtain that is hanging on an L shaped corner shower rod. The shower head kit is attached to the left end of the clawfoot tub if standing in front of the tube and facing the tube. She grabs the bottle of body wash off the inset shelf in the wall that has white porcelain subway titles. Then Annalise grabs the bottles of shampoo and conditioner off the shelf. A few minutes later Annalise walks into her bedroom with her toiletry bag and makeup bag and tosses the bags onto her bed. She then walks into her walk in closeted and starts to gather the dresses, pants and shirts that she wants to pack in her duffel bag. A short time later Annalise is folding the clothing she is taking on her short notice trip to see Logan. Simultaneously Scott walks into Annalise's bedroom and then he walks over to Annalise.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Packing."

"Why are you packing?"

"I am leaving town for an unknown period of time to go see Logan."

"Who covering your classes?"

"Storm, Jean, Charles or you. I really do not care and do not tell me I cannot go, because I am going."

Annalise puts the rest of her clothing into the duffel bag and the puts the makeup bag and the toiletry bag on top of the clothing. She then zips up the duffel bag. Annalise picks up the duffel bag and puts the shoulder strap over her left shoulder. Annalise then walks by Scott and walks up to the side table that up against the wall between the two bedroom doors. Then Annalise grabs her black leather coach purse off the side table. Annalise then puts the black leather strap on her left shoulder with the duffel bag and walks out of her bedroom. Scott walks over to the bedroom door on the right side if facing the doors and walks into the hallway. He then watches Annalise walks down the hallway and toward the study hall in which Charles is teaching. Once Annalise reaches the door to the study hall, she stops in the doorway and looks at Charles. A second later Charles hears Annalise voice in his head.

"I have to go see Logan and do not know when I will be back."

"(Using telepathic Communication) take as much time as you need and to do not worry about your classes or stay with the students that cannot go home during winter break. We will all take turns teaching your classes while you are gone and Storm can stay with the students that are stays behind during winter break."

"Thank you, I am going to teleport myself to where Logan is in a few minutes."

"Have some fun and relax some during the trip."

"I will Charles."

Annalise turns around and then walks out of the study hall doorway. She starts walking down the hallway and toward the grand staircase. Annalise then head downstairs to the ground floor and the whole time Scott is watching her. Once outside Annalise start thinking of Logan truck that has a slide in pickup cab trailer, which is parked ten feet off the road next to a small red wooden garage that his motorcycle and motorcycle trailer are stored in. In addition Logan truck is parked five miles from Laughlin City in Canada. A few second later Annalise disappears into thin air.  
A minute and half later Annalise appears outside the back of Logan Ford truck, which is brown with a white strip down the center. In addition the truck has a white slide in cab trailer in the bed of the truck. Annalise looks down at the ground and she sees a thin layer of snow on the ground. She walks the few steps up to the trailer door that is at the back of the truck and then knocks on the door. Inside the trailer Logan is laying on the bed that is across from the trailer door and the bed is over the cab of the truck. He has a red blanket cover him and he is sound asleep. Logan is still dreaming about fighting Victor a.k.a. Sabertooth. However, the sound of knocking coming from the trailer door brings him out of the dream. Logan wakes up and sits up on the bed, then he puts his legs over the edge of the bed. He tosses the blanket off and then puts his feet on the top step. A few moments later he stands up. Logan's step down to the bottom step of two steps and a few moments later he is standing on the floor looking toward the trailer door. He looks down at his white boxers short and grabs the jean off the L shape bench that is behind the table and the table is attached to the wall that is supporting the bed. The table and bench are on the left side of the trailer if your back is to the bed. In addition the bench has red cushion on the seat and back of the bench. Logan puts the old fade blue jeans on. He then grabs the white tee shirt off the bench, as he is putting the shirt on Logan start walking toward the trailer door. Logan walks past the kitchen area on the right-hand side of the trailer if your back is to the bed and facing the door of the trailer. The kitchen sink is in the center of the counter top and there is space on each side of the sink to prepared food. In addition there are cabinets under the counter top. The stove/oven range is across from the bottom half of the L shape bench. The stove has three burners. There are two burners on the bottom. The burner on the top of the stove is centered over the bottom two burners and before the stove/oven range is the steel refrigerator/freezer. The refrigerator and stove/oven range is on the right-hand side if standing with your back to the bed. In addition there are cabinets above the refrigerator, stove/over range, counter top and table and bench. Logan also walks by a cabinet behind the bench and across from the refrigerator. A brown space heater set on top of the cabinet that is behind the bench. In addition Logan shirts, pair of pants, socks and his boxer short are stored in the cabinet below the bench and in the cabinet behind the bench. Logan walks by the open folding door of the bathroom, which is on the left-hand side if standing with your back to the bed. He open the trailer door to see Annalise Faith Weiss standing outside the door, he smiles at Annalise and she grabs the door from Logan. Annalise walks into the trailer, close the door behind her. Annalise walks by the bathroom, which is a small bathroom that has ivory flooring and walls. In addition the bathroom has a white toilet in the left corner nearest to the door. In the far right-hand corner across from the door, is a small corner sink with a mirror on the far right-hand wall. In the right-hand corner nearest to the bathroom door is a thin and tall space heater. Across from the door you step down into the shower area. The head of the shower is on the far left-hand wall beside the toilet, if standing with your back to the door. A white plastic shower curtain is on an L shape shower rod that goes around the small shower. Logan takes the Duffle bag and purse from Annalise and set them on the floor under the table. He then walks over to Annalise and pulls her into a bear hug.

"Anna, I did not think I would see you until spring break, since you were assigned to watch the students that are unable to go home for winter break."

"Plans change after I had a vision of you dreaming about fighting a mutant that you have a connection too. However, you do not know who he is or why he is fighting you. You need answers about your past that will tell you about whom you are fighting in the dream and the reason that the two of you are fighting. I should have shown you about your family and all the memories that come before the Adamantium procedure a long time ago."

"You already give me the answer to how the Adamantium got grafted to my bone and that William Stryker is who preformed the Adamantium procedure. In addition how I lost my memory, which is what I really wanting to know. The rest of my past that I cannot remember did not matter to me at the time."

"I think it is time to show you the rest of your memories. I think it will help you sleep better at night, if you know about your past."

"Then let get start."

Logan pulls Annalise over to the bench and she sits on the bench. Annalise then slides to the center where the two half of the bench connect. She takes off the Mary Jane dress shoes and then bents her left leg. Annalise set the left leg under her right leg. Simultaneously Logan sits on the bench and then turns to face Annalise. Logan gently sets his hands on Annalise's knees and smile at her. Annalise smiles at Logan and set her hands on top of Logan for a few moments.

"Are you ready to see memories of your family?"

"Yes."

Annalise places her hands on each side of Logan face and the first memory start right away. He notices there are two women in a bedroom, one of the women is a young woman and the other woman is an elder woman. The elder woman has gray hair in a bun. In addition Logan notice that the bedroom has hard wood floor and white walls. In addition a fireplace is on the center of the far right-hand wall. Logan sees the elder woman walking up to a bed and the elder woman is holding a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. The baby has a full head of brown hair and is crying. In addition the elder woman hands the baby to the young women who is laying in bed and looks tired. The young lady is wearing a white nightgown and she has long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Elizabeth's meet your son."

"His name is James."

Elizabeth looks down at the baby boy in her arms and smiles at the baby, simultaneously the elder woman walks away from the bed. The midwife walks up to the bedroom door and opens the door. Then the elder woman wave at a man who is pace in the hallway of the second floor, a minute later John Howlett comes into the bedroom. He then walks over to the bed and gets a huge smile on his face when he sees his wife holding the newborn baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The man who has brown hair and hazel eyes sit on the edge of the bed and Elizabeth's hands him the baby boy, who hazel eyes are wide open.

"Meet your son, I named him James like we talked about during the pregnancy."

"I am glad we had a boy because we had no girl names picked out."

The memory of the day he was born goes on for a few more minutes and then memories of his infancy, toddler years and school age years start to flush through his mind. Logan learns that he was sick a lot during his childhood, he then sees another memory of being sick. This time his friend is visiting him when his father comes into his bedroom to check on him. Mr. Howlett is talking with James and Victor, when Victor's father Thomas Logan breaks through the front door of the house and runs into the house. Thomas who is drunk start looking for Elizabeth and he is calling her name. John can hear Thomas upstair and he runs out of his son room. John then heads downstairs, as James gets out of bed. Then Victor and James run downstair after James's father to see what is happen downstairs. The young boy's sees Thomas killing John by shooting him and for the first time James' mutant abilities show themselves. James claws come out of his fists and he runs at Thomas, who try to gun him down with the rifle in his hand. However, Elizabeth stops Thomas from gunning down her son. Logan then sees himself clawing Thomas Logan and then sees himself pulling the claws out of Thomas who falls to the ground.

"John is not your father. I am your father James."

James looks at the dying men and then at the body of the men he always thought was his father. James then looks at Victor and Elizabeth start screaming and yelling at her son to get out of the house. James runs out of the house and then he runs into the woods. Victor runs out of the Howlett house and into the woods after James. Victor caught up to James fast. Logan then sees Victor give a quick statement about what is going on and that the two of them need to run.  
Meanwhile, back at the Mansion that Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is run out of, it is lunch time. Most of the students and teacher are in the dinning room, beside for Storm, Danielle, Kitty, Lorna and Flea. Storm, Danielle and Kitty are sleeping in their bedrooms. On the second floor of the mansion, Flea is laying on his bed in his bedroom and the bedroom door is open. Lorna is walking down the staircase from the third floor of the house. She sees Flea is resting in his bedroom and that he is not downstair in the dinning room with the rest of the students and teaching eating lunch. Lorna steps off the last step of the staircase and then she walks over Flea's bedroom door. Once standing in the bedroom door, she leans against the door frame of the open bedroom door and smiles at Flea.

"Come to lunch with me?"

"I am skipping lunch."

"All you eat at breakfast was a piece of toast and did not drink any milk or juice with breakfast."

"I still have a stomachache and do not feel like eating."

"Come to lunch with me and at lest try to eat something and drink some water."

"Fine. I will eat a small bowl of chicken noodle soup."

Flea slowly sits up in bed and picks up his right tennis shoe and then he puts the shoe on his foot. Lorna watching Flea put his shoes on both of his feet and then watch Flea slowly stand up from the bed. Flea wraps his arms around his abdomen, as Lorna walks into the hallway. Then the two of them slowly walk down the hallway. Two minutes later Flea and Lorna are in the elevator and are heading downstairs for lunch. Flea is leaning up against the wall with his arms wrapped around his abdomen still. Lorna turns her head to the left and looks at Flea. She sees that he has his eyes closed. However, before she can ask Flea how he is feeling the elevator come to a stop. The elevator door opens and Loran and Flea walk out of the elevator and head to the dinning room. Once in the dining room Flea and Loran sit at the end of the table and nearest to the dinning room door. Flea is sitting on the end chair on the left side of the table, if standing in the dinning room door and Lorna is sitting on Flea left-hand side. Lorna starts to eat the small bowl of chicken noodle soup and the chicken salad and corn that is on her plate. While, Flea push the plate away from him and pull the small bowl of chicken noodle soup closer to him. Flea picks up his spoon and get a small spoonful of soup. After a few spoonfuls of soup Flea set the spoon down in the bowl and then he picks up his glass of water. Flea takes a few sips of water and after set the glass down on the table, he goes back to eating the soup, although eating the soup and smelling the soup, chicken salad and corn are making him nauseates.  
Elsewhere, at Logan place Logan has seen memoirs for the last 128 years. The memories included him and Victor fighting for the United States of American in the American Civil War, World War I on the Western Front and World War two. During world war two Logan and Victor participating in the D-day invasion, then Logan was transfer from the European front to the pacific front in 1945. In addition Logan sees memory of the day Japanese forces captured him. He also sees the memories of being hold as a prisoner of war. He sees that he was being hold at the bottom of a well of which had a metal lid on the top with only a tiny window to look out of and to let light into the well. The well prisoners' cell is in a POW camp near Nagasaki. Logan also sees the memory of the Nagasaki bombing happening on August 9, 1945. In addition he sees himself saving the life of Ichiro Yashida, who is a young officer in the Imperial Japanese Army from the bombing. Logan then sees Yashida try to thank him by giving him a Japanese samurai sword as a sign of gratitude. Logan sees himself refuses to take the sword, but telling Yashida to hold onto the sword for him. Annalise also show Logan the memories of the years leading up to Vietnam. Annalise is currently showing Logan the memories of him and Victor fighting in Vietnam. Logan sees Victor attempted to rape a young Vietnamese woman and soldiers in their unit are trying to stop him. Victor attack a senior officer killing him and then attack the other soldiers trying to stop him. Logan runs to his brother aid and he helps his brother fight off the soldiers. A short time later Logan sees him and his brother standing in front of a firing squad and the firing squad is shooting at them. The bullets hit the brothers and both of them use their mutant powers to push the bullets out of their bodies. Neither of them dies because Victor and Logan start to heal when the bullets are out of their bodies. Officers take Logan and Victor to a holding cell where the two of them are to spend the rest of the war. Annalise then show Logan the memory of the first time he meet William Stryker, when he and Victor were in the holding cell in Vietnam, which is when William Stryker comes to ask Logan and Victor to join team X. The brothers learn from William Stryker that team X is made up of mutants. Annalise then starts to show Logan the memories of working with team X on covert missions that take place all of the world. The other members of the team were Wade Wilson, Agent Zero, Chris Bradley, Fred Dukes, and John Wraith, most of the mission seems too difficult for non mutants to handle and the army needs the mission taking care off and that is why the X team was called in. One memory of working with the X team that sticks out to Logan is a mission that takes place in Lagos, Nigeria. The X team is sent to retrieve a mysterious meteorite. Logan sees his team and he are attacking a diamond trafficking to get information about the meteorite. He then sees the X team in a remote village and William Stryker and the team learns the meteorite fall from the sky. Logan then sees wade Wilson and William Stryker interrogate villagers to get information from the people of the remote village. However, William Stryker ends up ordering the X team to kill the villagers when no one will tell him what he want to hear. Logan then sees himself stop his teammates from attacking the villagers and then he and Victor get in an argument. Logan then sees himself working away from his team leaving them in the remote village, because he wants noting to do with the team or William Stryker anymore. Annalise then starts to show Logan the events that happened after leaving team X and continue to show him all the memories until she reaches the Adamantium procedure. Then Annalise uses her powers of metal healing on Logan to make dealing with the new memories easier for him to cope with.  
Annalise takes her hands off Logan head and then drop her hands onto his hands that are still on her knees. She smiles at Logan and Logan takes Annalise hands in his hands, as she leans against the back of the bench. The two of them sit in silently for a few minutes. Logan is taking in everything that Annalise showed him, which is more then he thought he would get to see today. Annalise is resting because showing Logan all of his memories and then using her metal healing power took a ton of energy. In addition this session of give Logan his memories back have pushed her power of giving people memories back further then ever before. Normal she only gives four memories back to someone at a time. However she thought that Logan needed to see all his memories at one time and not a few at a time.

"Thank you for showing me my past Anna, all the memories you give me today clear so much up."

"You are welcome."

"How about you go lay down on the bed and rest because you look like you could fall to sleep any second Anna. I will cook us a late lunch/early dinner, since lunch was at noon and it is already two-thirty."

"Sound good to me."

Logan gets up from the bench and walks over to the refrigerator. Annalise slides across the bench and then stand up from the bench. She then walks over to the two steps that lead up to the bed. Annalise climbs the two steps and then sit on the bed. She slides to the center of the bed and then lays down on the bed. Annalise then rolls onto her right side and watching Logan, who is opening the top door that is the freezer section of the refrigerator/freezer unit. Logan looks around the freezer for a few moments and then he pulls out a frozen whole chicken. He close the door of the freezer and then walk over to the counter. He set the frozen chicken that is five pounds down on the counter and on the left side of the kitchen sink. Logan turns on the oven and set it at 425 Fahrenheit. He then gets a roast pan out of the last cabinet under the sink, which is on the left side. Annalise watching Logan takes the frozen chicken out of the package and then pull the giblets out of the bird. After throwing out the giblets, Logan put the chicken into a roast pan. Then she watches Logan wash his hand in the kitchen sink. A few minutes later Logan has poured a tablespoon of olive oil over the chicken and is now sprinkle salt and pepper onto the chicken. Then Logan gets rosemary leaves and garlic from one of the cabinet above the counter and kitchen sink. A short time later he puts some rosemary leaves around the chicken. After Logan puts the jar that the rosemary leaves are in away, he gets to work peeling the garlic cloves. Once the garlic is peel he cut the garlic into thin slices. He then sprinkles the thin slice of garlic around the frozen chicken. Annalise yawns and start to fall asleep, as Logan put the chicken into the oven. Then Logan set the timer on the top of the stove/oven range for an hour and half. In an hour and half he will check the bird with a meat thermometer to see if the temperature is 165 Fahrenheit. A minute later Logan is gathering the Ingredients he needs to make a three-bean Israeli Couscous salad, which is olive oil, red onion, red wine vinegar, Dijon mustard, salt, ground black pepper, Israeli (pearl) couscous, water, green beans, wax beans, kidney beans, dill leaves and Italian parsley leaves. He also gathers up the ingredients he will need to make green beans with hazelnuts and lemon. The canned beans, black salt and pepper shakers, jars of dill leaves and Italian parsley leaves, Israeli (pearl) couscous, the bottles of olive oil and red wine vinegar are in the cabinets over the bench. Red onion and rest of fruit and vegetables not stored in the refrigerator are in the cabinet over the stove/oven range and counter. In addition the glasses, mugs, plates, bowls, spoons, forks and knifes are in the cabinet over the refrigerator/freezer. A short time later Logan is gathering the pans and bowels he would use for the three-bean Israeli Couscous salad and the green beans with hazelnuts and lemon. He also gets the two large wooden serving spoons and two cooking spoons for the side dishes. Logan set everything on the counter top. He then walks over to the bench and takes a seat facing the bed. He then starts to watch Annalise, he watching Annalise for ten and half minutes. Logan then gets up and walks over to the kitchen area. He put a saucepan on the left bottom burner of the stove and put some oil into the pan. Then Logan set the burner to five degrees. He then waits until the oil is shimmering and once it starts to shimmer Logan puts the Couscous into the saucepan. Logan stirs the couscous again and then he fills another saucepan with water. He set that pan on the right bottom burner. He then set the burner to five degrees and then Logan adds salt to the water. A short time later Logan stirs the couscous, then he gets to work washes the green beans off, so the green beans are ready to be put into the saucepan when the water starts to boil.  
At three-fifteen and at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the school day has been finished for fifteen minutes. Most of the students are working on homework, in most of the rooms in the mansion. However, the students are not working on homework in kitchens, dinning room and rooms in the basement and sub-basement. Lorna is sitting at the table in the study hall on the third floor that is on the girl's side. She is sitting at the center of the table. In addition her back is to the study hall door. Lorna has the notebook and textbook for Math class along with a copy of the Hobbit laying out across from her on the table. In addition she has the notebook and textbook for Physics, a notebook and textbook for world history, a notebook and textbook for political science lay out on the table across from her. The textbook and notebook for Ethics/control your powers are open in front of her, because she is working on the homework essay from Friday that was due today at the start of class. In addition she has an open bottle of wild cherry Pepsi between the notebooks, textbooks and the copy of the Hobbit that she is not using and the textbook and notebook that she is using. Lorna also has a plate with a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich that is cut in half and chips and grapes on the plate too. The plate is setting on the left side of her textbook that is on the left side of the table. She is eating the sandwich, chips and grapes while writing the essay because she has too much homework to get finish before going to bed. Lorna cannot make it to dinner and get the homework done. Down the hall Bobby is knocking on Kitty's bedroom door, because he has the homework assignments and notes for the classes she missed. On the third knock Kitty starts sneezing and a few moments later clears her throat.

"Who is there Ah-choo?"

"Bobby, can I come in for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Bobby opens Kitty's bedroom door and then he walks into the bedroom. He smiles at Kitty who is laying in bed with the bedspread pulled all the way up to her shoulders. Kitty gives Bobby a weak smile back, as Bobby walks over to the desk and set the copy of notes and homework assignments onto the desk.

"I brought you copies of the notes and the homework assignments for English, Ethics/control your powers, Algebra 1 and political science classes and set them on your desk."

"Ah-choo thank you, will you make sure I get the assignments for the rest of this week."

"Sure Kitty. How are you feeling?"

"I feel awful, coughing."

"It sounds like you are getting worse."

"Sniffling I hope that I just came down with a head cold and not the flu that going around the girl's dorms."

"I am going to leave and let you rest. However, before I leave the room do you want me to bring you anything to drink or eat?"

"Not right now, but thanks for asking, coughing."

Kitty's pulls her left arm out from under the bedspread and covers her mouth with her hand because she is still coughing. Bobby turns around and walks to the bedroom door. He then walks out of Kitty's bedroom closes the door behind him. Once in the hallway he looks down the hallway and sees Lorna working on homework in the study hall. Bobby start walking down the hallway and Bobby is going to see if Lorna needs any help with the homework from the classes she missed Friday. A short time later Bobby walks into the study hall and walks up on Lorna right side.

"Do you need any help with your homework from Friday?"

"No, but thank you for asking. I just need to be left alone so I can get all the homework done."

"That is fine, I will leave you alone so you can get your homework done."

Bobby turns around and walks out of the study hall and then Bobby heads to his bedroom, which is a single room. His bedroom is the fifth bedroom on the left side of the boy's dorm area. Bobby's bedroom is also the last bedroom on the left side before the study hall if your back is to the front of the house. Once in his bedroom he walks over to his desk, which is up against the wall on the left side of the door if standing in the bedroom door. In addition the headboard of the bed is against the far-right hand wall and the dresser is across from the bed. The closet door is on the far right-hand wall and across from the desk. Bobby takes his backpack off the desk chair and then takes a seat on the chair. He then gets out his textbooks and notebooks and the copy of the Hobbit for English class. A short time later Bobby is working on his history homework.  
Meanwhile, on the second floor of the mansion Flea has just walked out of the boy's bathroom. He has been in and out off the bathroom since five minutes after lunch ended. In addition he is now wearing a pair of black sweatpant and a black sweatshirt. Flea walks across the hall and up to his bedroom door. He opens the closed bedroom door and walks into the bedroom. He sees the room is empty and he is happy to see that none of his roommates are in the bedroom. Flea closes the bedroom door and then he walks over to his bed. Once at his bed he kicks his shoes off and then he pulls the bedspread down to the end of the bed. He lays down on the bed and then pulls up the bedspread. A few moments later the door to the bedroom open and Arthur Maddicks (Artie) walks into the room. Arthur walks over to the loft bed that is over Flea bed because that is his bed. Then Arthur tosses his backpack up onto his bed, as he kicks off his shoes. Then Arthur climbs the ladder of the loft bed and once at the top get into the bed. He then looks over the side of the loft bed and looks down at Flea.

"Where have you been all afternoon?"

"In the bathroom gagging I have a stomach bug and been throwing up since after lunch and I had diarrhea all day."

"That not good, you should go see Dr. Grey in the medical lab in the sub-basement."

"Maybe later Artie, right now I just want to lie in bed and close my eyes and try to get some rest."

"Do you want me to leave or is it ok if I work on my homework in our bedroom?"

"You can stay, if you want to Artie."

Flea and Arthur stop talking and Arthur gets his textbooks and notebooks out of his backpack. Arthur gets a pen out and then open his Ethics/control your power's notebook. A few moments later he gets to work on the essay assigned during class. Flea has closed his eyelids and has his left hand on his forehead, which feels clammy to the touch despite being really cold. He takes his hand off his forehead and rolls onto his right side. A short time later Flea falls to sleep and Arthur puts his notebooks and textbooks into his backpack. Arthur then put his backpack on his back. A minute later Arthur is standing by the bedroom door. He turns the overhead light off and then walks out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. Arthur then heads to the boy's study hall to work on his homework. At ten minutes after five o'clock almost everyone is head down to the dinning room for dinner, beside for Strom, Flea, Kitty and Danielle who are sleeping. In addition Lorna has not gone down for dinning because she is still working on homework.  
Meanwhile, at Logan place, he is finishing setting the meal on the table. He has already set the table and put the bowls with the three-bean Israeli Couscous salad and green beans with hazelnut and lemon onto the table across from the sitting area. In addition he leaves room between the bowl for the serving plate that the whole chicken is on. Logan set the serving plate with the chicken on it down on the table. He then walks over to the bed and step up onto the bottom step. Logan gentle tap Annalise on her left shoulder and she opens her eyes.

"It is time to eat. Do you want a bottle of water with your meal or do you want a bottle of beer with your meal?"

"I will take a bottle of water."

Logan steps off the step and walks to the refrigerator to get Annalise a bottle of water and a bottle of beer for himself. Annalise set up in bed and the puts her feet over the edge of the bed. She then sidles off the bed and onto the bottom step. A few moments later Annalise is a sidle across the L shaped bench and toward the half of the bench facing the kitchen area. Annalise notice that Logan has made three-bean Israeli Couscous salad, green beans with hazelnut and lemon and a whole chicken. The chicken smells like it has been flavor with olive oil, rosemary leaves and garlic. Logan walks over to the table and he set the bottle of water in from of Annalise. He then sits onto the bench facing the bed and set his bottle of beer down on the table. Logan then he picks up the large carving knife and start cutting the chicken. Annalise put some three-bean Israeli Couscous salad and green beans with hazelnut and lemon onto both of their plates. A few minutes later the two of them are eating. After taking a bite of everything Annalise set her fork down on the plate and looks at Logan.

"Everything taste great and thanks form making dinner."

"I am glad you like the meal that I made for us to eat. Also, it is nice to have a home cooked meal again. I have been going to the bar in town and eating the last couple weeks. However I went to the store and brought grocery this morning because I was getting tired of buffalo wings, hamburger and French fries, cheese fries, fried mushroom, jalapeno popper, fried chicken, grilled cheese sandwich, corned beef Reuben sandwich and pizza."

"My visit came at a good time then, because all of that fatting food is not good for you."

"Let not talk about my diet. What have you been up to since the last time I saw you?"

"Not much just teaching, since the school year started a few months ago."

"What have you been up to?"

"I have been working as a lumberjack when I can get a job or cage fighting for money when I am not able to get a job as a lumberjack."

Logan goes back to eating and Annalise takes a drink of water. A few moments later Annalise goes back to eating too. When Logan finish drinking his first bottle of beer Annalise using her power of telekinesis to open the refrigerator door and then uses telekinesis to get Logan another bottle of beer. She then floats the bottle of beer over to Logan, who grab the bottle out of thin air when the bottle reaches him. Annalise close the refrigerator door using her powers and then goes back to eating, as Logan open his beer.

"Would you tell you student that it is ok to use your power of telekinesis to get something to drink out of the refrigerator?"

"It depends on if they were at home or somewhere that would make people without the mutant gene uncomfortable because if their were using the power just to show off then it would be wrong."

"So you would have no issues with one of your student using they powers to get a beer out of the refrigerator?"

"Not a beer seeing that the students are under twenty-one. However if their used the power of telekinesis to get a bottle of pop or water out of the refrigerator I have no issues with that."

Annalise and Logan goes back to eating and the two of them cannot stop smiling at each other. The two of them catch up over dinner and both of them eat until the two of them are stuffed and can eat not more. Then the two of them sit at the table and Logan clean the left over chicken off the bone. Annalise using her power of telekinesis to float a plastic food storage container and lid to the table.  
Meanwhile, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Flea has just step out of the elevator and into the sub-basement. He stops just outside the elevator and looks around. On the wall across from the elevator and at the front of the house from right to left if standing with your back to the elevator is the medical lab. Then the laboratory and the last room are the radiology where the X-ray, MRI and CAT scan (Medicine computerized axial tomography) machines are. At the end of the hall on Flea left is the door leading to the jet, if standing with your back to the elevator. The door to the room Cerebro is in, is at the right end of the hall if standing with your back to the elevator. The doors that are on the same wall as the elevator is from left to right if facing the elevator and doors are the computer generator training room, men's locker room for X-men, elevator and women locker room for x-men. Flea walks across the hall and to the medical lab. He stops in front of the door and wait for the sensor to pick up that someone is at the door. A few moments later the door opens and Flea walks into the medical lab. He sees that professor Xavier and Jean Grey are standing on the right side of the exam table that is on the right side of the room, if standing in the doorway. Flea then notices that Miss. Munroe is laying on the exam table. Flea starts to turn around, but Flea stop when he hears professor Xavier clear his throat.

"Dr. Grey will be with you soon, you can lay down on the free exam table or take a seat on the exam table."

Flea starts to gagging and Jean using her power of telekinesis too sent him a metal emesis basin. When the metal emesis basin gets near Flea grabs the emesis basin out of the air, he then starts to dry heaving into the emesis basin. Storm sits up on the exam table and looks at Flea.

"Ahem Jean go take care of Flea coughing I can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jean looks at Storm and then help her lay back down on the exam table. A few moments later Jean Grey walks over to Flea and then she helps the student walk over to the free exam table. Flea set the emesis basin on the stand between the exam tables and then he sits on the exam table. Jean goes and gets a thermometer, as Flea lays down on the exam table. A few moments later Flea has the thermometer in his mouth and Jean is examine Flea's abdomen to see if he has any tenderness by his belly button or downward and to the right side of his abdomen. However he does not seem to have any tenderness in either area. The thermometer start to beep and Jena takes the thermometer out of Flea mouth and see that he is running a fever of hundred and one point three degrees Fahrenheit.

"What are your Symptoms beside the fever and dry heaving?"

" A sore throat and I had diarrhea and a stomachache all day. After lunch I start throwing up and have been in and out of the bathroom all afternoon and evening, either throwing up or using the bathroom, same times both."  
"Say like gastroenteritis and a cold. I want you to sleep in the medical lab tonight, so I can keep an eye on you. In the morning if you can keep water down and no longer have diarrhea I will let you go back to your bedroom."

"Ok."

Flea close his eyelids, as Jean Grey walks away from him and over to professor Xavier and Miss. Munroe. Jean starts to check Storm vital signs. Simultaneously Charles turns his wheelchair so he can see Storm, Flea and Jean. Upstairs on the main floor Kitty is in the kitchen. She is heating up a bowl of chicken noodle soup in the microwaves because she slept through lunch and dinner. Kitty start sneezing and covers her mouth and nose with her hands. Lorna walks into the kitchen and walks over to the cabinets over the refrigerator. She then open the third cabinet and grabs two boxes of sour patch kids and a large box of air heads. Lorna set the sour patch kids and the box of air heads on the counter top of the kitchen island and then opens the refrigerator. Lorna then gets out two twenty-oz bottles of Mt. Dew. She then grabs the two boxes of sour patch kids and the box of air head and start to walk toward the kitchen door.

"Ah-choo Lorna if you eat all that sugar and drink two Mt. Dew you will be up all night."

"That the point, I have to get my homework from Friday and all of today homework done before first period tomorrow."

"You should have done coughing Friday homework over the weekend."

"I could not get out of bed because of an awful headache that had since Friday morning and menstrual cramps Saturday and Sunday."

The microwaves start to beep and Kitty opens the door of the microwaves. She take the bowl of soup out and then set the bowl on the counter, so she can close the microwaves door. Lorna leans against the frame of the doorway of the kitchen and watch Kitty pick up the bowl of soup and then walk over to the kitchen island. Kitty set the bowl of soup on the island in front of the middle bar stool. She then pulls a bar stool out and sits down on the stool. Kitty's pick up the spoon setting on the island and start to stirs the soup around and start coughing into her left elbow. Lorna push off the frame of the doorway and then walks over to Kitty, she set the bottle of pop and boxes of air heads and sour patch kids down on the kitchen island. Lorna then puts her left hand onto Kitty's forehead, which is very warm. She takes her head of Kitty's forehead and giver Kitty a worried look.

"I am I running a fever?

"Yes you are running a fever and that cough sound awful. Have you take your temperature?"

"No, can you get me ah-choo a bottle of water?"

"Sure."

Lorna walks away from Kitty and walks over to refrigerator. She open up the left door of the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water from the third shelf. Lorna then closes the door and walks over to the kitchen island. She then set the bottle of water down in front of Kitty, who has just eat a spoonful of soup. Kitty set the spoon in the bowl and then grabs the napkin from the island. Kitty then covers her mouth and nose with a napkin and start sneezing into the napkin. She also turns away from Lorna because she does not want to get her sick. Lorna reach across the island and grabs the boxes of sour patch kids and air head and the two bottle of MT. Dew.

"Ahem thank you for getting me a bottle of water Lorna."

"You are welcome. Take it easy and get well soon. I have to get back to working on my homework."

"Ok."

Kitty gives Lorna a weak smile and then she starts coughing. Kitty covers her mouth with her left elbow. Lorna turns away from Kitty and walks out of the kitchen. She then walks to the grand staircase to head upstairs to the third floor. Back in kitchen Kitty has gone back to eating her bowl of soup. Five minutes later Kitty has pushed the bowl away. In addition her head is laying on her forearms that are on the counter top of the island and she is coughing into her forearms. Bobby walks into the kitchen and sees Kitty sitting at the island. He walks over to Kitty and notice the half-eaten bowl of soup.

"How are you feeling Kitty?"

"Awful."

Simultaneously Kitty turns her head to her left and opens her eyelids to see Bobby standing next to her. Kitty start sneezing and grab her napkin and covers her mouth and nose.

"Are you finish eating Kitty?"

Kitty shakes her head yes and Bobby picks up the bowl of soup. He then goes and pours the uneaten soup into the trash can. A few moments later Bobby is standing in front of the kitchen sink washing the bowl and spoon Kitty used. Kitty sidles off the bar stool and throws the used napkin into the trash can. She then walks back over to the bar stools and sits on the center bar stool and lean against the back of the bar stool.

"That was a mistake to eat, now my stomach is upset."

"That not good."

Kitty start coughing into her left elbow and Bobby is drying the bowl off. Bobby puts away the spoon and then puts the bowl away. He then walks over to Kitty.

"You need to get back to bed Kitty."

"I am just going to sit here for a few minutes and let the nausea pass."

Bobby gives Kitty a worried look and simultaneously she jumps off the bar stool. Kitty runs out of the kitchen and across the first floor to Professor Xavier's study door. She does not knock on the door. Kitty just runs through the door and into the study. Kitty has her left hand over her mouth and she runs past the professor who is sitting at his desk grading papers. Kitty runs through the closed bathroom door and over to the toilet. Then drops to her knees in front of the toilet and puts the toilet seat up really fast, Kitty then takes her hand off her mouth and leans over the toilet and start to vomit right away. Simultaneously Bobby knocks on Professor Xavier's study door.

"Come in Bobby."

Bobby opens the door and walks into the study. He walks over to the professors' desk and he can hear Kitty getting sick to her stomach in the bathroom, a few minutes later Kitty open up the bathroom door and walks into the study.

"Bobby will you help me to my bedroom?"

"Sure."

Bobby walks over to Kitty and puts his left arm around his waist. Then the two of them walk over to the open study door. A short time later Kitty and Bobby are walking down toward the grand staircase and Charles is heading to the elevator to go talk to Jean in the medical lab.  
Meanwhile, at Logan's slide in truck trailer Annalise is washing the dishes. Logan walks out of the bathroom and then he walks up behind Annalise. He then starts to kiss her neck, as she washes a plate. A few moments later she set the plate in the dish rack that on the left side of the kitchen sink. Logan pulls Annalise away from the sink and moves her toward the bed. In addition he is still kissing her neck, Annalise starts to pull away from Logan. Logan stop kissing Annalise and look up at her.

"The dishes can wait, but I cannot wait any longer."

Logan start kissing her neck again and put his hands around Annalise waist and lift her off the ground. He then set her on the bed and puts her hand under her dress and start to pulls her tights down. Annalise bent down and start to kiss Logan on the lips and he stops taking her tights off. Annalise push the legs of the tights off with her feet. A few minutes later both Logan and Annalise are under the bedspread and the two of them are making love.  
At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Bobby and Kitty are in Kitty's bedroom and Kitty is sitting on her bed vomiting into her bedroom trash can that is in her hand. Bobby is holding Kitty hair out of her face. Kitty stops getting sick and set the trash can on the floor, as Bobby lets go of her hair. Kitty lays down on her bed and pulls the bedspread up.

"Ahem thank you for holding my hair ah-choo out of my face."

"I was just being nice."

"Maybe you should leave now, you do not need to catch what I have."

"I have already been exposed to what you have and I will take the risk."

"But I do not want you to get sick, coughing."

"Will you be all right if I leave?"

"Ah-choo I will be fine Bobby, yawing."

"Once you are a sleep I will leave."

"Ok."  
Kitty rolls over onto her right side and Bobby turns the lamp on the nightstand off, which is the only light on in the bedroom. He then goes and sits on the desk chair to keep an eye on Kitty until she falls to sleep. A few minutes later Kitty is sound asleep and Bobby is walking over to the bedroom door. When Bobby walks out the door, he sees Jean Grey and Charles Xavier in front of him. Bobby close the door and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Kitty is asleep, please do not go into her bedroom and wake her up."

"We will not go into her bedroom Bobby, Charles and I will wait until she wakes up."

Charles backs his wheelchair up and a few moments later he and Jean are head over to the elevator. Bobby heads to her bedroom to finish his homework before lights out. The house is started to quiet down for the night because the younger students have already gone to bed. Jean has down to the medical lab and Charles head to his bedroom to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter Two: Holiday seasons part one

Chapter Two: Holiday seasons part one  
It is eight o'clock on the evening of December twenty-third and it is snowing in Salem Center and all of Westchester County. Storm is pulling the 2003 black Dodge sprinter-extend van into the garage. Once Storm has parked the van between a 2003 charcoal Dodge sprinter-extend and the 2002 black Cadillac Escalade, Sage opens the side slide door. The eight students in the back of the van start climbing out of the van and all of the students hands are full of bags from the mall. Simultaneously Storm turns the van off and then she looks over at Lorna who is sitting on the front passenger seat of the van. Lorna head is resting against the window and her eyes are closed. Storm notices that Lorna is wearing a black leather jacket and gray sweatshirt that has a hoodie. In addition the sweatshirt has metal studs going from the base of the hood and the studs go under the underarms. The studs stop under the base of the hoodie in the back and two metal circles are around the places that the hoodie strings come out. Storm notices the sleeves of the sweatshirt are pull over the black leather bracelets that have studs on them and that Lorna always wears. In addition she has a pair of black knit workout pants with bootcut legs that are too long and cover up her boots. Lorna's long green hair is French braid.

"Lorna's we are home."

"What?"

"I said that we were home."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know."

Lorna opens her eyes and lifts her head off the window. She then reaches down and grabs the bags of gifts that she had wrap at the mall from the floor of the van. A short time later Lorna starts to open the door and Strom puts her right hand on Lorna's shoulders.

"Lorna is everything all right because you seem off all day and you have been moody all day too?"

"Everything is fine, I just have not been sleep well is all."

Before Miss. Munroe can say anything else to her, Lorna open the van door and get out of the van. Lorna heads inside and goes to the parlor (living room). Once in the parlor she kneels down in front of the Christmas tree. Lorna starts taking the wrapped gift boxes and gift bags out of the store bags and place the gifts for Artie, Jones, Jubilee, Siryn, Sage, Pyro, Colossus, Cypher, Hellion and the few really young children still on campus under the Christmas tree that is on the right side of the fireplace. In addition the Christmas tree is in front of bookcases' built into the walls and the bookcase is on each side of the fireplace. The Christmas tree is also in front of the far right-hand wall of the living room if standing in the doorway of the living room. Lorna places the gifts for her teachers under the Christmas too. She has already given Flea, Kitty, Bobby, Jean Grey, Scott Summers and the rest of the students that went home for the holiday their gifts the night before their left to go home. Lorna looks down at gift bags and wrapped boxes and smiles to herself. She set three red envelopes in front of the gift bags and wrapped boxes. One of the envelope say Esme Frost and the second envelope it says Sophie Frost and on the third envelope is the name Phoebe Frost. Esme, Sophie and Phoebe are sisters and are a set of triples. The reason the triples' names are on envelopes is she did not know what to get the triples since she does not hang out with them. She got them twenty dollar gift cards to Clair's at the mall. Lorna's ball up the empty plastic bags from the mall stores. Then tosses the ball up bags across the room and into the trash can in the right-hand corner if your back is to the Christmas tree. Lorna then picks up a small plastic bag for the pharmacy in the mall and stands up from the kneeling positions. Simultaneously Esme, Sophie and Phoebe frost walks into the living room and by Lorna. Lorna smiles at the triples and then walks out of the room and into the hallway. In addition Lorna is thinking the sisters spent way too much time together. Also, every time that I see the triplets together I get weird vibes coming from the sisters. Lorna walks into the kitchen and gets a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. After closing the refrigerator door Lorna leans against the refrigerator and wait for the intense gas pain she is having to pass.  
Almost two minutes later Lorne is walking through the front hallway of the third floor toward the girl's bedrooms. When Lorna reaches the end of the front hallway and the three bedrooms at the front of the house, she turns to the right. Lorna then starts walking down the side hallway on the left side of the mansion. Lorna walks past the first room on her right and one bedroom on her left. She then turns to face the second door on the right side of the hallway if your back is to the front of the mansion. Lorna opens the bedroom door and walks into the bedroom that she shares with Sage. Lorna closes the bedroom door behind her. She then walks by the wooden desk on the left and right side of the bedroom. The two desks are made out of mahogany and each of the desk has a dark stain. Each desk has three shelves at the back of the desk. The desk shelves have sides and a top attached above the top shelf of the units. In addition the top of the shelves units touch the ceiling of the bedroom. In addition the end of the beds attached to the side of the desks. The other end of the desk attached to the wall on the left and right side of the bedroom door. Lorna tosses her leather jacket onto the seat of the mahogany desk chair. Lorna's desk is on the right side of the room if your back is to the bedroom door. Also, the desk chair has a metal rod attached to the base of the seat. Four wheels are attached to metal rods connected to a metal ring around the rod that hold the seat up and allow the seat to be lower or rise higher. Lorna walks over to her bed, which is also wooden and made from mahogany. The bed has a dark stain and is a low loft bed. The bed has a dresser built into it with four rows and each row of the dresser have three drawers. The back section of the low loft bed set taller then the mattress and the sides of the bed. In addition two thin wooden dividers have spilt the back section of the low loft bed into three sections. Lorna set the bag for the pharmacy and the bottle of water down on the center section of the back of the bed. Then Lorna hops up onto the mattress of the bed. Sage who is wrapping gift using her low loft bed as a table, turn around and looks at Lorna. Lorna kicks her boots off her feet and then lay down onto her bed, which two pillows are on the end of the bed facing the bedroom door. Lorna grabs the plastic pharmacy bag off the back section of the loft bed and reach into the bag. She pulls out a box and a bottle from the plastic bag. The box is labeled Gas-X extra strength softgel capsule for fast relieve of pressure, bloating and discomfort from gas. The bottle is a bottle of Phillips laxative dietary supplement caplets for comfortable relief of constipation. Lorna takes two softgel capsules out of the box of gas-x extra strength. She then takes out two caplets out of the bottle of Phillips laxative dietary supplement. After putting the cap back on the bottle of phillips Lorna set the box and bottle onto the back of her bed by the black digital alarm clock. The alarm clock is at the end of the bed by her pillows. Lorna sits up and puts the two capsules of gas-x extra strength and two caplets of Phillips laxative dietary supplement into her mouth. Sage watching Lorna grabs the bottle of water and opens the water. Then Sage watching Lorna drinks some water to wash down the capsules and caplets.

"You still constipation and still have gases too?"

"Yes and I am so uncomfortable. I am so bloat that I had to wear my oversized workout pants today and my oversized sweatshirt too."

Lorna set the bottle of water down on the back of the loft bed and lays her head down on the pillows. Then rolls over onto her left side, so her back is to Sage. Simultaneously she passing gas loudly and it smells really badly too.

"I am sorry."

"It is fine, do you want to be left alone for a while because if you do I can go downstairs and get a snack?"

"Thanks it would be nice to be alone for awhile."

Sage quickly puts the unwrapped gift back into the plastic bags from the mall and then she leaves the bedroom. Once in the hallway Sage closes the bedroom door and then walks over to the staircase. When Sage reaches the staircase she begins to run down the steps of the staircase, singing Rocking around the Christmas Tree to herself.  
Meanwhile, back on the third floor in Sage and Lorna's bedroom, Lorna is laying on her bed on her left side. She is crying because between the gas pains and the pain from being constipation she is too much pain to handle. Lorna grabs the bottle of ibuprofen of the back of the bed and opens the bottle. She pours three pills of two hundred milligrams into her left hand and then puts the pills into her mouth. Lorna close the bottle of ibuprofen and then open the bottle of water. She lifts her head off the pillows and drinks the bottle of water in eight large mouthfuls. Lorna then set the empty bottle on the back of the low loft bed. Lorna lays her head against the pillows again and cries herself to sleep. At nine o'clock Sage walks into her and Lorna's bedroom and then Sage walks over to Lorna's bed. Sage shake Lorna to wake her up and Lorna rolls over onto her right side and looks at her roommate.

"Miss. Munroe is taking all the older students to our local outside ice rink, for nighttime ice skating."

"I do not want to go."

"Come on Lorna it will be fun."

"I say that I do not want to go, I just want to be left alone and sleep."

"You really did not have a choice because going is mandatory for all older students. Professor Xavier is going to watches the movie Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer with the two six-year and the other few young students to settle them down before bed time. The reason for this is that they are hyper and really excite about Christmas being two nights and one full day away."

"There is not enough room in one van?"

"Colossus is driving one of the other vans, so there will be enough room."

"Fine. I will meet you, Miss. Munroe and the rest of the older students downstairs in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Sage walk away from Lorna's bed and she goes over to the bedroom door. She then walks out the bedroom and start walking down the hall. Simultaneously Lorna slowly sits up in bed, then looks at her alarm clock and sees that it is nine o'clock. Lorna puts her feet over the side of the bed and looks down at her boots on the floor of the bedroom. Lorna slides off the low loft bed and puts her boots on. She then heads downstairs to meet Miss. Munroe, Sage, Colossus, Jubilee, Pyro and Esme, Sophie and Phoebe frost and the rest of the older students. Pyro walk over to Lorna and puts his left arm around his girlfriends' waist. Lorna gives him a weak smile and is trying to hide how much pain she is in from everyone.  
A half hour later at the outside ice rink, most of the older students are all ready ice staking. However Lorna has just get her rental ice skates and is walking over to a bench. Storm has just finish lace up her ice skates, when Lorna sits on the bench in front of the ice rink. Lorna is sitting on her teacher left side and Storm is tying the lace of her left ice skates, she has already tied the right ice skate. A short time later Storm stands up from the bench and walks toward the ice rink. Strom stops at the door to the oval barrier around the ice rink and looks back at Lorna.

"Hurry up Lorna."

"(Rolling her eyes) Whatever."

"Ice skating is fun and you will have a good time tonight."

"Whatever."

Storm's shakes her head at Lorna and then open the door. She steps onto the ice and leaves the door open for Lorna. A few minutes later Lorna steps onto the ice and closes the door. Lorna keeps a hand over the barrier wall as she starts to skate around the ice rink because she only went ice-skating once before today. In addition the last time Lorna ice skating most of the time was spent falling down or fly through the air and hit the ice hard because she kept unintentionally leaving the toe pick in the ice. Peter Rasputin A.K.A. Colossus skates over to Lorna and smiles at her.

"You will go faster if you let go of the wall Lorna."

"I do not want to go fast and if I let go of the wall I will fall."

"I will not let you fall Lorna take my right hand with your left hand and let go of the wall."

Lorna looks at Peter and slowly takes a hold of his right hand. However Lorna keeps her other hand on the wall until she is a 100 percent satisfied that she has her footing. A short time later Peter and Lorna are in the center of the ice rink and are skating circles around the rest of the students and their teacher Miss. Munroe. Storm smiles to herself as Lorna and Peter skate by her. She sees that Lorna looks to be having a good time, which is good to see because Lorna has been moody all day and no fun to be around. However it seems look Lorna's mood is improving. Pyro skate over to Lorna and Peter and take a hold of Lorna free hand.  
Meanwhile, at Logan's trailer in Canada, Logan and Annalise have already gone to bed for the night. The reason for this is that it had been a long day for Logan who has been cutting down trees for fire wood for the locals. Logan is exhaust from working so hard and Annalise is getting tired early each day. Annalise is having a nightmare about her time in Auschwitz concentration camp and the mattress of the bed is floating in the air. The mattress is a few inches from the ceiling, Annalise hand moves and touches the right side of Logan head. Suddenly Logan is pull out of the dream he was having about his childhood and he is now seeing what Annalise is dreaming about. Logan sees an underfed ten and half year old Annalise who is wearing a pair of black and white striped pajama. Her hair that was shave when Annalise's first arrival at the camp has started to grow out and is to the tip of her ears in length. Annalise is in an off-white room that has saws and medical instruments hanging from the wall. He notices that the room only has one window that in the center of the room looking out onto rows and rows of long brick and wooden building. In addition the wall Logan sees a long glass wall and a set of glass double doors that are across from the wall with the window. Annalise is standing beside an aluminum exam table where a girl that is identical to her is laying on. Logan notices the girl laying on the exam table looks weak, sickly and underfed too.

"Hannah I am going to show Dr. Klaus Schmidt my powers today."

"No Anna."

"Hannah you are in no shape to let him do more experiments. You are running a fever, coughing a lot and you are having a hard time breathing."

"Coughing, If it keeps you safe then he can do whatever experiments he wants on me. It will not result in me showing him any powers like you have because I do not have any coughing."

"You do not know that for sure, your power might not reveal themselves yet is all."

"Anna, I am doing this to save you because you have always been the strong and health one coughing. You need to live through the war to show everyone that people of the Jewish religion and mutants are kind, gentle and peaceful too."

"Do not say that Hannah you will make it through the war too."

"You know that is not true Anna I can feel life slipping away from me as we talk coughing."

Annalise start crying and Hannah reach out with her right hand. Hannah wipes the tears from her twin sister face. Anna tries to stop her sister, but Hannah push Annalise hands away, both time Hannah tries. Hannah gives her twin sister a weak smile. Annalise tries to smile back at Hannah. However, Annalise cannot put a smile on her face.

"Anna did not let Dr. Schmidt see you cry, do not give him one reason to be happy because if you do you are letting Dr. Schmidt win a little at a time, coughing."

Hannah sits up on the exam table and start coughing harder and gagging on mucus that is trying to come up. Annalise looks around the room and see a tray with a box of tissues. Annalise walks over to the tray and grabs a handful of tissues from the box. Then Annalise runs over to Hannah and hand her the tissues. Hannah covers her mouth with a couple of the tissues and start coughing up thick dark green mucus. In addition Hannah is also coughing up blood. When she stops coughing up mucus Hannah lays down again and closes her eyelids. Hannah drops the used tissues on the exam table beside and Annalise picks up the used tissues and looks at what her sister cough up.

"You are coughing up blood Hannah that is not good, you need to go see a doctor in the hospital and see if you can get some antibiotics."

"Anna the blood is from breaking blood vessels in my lungs from coughing so much."

"You cannot be sure about that Hannah. It could be from an infection."

"It not from an infection Anna and I am fine and you do not have to worry about me."

Before Annalise can say anything else to Hannah, the doors to the room open. Dr. Klaus Schmidt pushing a cart with an electroshock therapy machine on it comes into the medical experimental lab that is off his office. The electroshock machine is incased in wood on the outside with a wooden lid that lifts. The twin sister looks at the man who is five feet ten and has blue eyes. In addition the doctor has light brown hair. Hannah feels like she needs to cough, but she refuses to cough in front of the doctor who works for the Nazi. Klaus Schmidt pushes the cart pass Annalise and over to the left side of the metal exam table. Dr. Klaus Schmidt plugs the machine in and then he lifts the lid up. He then hooks the head probes of the electroshock therapy machine onto Hannah's head and then he places a hand onto her forehead, which feels like it is on fire. In addition Hannah's forehead is clammy too.

"You are running a fever 25000 that is not good."

"I feel fine, coughing."

"And coughing which is not good. In addition that cough does not sound health, I might have too sent you to the hospital ward after the session. That would mean death for you because the hospital here has no antibiotics."

"I am not sick. I feel health really. I was just play tag with the younger children and running away from the boy who coughing was it, before being brought here, coughing. That is why it feels like I am running a fever and keep coughing."

"Good try, I was watching you and you were sitting by the fence watching the game of tag."

Dr. Klaus Schmidt gives the twins girls a wicked smile and then he stops talking. The doctor then shoves a bite piece into Hannah's mouth, which prevents her from bitting her tongue. However, the bite piece is only making Hannah cough. The Nazi doctor then turns the main power on, followed by turning on the input volts and the power flow to the patient. He then turns the dial for the length of time and set the machine for eleven seconds. Klaus Schmidt then turns the other dial to a hundred and twenty.

"25001 are you going to slow me what powers you have today?"

"No."

Dr. Klaus Schmidt flips the shock switch down. He then pushes the switch that is on the left side of the dial for how long the shock goes for. The electric current starts to flow through Hannah body cause her to start convulsions. Annalise helpless watches as Hannah convulsions and cannot take it. She turns toward her twin sister head. Annalise then start staring at the head probes on each side of her twin sister head. The probes start to shimmies a little and suddenly Annalise and Dr. Klaus Schmidt hear Hannah voice in their heads.

"Anna's do not uses your powers because that is what he wants. Be brave and keep your powers hiding from him, do not let the evil doctor win."

Hannah stops convulsions and simultaneously Annalise turns away from her sister. Dr. Klaus Schmidt hits the switch on the right side of the dial that set the length of time to reset the machine. Then Dr. Schmidt push the switch to shock Hannah again, a few second later Hannah start convulsions again and Annalise hears her sister voice in her head again.

"Anna's I love you and I want you to stay strong for me. Find mom and dad after the war ends and tell them I love them too."

"(Using telepathic communication) Hannah stays with me and you can tell our parents yourself."

"(Using telepathic communication) I cannot stay with you. My heart is beating so fast Anna and I am seeing a bright light and I want to go toward it."

"(Using telepathic communication) do not follow the light Hannah!"

"(Using telepathic communication) I think I have to Anna, but it will be fine because I will be with our grandparents from both sides of the family. Remember to stay strong and keep fighting."

With that the voice in Annalise's head stops and she turns around to see her sister is no longer convulsions and that Hannah is not breath either. Dr. Klaus Schmidt turns off electroshock machine and then check to see if the girl on the exam table has a pulse, which she does not have. Annalise bent over her sister body and start crying.

(Screaming) come back to me Hannah, how will I make it through the war without you?"

Dr. Klaus Schmidt steps away from the exam table. The doctor then walks to the center of the room to watch what 25001 is going to do now that her twin sister is dead. After a few minutes' Annalise steps away from the body of her dead sister. Annalise then start walking toward the doctor and her eyes are focusing on the saws and medical instruments hanging from the wall behind the doctor. The saw and medical instruments start to shake against the wall, when the doors to the lab open. The doctor sees a fourteen-year boy standing in the doorway between two SS guards and the numbers 24005 are tattooed on the boy left forearm.

"Do not give in and use the powers that you have because that is what Dr. Schmidt wants!"

However, it was too late and every saws and medical instruments fly off the wall and start to fly across the room. Erik Magnus Lehnsherr ducks and a few seconds later a saw flies over his head. The SS guards do not duck and the saws cut the guards necks as flying pass. Before he knows what he is doing Erik is using his powers to bend the blades of the saws and medical instruments. The reason for this is that if Dr. Klaus Schmidt gets killed, the Nazi SS will send Annalise and him to the gas chamber. Klaus Schmidt sees what is happening and runs to the SS guards and check on them. Then he runs into his office and grabs two handfuls of gauze. He runs back over to the guards and give the guards the gauze to put against the cuts on their neck. The guards hold the gauze against their neck and keep pressures on the wounds. Dr. Klaus Schmidt watching the two mutants using their powers in front of him, a short time later Annalise drops to her knees and start crying into her hands. All of the saws and medical instruments drop to the white tile floor. Erik stops using his powers too and runs over to Annalise and kneels down beside her. He looks up at the exam table and sees that the ten and half year old girl that is laying on the table is not breathing. Erik puts his right arm around Annalise shoulders and she lays her head on his shoulder and keeps cry. The doctor stop watching the kids and goes over to the two ss guards.  
At this point of Annalise's dream Logan wakes up screaming and pulls Annalise hand off his head, Logan looks around the trailer. He notices that he is inches away from the ceiling because the mattress is floating in the air. He taps Annalise on the shoulder several time and when Annalise opens her eyes a few moments later the mattress fall out of the air. The mattress lands on the bed platform of the trailer. Annalise and Logan sits up in the bed. Then Logan looks at Annalise and he has a look of shock on his face. Annalise turns away from Logan and start talking.

"Logan it was just a nightmare about my past is all and you need to worry about me or the dream."

"Anna one of your hands ended up on my head and I sew and heard everything you were dreaming about."

"What?"

"I saw and heard what you were dreaming about, you mean you never show anyone you past before?"

"No, Charles Xavier has read my mind telepathically and saw my memories. However, I have never shown anyone my past on my own before. However, now that it has happened I am glad it was you who get to see a memory of my past. You should know about what I went through during world war two."

Logan starts yawing and rubbing his eyes with his hands. Annalise who has been looking away from Logan turns her head toward him and sees that he look exhaust. Logan lays his head against his two pillows and is fighting to stay awake.

"Logan go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"Yawning I want to talk now. I wait to know what your twin sister was like, yawing."

"Logan you are exhaust and can hardly keep your eyes open just go to sleep. I will tell you all you want to know tomorrow."

"I can make some coffee and that will wake me up yawning."

"I will tell you a little about Hannah tonight and then you are going to go back to sleep."

"Ok that is better then nothing."

"Hannah was two minutes older then me and was a fighting from the moment she took her first breath. She always had a persistent cough with mucus from the day we were born. In addition her sweat tastes like salt at lest that what she told me. Like you Hannah was sick a lot as a child and was in and out of the hospital because of pneumonia and bronchitis. She was always thinner then I was despite always eating. The doctors were always running tests on Hannah trying to find out way she was coming down with pneumonia and bronchitis. In addition the reason Hannah had a sticky buildup of mucus in her lungs, which was really tough for her to cough up."

"Yawning did the doctor find out what cause Hannah to be sick so much?"

"Yes one doctor had another case with the same issues in a boy patient and said that Hannah had cystic fibrosis. The doctor was surprise to see she was still alive at five when she told us what Hannah had. At the time most people with cystic fibrosis did not live to see their first birthday. However, Hannah was one of the few that live to see her first birthday and to start school. Her health begun to get worse once the war started and all of the antibiotics went to the soldiers fighting in the war."

"Did your parents dress the two of you alike?"

"Yes all the time and we hate it."

"Sniffling and yawning, what did the two of you like to do together as kids, yawing?"

"We like to jump rope, play dolls and read. I tell you more then I was planing on telling you tonight, now go back to sleep."

"Yawning I can stay up long."

"You cannot keep your eyes open, which means you are going to fall to sleep soon."

Logan yawns again and then roll over onto his right side. A few moments later he is sound asleep. Annalise lays down and then rolls onto her right side. She starts to watch Logan sleep and is thinking about her twin sister. Annalise rolls over onto her stomach and puts her left arm over Logan's torso. She falls to sleep and start dreaming about the happy time she had with her family before the war start and Logan gets pulled into this dream too.  
Elsewhere, at the outside ice rink in Salem Center, where it is still snowing, Storm and most of the older students are still ice skating. However Lorna is taking a break and is laying on the bench outside the ice-skating rink. John (Pyro) looks over at his girlfriend as he skates by and he knows that something is bothering Lorna. Pyro grab Sage right hand and he pulls her over to the barrier. The two of them lean over the barrier and take a long look at Lorna laying on the bench and see that her eyes are closed. Sage looks at John and knows he is worried about Lorna. She clears her throat and then start to talk.

"You are going to get cold laying on the bench Lorna. Get up and join all of us ice skating."

"I am not feeling up to skating right this moment. I am having really bad Intestinal cramps right this second."

"Sorry take your time."

John looks from Lorna to Sage and then he looks at Lorna again. Lorna still has her eyes closed and does not know he is standing by Sage. He runs his hand through his hair and then clear his throat.

"Then go use the bathroom Lorna."

"I have tried too, John, I am not able to go."

Sage push off the barrier wall and goes back to ice skating. John watching Lorna for a few second and then goes back to ice skating because he is getting cold. After a few minutes of laying on the bench Lorna sits up and then get up from the bench. Lorna walks over to the building that the restrooms are houses in. Then walks through the door on the right and is hope that she can have a bowel movement so she will feel better. Ten minutes later Lorna walks out of the restroom and back over to the bench. She takes a seat on the bench and start to take the ice skates off, because she does not feel up to ice skating anymore and just wants to sleep. A few minutes later Lorna hands in the rental ice skate and walks over to the bench. Lorna sits on the bench and puts her boots on. Then Lorna lies on the bench and wraps her arms around her abdomen. She then closes her eyelids, wishing that the pain and gas would go away. Storm skates over to the side of the ice rink that the bench is on. Then lean over the wall to see Lorna laying on the bench with her eyes closes. Storm then notice that Lorna has her boots on her feet.

"You are support to be ice-skating Lorna."

"I am too tired to ice skates, I will just lay here until it is time to leave."

Storm walks over to the door and opens the door. Then she walks out of the ice rink and over to Lorna. Lorna opens her eyes when she hears someone coming toward her. She sees it is Miss. Munroe, so Lorna pulled her legs up and bent her legs at the knees that way the teacher can sit on the bench. Storm sits on the bench next to Lorna's feet, which are on the left side if standing in front of the bench.

"Lorna's it is going to be awhile before we head back to the mansion and you will get cold laying on the bench. Go get another pair of ice skates and come skate some more."

"No, I just want to lie here and rest."

"Fine, if you get cold go into the restroom to warm up since the restrooms have heat."

"Ok."

Storm stands up from the bench and take a long look at Lorna. Lorna rolls onto her right side, so her back is to the teacher and the ice rink. Storm walks away from Lorna and a short time later is ice skating with the rest of the older students. Lorna jumps off the bench a few minutes later and runs into the restroom. The reason for this is that she thinks the urge to have a bowel movement is strong enough that she can probably go. However, a few minutes later Lorna walks out of the restroom and start to walk over to the bench. Lorna stop walks to the bench and walks over to the stand sale snacks and drinks and get a hot apple cinder. A few minutes later Lorna is sitting on the bench drinking the hot apple cinder and watching her classmates and teacher ice skating.  
At eleven thirty in the evening Storm and the older students are walking up the grand wooden staircase to head upstairs to the third floor of the house. Everyone is being very quiet because the younger students have already gone to bed. Lorna is walking behind everyone and is holding on to the railing of the staircase as she is walking up the stairs. Sage stops walking and waits for Lorna to catch up. Four minutes later Lorna and Sage walk up to their bedroom door. Sage opens the bedroom door and walks into the room first. Lorna follows Sage into the bedroom and closes the door behind them. A few minutes later the two of them have the bottom middle drawers of the built in dressers under their beds open. Lorna gets out a pair of black sweatpant and an oversized black long sleeved nightshirt. Sage grabs a purple nightshirt out of her dresser drawer. Five minutes later Sage is in bed with the bedspread pulled up. Sage has rolled onto her left side and is waiting for Lorna to get back to the room and into bed. She is waiting to go to sleep because she has to turn the lamp on the back of the bed off. The reason she has not turn the lamp off yet is the overhead light is off and the only light is coming from her lamp. Nine minutes later Lorna walks into the bedroom closes the bedroom door behind her. She slowly walks over to her bed, once Lorna gets to the bed she pulls the bedspread down to the end of the bed. Lorna then climbs up onto the mattress and a few moments later is laying on her back. Lorna pulls the bedspread up to her shoulders and Sage waits until Lorna has rolled onto her left side. Then Sage turns the lamp off and falls to sleep a short time later. However, Lorna is unable to fall to sleep because she has awful stomachache and is still passes tons of gas too. She ends up spent most the night in the bathroom trying to have a bowel movement, but is unable too.


	3. Chapter three: Holiday seasons part two

Chapter three: Holiday seasons part two

The next morning at Logan's trailer in Canada it is only seven thirty in the morning. Logan and Annalise have been up for an hour and a half. Annalise is in the small bathroom standing in front of the bathroom sink and mirror. She is looking at the reflection of herself in the mirror and the black dress pants and a red long sleeved blouse she is wearing. In addition the blouse is tucked into the dress pants and the blouse and pants are tighter then normal. Annalise turns sideways and notices that she is a little rounder then normal too. She starts to think back to the last time she had her menstrual cycle. Annalise remembers that she did not have one at the end of last month and has not starts yet this month, which is not normal. Normally she has one every month even at the age of seventy-one, when most women have already gone through menopause long before turning seventy-one. However, she has not gone through menopause. The reason for this is part of her munition of not aging also makes her ovulation each month and gives her an endless supply of eggs. Annalise runs her hands through her long hair that she took out of the bun when she got out of bed and has not put up again. In addition she is thinking could I be pregnant. She hears Logan's pace outside the bathroom door and knows that he has to finishes getting ready for work. Annalise quickly grabs her hairbrush off the sink and combs her hair. Then Annalise pulls hair into a ponytail and short time later she starts to put her makeup on quickly, which start with a thin layer of foundation. Followed by a thin layer of pure white eyeshadow with an overlayer of lilac on her eyelids and then puts on sheer blush lipstick that is a very light pink and barely pink blush that is a very light pink. She has just finished putting the blush on when Logan opens the bathroom door. Logan walks into the small bathroom and over to Annalise. He wraps his arms around Annalise's waist and lays his head on her right shoulder and he is wishing that he could spend the whole day with her.

"Your hair is so curly this morning."

"That because I went to sleep with the hair in a bun last night."

"I think that you should curl your hair more and I have a question for you?"

"What the question Logan?"

"Sniffling why have you not had a hairstyle with bangs in your whole life?"

"Because I do not like how bangs look."

Annalise starts to put her makeup away in her makeup bag and Logan pulls away from Annalise. He walks over to the toilet and puts the lid of the toilet seat down. He then takes a seat on the toilet and rest his head against the bathroom wall. Annalise turns around and sees that Logan is wearing a pair of old fade blue jeans, a red flannel long sleeved shirt tucked into his jean. In addition he has not buttoned the top two buttons of the flannel shirt and Annalise can see he has a white long john shirt under the flannel shirt. He also wearing a jean jacket, his leather jacket, work boots and his belt that has an oval buckle.

"Can you hand me my comb Anna?"

"Sure Logan."

Annalise picks up Logan's comb from the bathroom sink and then hands him the comb. Logan lifts his head off the wall and start to run the comb through his hair. A short time later he hands the comb back to Annalise. She set the comb on the bathroom sink and Logan stands up from the toilet. Logan walks over to the sink and Annalise steps out of the bathroom, so Logan can brush his teeth. A few minutes later Logan comes out of the bathroom and he is blowing his nose into a few sheets of toilet paper.

"Are you ready to head to the Rosenberg's house, so I can cut down that tree that take heavy damage during the ice storm last weeks?"

Logan start sneezing and he goes into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he grabs several more handfuls of toilet paper. He comes back out of the bathroom a short time later and he is blowing his nose again. Annalise walks up to Logan and place her right hand onto his forehead, which feels warm.

"I am ready to go, but I think you should call them. In addition I think you should tell them that you need to wait until after the holiday to cut down the tree because you are running a fever."

"Sniffling why would I wait too after the holiday?"

"Let see beside for running a fever Logan, you have been congested since you wake up and have been blowing your nose all morning too. In addition you have been exhaust since yesterday morning."

"I cannot put off cutting that tree down because the weight off the snow from the storm coming on Christmas could cause the tree to land on the Rosenberg's house. That means I cannot let running a fever and nasal congest and a running nose stops me from doing Ah-choo my job."

"Then lets go so you can get the tree down and then you can rest all evening."

"Sniffling sound good to me, Ah-choo. We need to buy Ah-choo some tissues either today or tomorrow Ah-choo."

"I will add tissues and cold medicine to the shopping list."

"Sniffling let go."

Logan grabs his truck key and two minutes later Logan is putting his axe and saw behind the seat in the cab of the truck. Annalise is already sitting on the passenger side of the seat. In addition she is reading Logan mind and learns that he has a headache and a tickler in his throat along with the nasal congestion, runny nose and fever. Logan gets into the truck and puts the truck key into the ignition. He starts the truck and Annalise looks out the passenger side window. Logan pulls away from the land he owns, that so far only has a small red wooden garage. Annalise is thinking about the last months and twenty-three days, which have been great and she does not want to leave January 2, 2005. Annalise turns her head and looks at Logan. She then takes a deep breath.

"Logan's have you ever thought about having children?"

"No, I have not thought about having children and at a hundred and sixty-seven I think that ship sailed a long time ago."

"I would not be so sure about that, I think that I might be pregnant."

"Sniffling did you just say that you think you might be pregnant?"

"Yes."

"You are seventy-one years old, how can you get pregnant?"

"Because my munition of not aging also keeps' me having a menstrual cycle In addition, the munition makes it so I ovulation every month and endless supply of eggs."

"Then you should be on birth control?"

"I am on birth control, maybe you should have used a condom!"

"If you are using birth control how could you get pregnant?"

"It is not a 100 percent effort Logan, that the reason they tell couples to use a condom as second line of protecting against pregnancy."

"Are you still taking the birth control?"

"No, I stop talking when I miss my monthly last month and have been waiting to see if I start my monthly this month before starting the birth control again. However, I have not start my monthly yet this month."

"On the why home to my land we will stop at the store and get several home pregnancy tests to take, so we can find out for sure. Ah-choo we can buy boxes of tissue and cold medicine too Ah-choo."

"Bless you and I think that is a good idea."

Annalise goes back to looking out the window. In addition she is trying not to thinking about what she just told Logan or what the home pregnancy tests will say when she takes them. Logan start thinking about what Annalise just told him as he drives to the Rosenberg's house. In addition thinking about Annalise maybe being pregnant and driving is not helping the headache that he has it is only making the headache worse. The drive to the Rosenberg's house takes a half hour and ten minutes. A few minutes after getting to the Rosenberg's house Logan is already working on cutting down the tree. The tree is in front of the light blue three story house and only a few feet from the house. Annalise is standing by the truck and she is watching Logan cutting the tree down. Logan back is to the house, so when the tree comes down it will fall away from the house.

A little after nine o'clock in the morning at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Sage is walking into her and Lorna's bedroom. She has brought Lorna two pieces of fresh bake bread. The bread is raisins, cinnamon and sugar swirls and a glass of juice that is cranberry and prune for breakfast since she did not come down for breakfast. Sage is happy to see that Lorna is up and is sitting up in bed. Sage walks over to Lorna who has just put two gas-x capsules and two caplets of Phillips laxative dietary supplement into her mouth. Sage hand Lorna's the plate with the fresh bake raisin, cinnamon and sugar bread and the glass of cranberry and prune juice, Lorna set the plate onto her lap. Then Lorna takes a drink of the juice to wash down the capsules and caplets. Then set the glass on the back of the bed. Lorna then starts to pull the raisin out of the bread and eats the raisins, as she pulls the raisin out of the bread.

"I love this time of year when the school chiefs are baking and you can smell the raisin, cinnamon and sugar in the bread, pies and cookies baking. It smells so good in the mansion, do you think it smell good Lorna?"

"I guess."

Lorna's pick up one of the piece of bread and take a few bites. She then stops eating the bread and set the plate down on the back of the bed. Lorna then lays down and closes her eyes. Sage grab Lorna legs and pull Lorna around so her head to the back of the low loft bed and her legs are hanging over the side of the bed. Sage then pulls Lorna off the bed and onto her feet.

"It time to join the living Lorna, come downstair and help cut out the ginger bread men and women's cookies. Then help cut out sugar cookies in the kitchen on the first floor."

"I do not feel like cutting out cookies. I just want to go back to bed, maybe I will come down in a little while and help for a little bite."

"You are being no fun, it is the day before Christmas, come join in the holiday fun Lorna."

"My stomach is killing me and I think that I am running a fever. Besides I just want to sleep Sage."

"Fine are you done with the bread?"

"Yes, I cannot eat anymore, will you take the plate and glass to the kitchen?"

"I will take the plate, but I will not take the glass because you need to drink the juice at lest."

"Ok but only because I am dying of thirsty."

Lorna grabs the plate that has the two slices of bread on it and then hand the plate to Sage. Sage take the plate from Lorna and then walks out of the bedroom closes the door behind her. Lorna gets back into bed and pulls the covers up, because she is cold. She looks at the glass of juice and sits up. She picks up the glasses and drinks the cranberry and prune juice really fast. Lorna then set the glasses down on the back of the bed. She lay down again, then rolls onto her left side and start to cry. Down on the second floor Sage is walking through the front hallway and watching a group of young boys and girls hanging Jingle bells onto professor Xavier's bedroom doors.

Meanwhile, back in Canada Annalise has got a ride to Walmart from Mrs. Rosenberg, who is a forty-year-old woman that is five feet six inches tall and with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Mrs. Rosenberg is doing her grocery shopping by her self because grandmother Rosenberg is watching the children who are not old enough for school. Annalise is in the sexual wellness and family planning section of the store. She has already picked up several boxes of tissue. In addition two boxes of Advil cold and flu for fever, chills, body aches, headaches, runny nose, sneezing, itch watery eyes and sore throats. Annalise is currently looking at the home pregnancy tests trying to decide, which one she wants to buy and has a hand hold shopping basket in her left hand. She picks up a box that has a first response home pregnancy test in it. She looks at the box and sees that saw two pink lines if you are pregnant and one line if not pregnant. Annalise put the first response home pregnancy test into the shopping basket and goes back to looking at the home pregnancy tests. She then grabs a box that has an early home pregnancy test that read two red lines if pregnant and one red line if not pregnant. She puts the box with the early home pregnancy test into the shopping baskets and goes back to looking at the home pregnancy test. She then picks up a clearblue plus home pregnancy test that comes with two tests. In addition the clearblue plus gives a black plus sign if pregnant and a black line if not pregnant. She puts the box that the clearblue plus home pregnancy tests are in, into the shopping basket. Annalise then picks up a box that says baby confirm home pregnancy test, which show two red lines for pregnant and one red line for not pregnant. She put the box into the shopping basket and then walks away from the pregnancy tests and goes to find Mrs. Rosenberg. At the Rosenberg's house, Logan is still working on cutting down the tree that has a really thick truck. Inside the house the children who are twin four years girls and twin two-year-old boys are sitting on the window seat of the front window and are watching Logan work. Grandma Rosenberg and Mr. Rosenberg are feeding the infants pumped breast milk from bottles. The infants are twin girls and are happily drinking the milk. Logan stop swinging his axe at the tree and puts the axe down beside the tree. He then starts sneezes into his left elbow and sneezes for two whole minutes. He then picks up his axe and gets back to work despite starting to feeling achey and exhausted. In addition he keeps have to clear his throat.

Back at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters and in the kitchen on the first floor of the mansion and the small kitchen is full of students and Charles Xavier, who is sitting in his wheelchair at the left end of the kitchen island if your back is to the kitchen doorway. The last four cookie trays of ginger bread men and women cookies are in the ovens. The ovens are on the center of the far left-hand wall, if standing in the kitchen doorway. All of the students in the kitchen are getting ready to cut out sugar cookies. Artie Maddicks has the plastic storage container that has the cookie cutters are in and the container is over his head. He tips the plastic storage container over and the metal cookie cutters start to drop out. However the cookie cutter's freezer in mid air and stop coming out of the container. The cookie cutters that are out of the plastic storage container slowly start moving toward the counter top, Artie Maddicks turns his head. He sees Lorna standing behind him and she is staring at the cooking cutters.

"Artie Maddicks have some respect for professor Xavier and do not drop his antique metal cookie cutters onto the island. Take the cookie cutters out of the storage container by hand."

"Yes Lorna."

Artie stops dropping the cooking cutters out of the storage container and set the container on top of the island counter top. He then looks at Lorna and stick out his blue forked tongue. However, he starts to take the cookie cutters out of the storage container by hand. Lorna just shakes her head at Artie, as Professor Xavier looks at Lorna who has just lower the cookie cutter onto the kitchen island. Lorna steps into the doorway of the kitchen and lean up against the left side of the door frame. Charles hits the switch on his wheelchair and goes over to Lorna. He stops in front of Lorna and looks at her.

"You want the reindeer, snowman, star, santa clause, snowflake and stocking like always?"

"Yes."

"You look flushed are you feeling all right?"

"I feel all right I guess, just tired and I wish I could have a bowel movement this not being able to go is starting to get old after two days and two nights of trying to go."

"Keep trying Lorna."

"I will."

Simultaneously Artie has set the reindeer, snowman, star, santa clause, snowflake and stocking out of the container. He then set the reindeer, snowman, star, santa clause, snowflake and stocking cookie cutters next to the angel, candy cane, Christmas tree, boot, polar bear, gift, four gifts (three on bottom and one center atop the three on bottom) cookie cutters. Sage looks over at Lorna and the professor, as she started to roll out the sugar cookie dough. A six-year-old girl and boy that have neon blue hair come running over to Lorna. In addition the girl and boy have a thick and long pointed blue prehensile tails coming out of their lower back, prehensile feet that have grips like suction cups on the bottom. The twins also have pointed ears and both of their skin has started turning blue. Once the twin reach Lorna the two of them grab Lorna hands and Lorna looks at Sarah and Sean, she sees that the twins are trying to pull her over to the kitchen island.

"(Sean and Sara simultaneously) come help us cut out cookies."

"I am not up to cutting out cookies, I just wanting to make sure my favorite cookie cutter get used."

Lorna pulls her hands free of Sarah and Sean and turns away from them. She then walks out of the kitchen and start to walk toward the grand staircase. However she stops walking and leans against the wall and is just out of sight from the kitchen doorway. Lorna closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths. In addition she is wishing that she could just have a bowel movement, so she would feel better. After leaning against the wall for several minutes' Lorna pushes away from the wall and then start to walk to the elevator because she is in too much pain to walk up the grand staircase and the staircase to the third floor. A minute and half later Lorna is walking into the girl's restroom on the third, which is set up with the sinks mount against the far left-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door. The stalls the toilets are in are against the far right-hand wall on each side of the arch doorway that leads to the showers, which is in the center of the wall. Shower stalls are on the left and right side of the doorway on the wall across from the door and the wall the arch doorway is on. In addition a long wooden bench in the center of the large area that the shower stalls are in and the bench is there to hold the students clothing when the students are taking a shower. The bench can also be use for sitting on when putting socks and shoes on. Lorna walks to the first toilet stall on the left side of the doorway to the shower area. Simultaneously in the first floor kitchen on the first floor of the house the students that did not get to go home for winter break are busy cutting out sugar cookies and the students and Charles is singing Christmas songs too.

Back in Canada at eleven fifteen Annalise and Mrs. Rosenberg gets back from Walmart. Mrs. Rosenberg and Annalise see that the tree has been cut down and that Logan is now sawing the truck of the tree into smaller pieces. Annalise helps Mrs. Rosenberg get the bags out of her full size van and then carry the bag of grocery into the house. When Logan notice Annalise and Mrs. Rosenberg are carrying the last bags in, he stops sawing the tree. Logan set the saw next to the fall tree truck and then walks over to the back of his truck. He pulls the steps to the slide in trailer down and then walks up the steps. Logan opens the trailer door and head inside. A short time later he opens the door to the cabinet behind the L-shape bench. He then reaches into the cabinet and pulls out a red ring box. Logan closes the cabinet door and then walks to the center of the trailer. A few minutes later Annalise walks into the trailer to see Logan kneel on one knee and Logan arms are outstretched toward her. Annalise notices a red ring box in Logan hands. Annalise walks over to Logan and drop the bag with the home pregnancy tests, cold medicine and boxes of tissues in it, as Logan opens the ring box that has two ring in it. In the ring box is an engagement ring and a wedding band. The engagement ring is in the front and the wedding band is in the back of the ring box. Annalise notice that the engagement ring is a solitaire one carat princess cut diamond in the center of the ring band. The band of the ring is thin and fourteen karat white gold and the princess cut diamond is in a prong setting. In addition the wedding band is a thin band that is fourteen karat white gold.

"Annalise Faith Weiss you are my soulmate and I want to be with you for the rest of my life will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Logan takes the engagement ring out of the ring box and then he slides the ring onto Annalise's ring finger on her left hand. He then stands up from the kneeling position and Annalise gives him a huge bear hug. Logan hugs her back and then the two of them kiss each other on the lips. Both of them forget for a moment that he has a cold or that she might be pregnant. After a few moments the two of them pull away from each other and Logan open the cabinet behind the L-shape bench and put the ring box away. Annalise set down on the end of the L-shape bench next to the cabinet that Logan just closes the door of and Logan sees the plastic bag from Walmart on the floor. He walks over to the bag and grabs the plastic bag off the floor. Logan then set the bag onto the table and then start sneezing into his left elbow, Annalise gets into the bag and pulls a box of tissue out. She then opens the box of tissues and hands Logan a tissue.

"Ah-choo thank you."

"You are welcome."

Logan starts blowing his noses into the tissue and a short time later he throws out the used tissue. He then puts several handfuls of tissues into his right jean pocket. Logan looks at the boxes of cold medicine and just shakes his head no at Annalise who is hold a box toward him. Logan walks away from Annalise and goes into the bathroom. He walks over to the sink and turn on the water. He then splashes some cold water onto his face because he feels really hot suddenly. A short time later Logan walks out of the bathroom and over to the door of the trailer blowing his nose into a tissue. Annalise stands up from the bench and then she walks over to Logan. She notices that his hair line is wet and knows that he was splash water onto his face because he was hot. In addition Logan's leather jacket and jean jackets are laying on the bathroom floor. Annalise place her left hand onto Logan's forehead and it feels warm then in the morning.

"Logan it feels like your fever has gone up and it sounds like the cold is getting worse. Since the tree is down, how about you call it a day and we will head back to your land."

"Ah-choo I feel well enough to finish the job today and would rather just get it done. Sniffling Anna's take the home pregnancy tests while I am working, it will make the time go by Ah-choo faster. Beside it will not take me that long to finish the job."

Logan opens the trailer door and head outside close the door behind him. Annalise goes and get Logan's leather jacket and jean jacket off the bathroom floor and puts the jackets away. She then walks over to the bench and sits on the bench. Annalise looks out the long thin window between the top of the bench and the upper cabinets. The cabinets are over the back of the half of the bench facing the kitchen area. She watching Logan work for a few minutes, then head into the bathroom to take the home pregnancy tests.

At one o'clock in the afternoon Logan walks through the trailer door and sees Annalise sitting on the bench with her back to the trailer door. He closes the door of the trailer, then walks over to the refrigerator. Logan opens the door to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water. He closes the refrigerator door and then walks over to the table and bench. Logan sees Annalise staring at five home pregnancy tests. Before looking at the home pregnancy test, Logan set the bottle of water on the table. He picks up one of the boxes of Advil cold and flu and reads that it is for fever, body aches and pains, headache, runny nose, sneezing, sore throat pain and itchy, watery eyes. Logan thinks this should work I have everything but the itch and water eyes. He opens the box and pulls out the bottle of Advil cold and flu. He open the bottle and pours two caplets into his left hand. He close the bottle and puts the caplets into his mouth. Logan opens the bottle of water he takes several drink to wash down the Advil cold and flu caplets as he looks at the home pregnancy tests. Logan sees that at the end of the test sticks it says what the positive (pregnant) symbols looks like and what the negative (not pregnant) symbols looks like. Logan then looks at the symbol on the small displays that are at the other end of each of the five home pregnancy tests and sees that each symbol is positive. He set the open bottle of water onto the table. Then Logan drops onto the seat of the bench next to Annalise and starts running his hands through his hair.

"Sniffling this is happening. We are going to have a baby?"

"Yes, but we can talk about this later. Let get the truck back to your land, so you can put away your saw and your axe away. Then you can come inside and get some rest."

"Sound like a good idea to me."

Logan closed the bottle of water and then stand up from the bench. Annalise slides to the end of the bench and then Logan take Annalise hands and pulls Annalise to her feet. The two of them walk over to the trailer door and a short time later are walking to the doors of the cab of the truck. A few minutes later Logan is driving his truck away from the Rosenberg's house. Neither of them is talking to each other and the radio is off. Annalise is looking out the window on her side of the truck and thinking about how so much has change today. Logan is fighting the urge to sneeze as he is driving and wish that he had asked Annalise to drive.

A half hour and ten minutes later Logan is parking his truck in the truck parking space five miles off the road. Once Logan has put the truck into the parked positions, Annalise open the passenger's door of the truck. She then gets out of the truck and a short time later Logan is getting his axe and saw out from behind the seat of the truck. He notices Annalise looking around his property. Logan grabs his axe and saw and then closes the driver side door. He walks around to the other side of the truck and walks over to the small red wooden garage. He set the axe and saw on the ground and put the key into the key hole at the bottom of the lock. He then unlocks the master lock, so he can put away his saw and axe. Several minutes later he walks over Annalise who is still standing a few feet from the truck and looking around the property. Logan stops in front of Annalise and take a hold of both her hands. Annalise stops looking around the property and looks Logan in the eyes.

"What are you thinking about Anna?"

"I want our children to know where we come from and our family history. I think that in the summers we should split our time between my childhood house in Holland that I still own and here."

"You still want me to build a cabin here?"

"Yes."

"What about during the fall, winter and spring?"

"I still have my duty at Xavier's school for the gifted youngest, so during the fall, winter and spring, we will be there or must likely I will be there and you will be up here building the cabin."

"I want to be with you, Ah-choo. I will find someone to build the cabinet and take care of the property. Then I will join you at Xavier's school for the gifted youngest by the middle of January if that is ok with you."

"I will love for you to join me there."

"Anna when you go back to the mansion that the school is run out of, I want you to take the wedding band with you for save keep until our wedding day."

"If that is what you want I will take the wedding band to Graymalkin Lane when I go back on January second."

"Sniffling that is what I want Anna."

Logan pulls Annalise into a big bear hug and lays his head onto her right shoulder. He closes his eyes and starts rubbing Annalise back, wishing that he could be sure that everything will work out for them. Annalise hugs Logan back and notice Logan head on her shoulder. She can tell that he is tired and she can also feel the heat coming off his forehead and onto her shoulder. Annalise looks up at the sky and sees it has starts to get cloudy and feels like it could start snowing anytime.

"Logan it feels like it could start snowing anytime and you are shivering. Lets get you inside and I will turn on the space heaters in the trailer and the heat from the space heaters should help warm you up."

"Sound good to me."

Annalise and Logan stops hugging each other and takes each other hands. Then the two of them walk to the back of the pickup truck. When the two of them reach the back of the pickup truck Annalise pulls down the trailer steps down and a short time later, Logan is standing on the top step. Logan opens the trailer door, then walks into the trailer and holds the door open for Annalise. She walks up the steps and into the trailer, once Annalise is inside Logan closes the door to the trailer. He then walks over to the L-shaped bench and sits on the bench looking toward the bed. Annalise turns the space heater on in the bathroom and then turn the space heater on in the main area of the trailer. Annalise lean up against the kitchen counter top and looks at Logan.

"Go take a shower and get clean up, as I make us a late lunch/early dinner for us."

Logan stands up from the bench and gets some clean clothing out from his clothing storage cabinets. Then he walks into the bathroom closes the sliding door behind him. Annalise gets a large soup pan out of the cabinet and walks over to the kitchen sink. She turns on the water and fills the pan with water. Annalise then set the soup pan on the back burner of the stove. She puts some salt into the water and turns the burner on to bring the water to a boiler. Annalise then open the cabinet above the kitchen counter and the stove and oven range. She then takes six medium potatoes and one onion out of the baskets the onion and potatoes are stored in and set the potatoes and onion by the kitchen sink. She close the cabinet door and goes over to the refrigerator. Annalise opens the refrigerator door and then get out the two carrots, celery, a couple ears of corn and butter out. She close the refrigerator door and take the vegetables over to the counter. A short time later Annalise is clean the potatoes and vegetable for the potato and vegetable soup.

Thirty-five and half minutes later Logan comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black sweatpant and a sweatshirt. He walks over to the table and the bench, as he blows his nose into some toilet paper. He takes a seat on the bench and slide to the section of the bench facing the kitchen counter. Logan sees that Annalise is stirring something in a large soup pot that is on the stove back burner.

"Ahem what are you making?"

"Potato and vegetable soup."

"Sounds good, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"How much longer until it is finished?"

"The soups needs about ten and half more minutes, then it will be ready."

"Ok."

Logan lay his head against the back of the bench and closes his eyes. Annalise stops stirring the soup and turns around. She walks over to the bench and sits on the bench. She reaches over with her right hand and place the hand onto Logan's forehead, which is warm to the touch. In addition his forehead feels warmer then it did the last time she checked his forehead. Annalise takes her hand off Logan's forehead and he opens his eyes.

"Your fever has gone up Logan, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and unwell Anna. I am achy all over, I have a sore throat, my nose will not stop running and I cannot breathe through my nose either. However I think the cold medicine is working a little because I am not blowing my nose or sneezing as much since I take the cold medicine before coming home."

Logan stops talking and pulls a few tissues out of the box of tissues that is on the center of the table. Logan then starts to blow his nose into one of the tissues. Annalise set her hands onto her stomach and looks down at her stomach, thinking I cannot believe I am pregnant and this is happening after all these years.

"Logan if the baby is a girl what do you think of the name Elizabeth Grace Hannah Weiss/Howlett, for short will could call her Eliza?"

"I loved that name Anna. What were you thinking about if the baby is a boy?"

"Elliott Garnet Weiss/Howlett and Eli for short."

"I like ah-choo that name too."

Logan lays his head against the back of the bench again and closes his eyes. Annalise stands up from the bench and walks over to the stove to check on the soup. Then Annalise goes and gets two glasses, two bowls and two spoons out of the cabinet in which the dishes are kept. A short time later Annalise has set napkins and a spoon in front of Logan and where she will be sitting. She is now pouring Logan a glass of ice tea. Annalise then pour herself a glass of ice tea. Then Annalise goes to see if the soup is ready and the soup is ready to eat. Annalise filling up two bowls up with soup and then takes the bowls of soups over to the table. After set the bowls of soup on the table, Annalise walks back of to the stove and turns the soup down. A short time later both Annalise and Logan are eating their bowls of soup and thinking about everything that has happened today.

Meanwhile, at Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters Storm, Sage and most of the older students that are still at the school is outside with the younger students. However, Lorna is upstairs in her room on the third floor sound asleep. The students and Storm are having a snowball fight and have been outside since late morning. Charles Xavier is in his study watching the snowball fight from his window, as he talks to Henry Philip McCoy on the phone about this evening. A short time later Charles hangs up the phone and then he opens the study window. Charles clears his throat to get Storm attention. She turns around to look at Charles. Simultaneously a snowball thrown by Peter (Colossus) hits Storm in the side of the head. Charles along with all the students starts laughing, as Storm bent over. She quickly makes a snowball and throws the snowball at Peter, who duck out of the way and the snowball hits Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina (Magik) in the face. Charles clears his throat again and all the students drop the snowballs in their hands and looks at the Professor.

"I think it is time for the snowball fight to end and for everyone to come inside and get some hot apple cinder. Then all of you are to head upstairs to yours bedrooms and get ready for night spacial Christmas eve dinning. In addition Henry McCoy, is bringing a former student named John Proudstar or Thunderbird as his classmate and friends call him to dinner tonight. John is in town on leave from the Military. In addition he is between tours in Afghanistan and cannot get a flight home to southeastern Arizona, until the morning."

Charles close his window and the students pick up their snowballs and throw them at Storm. However, Storm ducks and all of the snowballs hit Charles's study window. The students run for the front door of the mansion and Storm slowly follows behind the students. A few minutes later Sage walks into her and Lorna's bedroom and sees that Lorna is sleeping. Sage set her almost empty mug of hot apple cinder down on her desk and then walks over to Lorna. Sage then start to shake Lorna to wake her up.

"You need to get up and get ready for Christmas eve dinner."

"I just want to sleep Sage."

"Come on Lorna get up, I will go grab your dress."

Sage walk away from Lorna's low loft bed and goes over to the hooks at the top of the closed bedroom door. She then grabs the hanger on the left, which has Lorna's dress on it. The dress is an A-line dress that comes to just above the knees in length. The bodice is black with third quarter length sleeves and scalloping around the neckline. In addition the skirt of Lorna dress is green. Sage also grab the hanger that her dress is on and her dress is a burgundy A-line dress. The dress has long sleeves and comes to just above the knees in length. In addition the dress has a round neckline and is very stretchy. Sage turn around and start walking over to the low loft beds. She notices that Lorna has get out of bed. However, Lorna is leaning over the low loft bed and resting her arms and head on the mattress. Sage set Lorna dress on the end of Lorna's bed and then set her dress on her bed. Sage then goes and grabs her burgundy high heel pumps that have four and half inch heels and roundish closed toes from under her desk. Sage then set the high heel pumps beside her bed and looks at Lorna.

"Lorna we need to get change."

Lorna stands up and grabs her toilet bag off the back of her bed. Lorna then starts to walks toward the bedroom door. In addition Lorna has her left arm wrapped around her abdomen and is trying not to cry in front of Sage.

"That is a good idea will should brush our tooth before putting our dress on."

Sage grabs her toilet bag and she follows Lorna out of the bedroom and to the girl's bathroom on the third floor. Sage is the first to reach the restroom door and goes right into the bathroom. Lorna stop walking and lean up against the hallway wall, wishing that her stomach would stop hurting and that she would start to feel a little better. Lorna takes several deep breathe and then push away from the wall. When she gets into the girl's bathroom, Lorna walks over to the end sink near the door and gets her toothbrush and toothpaste out of the toilet bag slowly. Lorna has just start brushing her teeth when Sage leaves the bathroom two minutes later.

Five minutes later in Sage and Lorna's bedroom, both girls are dress. Sage is sitting at her desk looking into a mirror and during her makeup. She has already pulled back some of her hair and tie a burgundy ribbon around the hair to keep it out of her face tonight. Lorna is sitting on her bed and has her hands point at her black five inched high heeled pumps that have roundish closed toes. In addition the high heeled pumps have round and diamonds shaped gold metal studs on them. The green energy coming from her hands gets stronger and the high heeled pumps lift off the floor and fly into Lorna's hands. Lorna close her hands around the shoes and then set the left shoe onto her bed. She put the right high heel pump onto her right foot and then puts the left high heel pump onto her left foot. Sage finish putting on some light glitter burgundy lipstick, then puts the cap on the lipstick and put it away. Sage turn around on the desk chair and looks at Lorna.

"I am going to head downstairs and watch for Henry McCoy and the former student John Poundstar a.k.a. Thunderbird to get here. Your hair is still in a French braid. You need to do your hair and makeup stills."

"I redid the French braid in the bathroom and I am going to head to the bathroom to put some makeup on shortly."

"Ok, see you at dinner Lorna."

Sage stand up from the desk chair and walks over to her high heeled pumps that are still sitting beside her bed. She slides her left foot into the shoes and then put the high heel pump onto her right foot. A short time later Sage walks out of the bedroom closes the door behind her. Lorna slowly and careful gets off the low loft bed and grabs her bag of makeup from the raise back of the loft bed. She then starts walking to the bedroom door, wishing that she were still in bed and not getting ready for dinner. A short time later Lorna walks into the bathroom and set her makeup bag down on the end sink on the left end if facing the bathroom sinks. She looks into the mirror over the sink. Lorna sees that her normal fair skin tone looks really pale beside for a few roses' areas around on her cheeks and forehead. Lorna notices that she is very bloated, which is making the dress tighter then it should be. Lorna places her left hand on her forehead, which feels clammy to the touch. A short time later Lorna is working on putting powder foundation on, when the bathroom door opens and Storm walks into the bathroom. Lorna turns her head to see it is Miss. Munroe. Lorna notices that Miss Munroe is wearing a form fitting A-line emerald green dress that comes to just below the knees in length. In addition the dress has upside down triangle cut out that is centered just blow the neckline of the dress bodice and the dress has cap sleeves. In addition Miss. Munroe long white hair is curled and she is wearing a pair of emerald green Mary Jane dress shoes with five inch semi wide heels.

"I finally find you, Lorna. Are you almost ready?"

"I just have to finish putting on my makeup and then I will be ready."

"Good because Henry McCoy and John Proudstar will be here in about five minutes and we will eat shortly after the two of them get here."

"Ok."

Storm walks over to Lorna and then she takes a closer look at Lorna. Storm notice that Lorna seems pale then normal even with makeup on and looks exhausted too. Lorna finishes putting her powder foundation on and closes the compact. She tosses the compact into her makeup bag and gets out her blush brush and compact that the blush is in, which is a light coral color. Lorna open the compact and put some blush onto the brush. She then starts to put some blush onto her cheeks. A short time later Lorna is working on putting eyeshadow on her eyes. She is using a base color called dreamy that is an opal white. Then a color called faithful that a light brown followed by a color called skeptical, which is a gray color on the eyelids and just below the eye too and blend the three shades. Once she has done both of her eyelids and under the eyes, Lorna puts the eyeshadow away and gets out her black eyeliner and black mascara. Simultaneously Storm clear her throat and Lorna jump because she did not realize that Miss. Munroe was still in the bathroom.

"I did not mean to make you jump Lorna."

"Is there something you need Miss. Munroe."

"I am just wonder if you need to talk about anything, like how you are feeling emotional or anything at all?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you seem more emotional then normal the last few days and have been really tired the last couple days too. I also notice that the dress is tighter then when you brought the dress a few months ago. I know that you and John Allerdyce or Pyro as you and the rest of his classmate call him have been dating for five months now. Lorna are you and John sexual active with each other and could you be pregnant?"

"(Laughing) No, we are not sexual active and there is no way that I am pregnant Miss. Munroe. You do not need to have the sex talk with me. Professor Xavier's had Miss. Weiss gave me the talk a few summers ago. I am just constipation and bloat, which is why I have not been sleeping good and have been moody."

"That is a relief Lorna. I did not want to have to break the new to Charles that one of his male students got a female student pregnant. Later tonight take a hot shower that can sometime help with constipation. I will leave and let you finishes get ready."

"I will try anything at this point, thank you for the advice."

"You are welcome and I help it will help you."

"Me too, I will see you in a few minutes."

Lorna watching Miss. Munroe walks over to the bathroom door and leave the bathroom. She then starts to do the eyeliner on her right eyelid, about two minutes later Lorna has finished her eyes and puts the black eyeliner and black mascara away. She pulls out two handfuls of lipstick tubes and lines the tubes up around the side of the sink. Lorna then starts to look at the bottom of each tube. Lorna put the tube of blackset black, brown copper, rock star purple, deep plum, green, sandalwood, red glitter, silver glitter, gold glitter, silver, bronzed and rich fig tubes of lipstick into her makeup bag. That leaves three tubes of lipstick to choose from, Lorna stares at the names on the bottom of the tubes thinking about what color to use. Does she want to use the cyber (a deep dark reddened purple color), posh petals (pale pink) or burgundy? She tosses the posh petal and burgundy back into the makeup bag and then open the tube of cyber colored lipstick. Lorna starts to put the lipstick onto her lips and a short time later Lorna leaves the bathroom. Lorna goes back to her and Sage's bedroom. Once in her and Sage's bedroom, Lorna set her makeup bag on her desk and then walks over to her bed. She takes a seat on her low loft bed and start rubbing her back. She is thinking can today get any worse now my lower back and right hip is starting to hurt and I am feeling light head too. Lorna hears the voices of excited children downstairs, which must mean that Henry McCoy has pulled his car into the driveway of the mansion. Lorna slides off her low left bed and walks over to the bedroom door. Then walks out of her bedroom and slowly walks down the hallway to the staircase. A short time later Lorna is slowly walking down the steps of the staircase to the second floor and start to smell aromas of roasted turkey, stuffing, roasted chicken, ham, roasted pig, sweet potatoes with brown sugar, mushed potatoes, corn, green beans, peas, baked bean, roasted brussels sprouts, fresh baked buns, apple pie, pumpkin pie, sweet potato pie, pecan pie, green tea, hot apple cinder and hot chocolate. Lorna stops walking and leans up against the wall of the third floor staircase because all of food and drink smells are starting to make her nauseous. Sage walks up to the base of the staircase to the third floor and looks up at Lorna, who is leaning against the wall in the middle of the staircase.

"Hurry up Lorna. Henry McCoy and John Proudstar is here and talking to professor Xavier's in his study for a few moments and all the students are supposed to head into the dinning room."

"I will be down in a minute, I just get light head and need to get my balance."

"Ok, I will save you a seat by me."

"Do not worry about save me a seat Sage. I will sit in whatever seat is still open."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and beside Pyro want me to sit next to him."

Sage looks at Lorna one last time and then turn her back to Lorna. Sage walks down the hallway to the grand staircase and Lorna closes her eyes. In addition she is hope that will make the nausea pass because she really needs to try to eat some dinner to stop feeling so light head and weak.

Two and half minutes later Lorna step onto the six to last steps of the grand staircase and she has to step walking because the room is spinning. She reaches for the banister, but her hand misses the banister and she starts to fall forward. Simultaneously John Poundstar walks into view, he runs over to Lorna and catches her. John then helps Lorna down the last six steps of the grand staircase. Lorna looks at John who still has his left arm around her waist because she still really shaking. She notices that John shoulder length black hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Lorna also notices that he is wearing a pair of black suit pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt, black dress socks and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Thank you for catching me, I am Lorna and I should not have sleep through breakfast and lunch, miss both meals is making me really light headed."

"My name is John and are you sure that is what making you light head, it feels like you are running a fever?"

"I am fine. I just get light head when I do not eat."

Lorna and John Proudstar hear feet steps behind them and turn around to see John Allerdyce behind him with his arms crosses over his chest. Lorna notices that her boyfriend is wearing a long sleeve black dress shirt, black suit pants, black socks and black dress shoes. John Allerdyce walks over to Lorna's left side and gives the older John an evil look.

"Get you arm off my girlfriend."

"Pyro stop, I got light headed from skipping breakfast and lunch and lost my balance coming down the grand staircase. He catches me as I was falling and then help me the rest of the way down the stairs. He still has his arm wrapped around me because I am really shaking still."

"I did not know, sorry. I thought you were trying to steal my girl. My name is John Allerdyce, but all my friend call me pyro."

"My name is John Poundstar. My friends call me Thunderbird. It is fine, you can take it from here, if that is what Lorna wants."

"That is what I want."

Pyro put his right arm around Lorna's waist and John Proudstar takes his arm away from Lorna's waist. Lorna lays her head on her boyfriend shoulder and closes her eyes. Pyro kiss Lorna on the forehead and know right away that she is running a fever and that the reason she been sleeping all day. In addition fever is the reason she is light head and shake right now.

"Can we head to the dinning room Pyro, I need to take a seat?"

"Sure."

Lorna opens her eyes and then the two of them start walking toward the back of the mansion. John Proudstar watching Lorna and the younger John walk away and can tell that John is worried about his girlfriend. Hank and Charles came up behind John. John turns and looks at Charles and Hank who are both wearing charcoal suit pants, vests and suit jacket, white long sleeved dress shirts, charcoal socks, pairs of black dress shoes and red ties with Christmas trees on them.

"I cannot believe that you both dress the same. I think the two of you plan to dress the same."

"(Hank and Charles) we did not plan to wear the same suits, dress shirts and tie, it was accidently."

"Let go eat I am starving."

"Charles's I am telling you that the military special forces are not feed this boy enough he been eating me out of house and home since he got into town three and half days ago."

"I offer to give Hank money to pay for grocery but he refuses to take any money from me."

"You and your family need the money more, which is way I will not take any money from you. Charles maybe you can get Thunderbird to tell me how his bother James Proudstar (Warpath) and rest of his family is doing."

"James and the rest of my family are fine, at lest in the letters their have sent me everyone is telling me there are fine. Now can we go eat."

"(Hank and Charles) Yes."

John walks away from Hank and Charles and leads the way to the dinning room. Charles and Hank follow John and a short time later John, Hank and Charles come through the dinning room door. John smiles when he sees that three of the dinning room tables have been push together like normal during the winter break and summer time and that the table in the center has the roasted turkey, stuffing, roasted chicken, ham, roasted pig, sweet potatoes with brown sugar, mushed potatoes, corn, green beans, peas, baked bean, roasted brussels sprouts, fresh baked buns, green tea, hot apple cinder and hot chocolate set out across the table. In addition all of the students that stay behind at the school is sitting around the tables and most of the student's look ready to eat. The fourth table is push against the far right-hand wall if standing in the doorway of the dinning room and that table has trays of gingerbread men and woman cut out cookies and cut out sugar cookies, which have both been beautifully frosted and decorate by the students. Also, on the fourth table are the apple pie, pumpkin pie, sweet potato pie and a pecan pie. In addition there is a tray of brownies and a triple layer cake that has white frosting. The cake is decor with glitter snowflakes on it. In addition it says Marry Christmas across the center in silver frosting.

"Charles is the Christmas cake a marble white and chocolate cake like it normal is this time of year?"

"Yes."

Charles hit the switch on his wheelchair. He then goes over to the very center of the end of the table that is in front of the dinning room doorway, which is his place at the table. Storm is sitting to Charles right. Storm stands up form the chair she is sitting on and walks over to John Proudstar and gives him a huge bear hug.

"You look great Thunderbird, I think that being in the military has give you more muscle and you are more handsome too."

John starts to blush and he and Storm stop hugging him. John notices that Colossus is sitting on the center chair across from Charles and walks across the room. Sean and Sarah who been standing in front of the window walks over to Henry McCoy and look up at him. Henry smiles at the two children standing in front of him and notice that the girl and boy both have neon blue hair. In addition the two children have thick and long pointed blue prehensile tails coming out of their lower back, prehensile feet that have grips like suction cups on the bottom. The girl and boy also have pointed ears and both of their skins have starts to turning blue.

"You must be Sarah and Sean, Charles total me that the two of you were looking forward to meeting me. You can call me Hank."

"(Sean and Sarah) can we sit by you?"

"Sure."

Sean runs over to the end of the table that Storm and Charles are sitting at and he sits on the seat on the professor left. Hank sits on Sean left and there are no more seats at the end of the table because the professors' wheelchair takes up space. Sarah sits on Hank's left side and is sitting on the end seat that is on the left side of the room if standing in the dinning room door. Charles looks around the table and sees that sitting on the right side of the table, starting for the end he is sitting at is Illyana, Esme, Phoebe and Sophie Frost, Sage and Jubilee. Charles then looks at the left side of the table and sees from the end he is sitting at to the other end of the table is Sarah, Jones, Artie, Siryn, Pyro and Lorna. Charles looks at the end of the table across from him and sees from left to right is Cypher, John, Colossus (who both take up large amount of space) and last is Hellion.

"Everyone is here, so we can start passing the food and drinks around the table."

Illyana picks up the bowl that the stuffing in and puts some stuffing onto her plate. She then passes the bowl to the person sitting on her right. Storm picks up the tray that the roasted turkey is on and puts some on her plate. A short time later Storm passes the tray of roasted turkey to Charles. Hank's pick up the tray the roasted chicken on and he put some chicken onto his plate and then puts some roasted chicken on Sean and Sarah plates. Hank then hands the tray of roasted chicken to Jones, As Siryn pick up the tray that the ham is on. Siryn puts some ham onto her plate and then she passes the try to Pyro. John (Thunderbird) picks up the tray that the roasted pig is on and puts some onto his plate, as Colossus puts some sweet potatoes onto his plate. Once the tray and bowls with the turkey, chicken, pig, ham, and sweet potatoes have gone around the table the mushed potatoes, corn, green beans, peas, baked bean, roasted brussels sprouts and fresh baked buns go around the table. A minute and half later the green tea, hot apple cinder and hot chocolate are being passed around the table. John (Pyro) looks over at Lorna and does not like that Lorna hardly has any food on her plate and only a small glass of hot apple cinder to drink.

"Lorna's you should eat more then just a small slice of turkey, small slices of chicken, two spoonfuls of corn, sweet potatoes and mushed potatoes."

"I do not have much of an appetite tonight."

"At lest have some ham, green bean and pea."

"No, I think what I have on my plate will be enough. If I am still hunger when I finish what on my plate, I will get more food to eat."

"Ok."

John looks away from his girlfriend and puts some pig meat onto his fork. He then starts to eat, as Lorna pick up her glasses of hot apple cinder and takes a drink. After a few drinks Lorna set the glass down on the table. Lorna picks up her fork and then starts to eat her mushed potatoes slowly, despite still feeling a little nauseous.

Ten minutes later almost everyone is helping themselves to a second serving. However, Lorna is still trying to finish her first plate of food. Lorna puts her fork down on her plate and then looks down the table at Charles Xavier. However he is too busy putting slices of pig on his plate to notice someone is looking at him, so Lorna clears her throat.

"Professor Xavier's can I be excuse from the table to use the bathroom? I will come back to the table after I am done in the bathroom."

"Yes and you can use the bathroom off my study, so you do not have to go upstairs."

"Thank you."

Lorna push the chair back and then stand up from the chair. She walks out of the dinning room and can feel everyone watching her leaving the dinning room. Once in the hallway and out of sight of the dinning room, Lorna wraps her arms around her abdomen and then start to run to professor Xavier's study. A minute and half later Lorna runs through the open door of the study and into the room. She then turns to her left and runs to the open bathroom door. Lorna runs into the bathroom and really hopes that she can have a bowel movement this time because it feels like she really needs to go. Meanwhile, back in the dining room Sean and Sarah have been talking to Henry McCoy and asking him questions like do non mutants treat him differently because of being blue and hair, do you like being blue and do you like to hang upsides from the ceiling? So far he has answers all of them truthful and the twins found it really neat that he likes to hang upside down from the ceiling. Everyone else at the table is still to busy eating to talk.

"(Sarah and Sean) Professor Xavier why did the cook's make so much food tonight?"

"Because the cooks have tomorrow off."

"(Sean and Sarah) Who going to make us breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

"Miss. Munroe or I will make sure that the two of you get breakfast and Miss. Munroe, me or one of the older students will help the two of you heat up left over for lunch and dinner."

"(Sean and Sarah) ok, can we have some sugar cookies' now professor Xavier?"

"Yes."

Sean and Sarah hop out of their seats and run over to the table that the desserts are on. A minute later Sean and Sarah take their seat at the table again and each of them have four cookies. Sarah has two Christmas trees, a star and a stocking sugar cookies. Sean has a snowflake, a snowman, a Christmas tree and a gift sugar cookies. Slowly everyone at the table begins to get up and get something from the dessert table to eat.

Six and half minutes later Lorna walks back into the dinning room and walks over to the seat at which she is sitting. She sits on the chair that is next to John (Pyro) and pushes her plate away from her. Lorna then picks up the thermo Jug of hot apple cinder and pours apple cinder into her glass until it is full. Lorna takes a drink of hot apple cinder and Charles clears his throat to get everyone attention. All the students, the former student and Hank look at Charles. Storm stops cutting the cake for the time being to look over at Charles.

"Everyone please brings your dessert into the living room, so we can start the annualry showing of the 1938 version of the movie a Christmas carol."

Charles hits the switch on his wheelchair to go backwards and backs his wheelchair away from the table. Lorna push her chair back and get up from the chair on which she is sitting. She then starts to walk slowly toward the dinning room door drinking the hot apple cinder. John (Pyro) hops up from his seat and runs over to his girlfriend and stops in front of her. He then puts his hands on Lorna's shoulders.

"Do you want any desserts?"

"Will you get me a small piece of cake and one each of a reindeer, snowman, star, santa clause and a snowflake sugar cookies?"

"Sure."

John takes his hands off Lorna's shoulders and walks over to the dessert table. He grabs a paper plate and start getting what Lorna asked him to get. Simultaneously Lorna walks out of the dinning room and across the hall to the living room. Lorna walks into the living room and over to the gray sectional couch in the middle of the living room and to the arm of the couch in front of the living room large picture window. The picture window is on the wall across from the living room doorway. Lorna sits on the couch by the arm and slowly drinks the hot apple cinder, as she watching the professor put the DVD into the DVD player and then turn the tv on. A short time later John (Pyro), Hank, John and Colossus come into the living room. Hank, John and Colossus pull chairs out from the table by the picture window and set them behind the couch. The three of them sit on the chairs, as John (Pyro) sits next to Lorna on the couch. John hands Lorna the plate with her piece of cake and the sugar cookies, along with a napkin and a fork. Lorna set the glass on the floor by her feet and start to eat the piece of cake. A few minutes later everyone is in the living room and have sat either on the couch or on the floor in front of the sectional couch. Charles is sitting behind the couch with Colossus, John and Hank and he is starting the movie. Sean and Sarah are excited to see the movie for the first time. Storm dims the lights so there is still enough light so the students and the adult can see what they are eating. Five and half minutes into the movie Lorna has finished eating the piece of cake and is half way through the reindeer sugar cookie. She looks at John and he looks at her. Lorna then looks down at the sugar cookies left on the plate.

"Do you want the rest of my cookies because I am not going to be able to eat them, my stomach is hurting badly?"

"Sure I will eat the sugar cookies that you cannot eat and I am sorry that you stomach is hurting."

John takes the plate from Lorna's lap and set the plate on his lap. Lorna lays her head onto John's shoulder and slowly eats the rest of the sugar cookie in her right hand. The older John is watching Lorna and John and he notices that Lorna is shivering. John stands up and walks up to the back of the couch and grabs the gray blanket off the back of the couch. He then walks up behind John and lean down toward him and whisper into his ear.

"I think your girlfriend is cold, do you want to give her the blanket in my hands or do you want me to give her the blanket?"

"I will give her the blanket, thank you for bringing the blanket over."

Pyro set the plate on the floor by his feet and then Th older John hand the blanket to John. The older John then walks over to the chairs behind the couch. The younger John unfolds the blanket and lays the blanket over Lorna, who stop shivering right after being cover with the blanket. Lorna watch John as he picks the plate off the floor and set it on his lap. John's pick up the snowflake cookie and start to eat the cookie. Lorna gives her boyfriend a weak smile and then her eyelids start to close. Lorna lets her eyelids closes and John starts to whisper into Lorna's ear.

"Are you falling to sleep?"

"No, just resting my eyes and John do you think the living room is cold?"

"No."

John set the cookie on the plate and then leans toward his girlfriend. He then kisses Lorna's forehead, which is very warm to his lips. John stops kissing Lorna's forehead and puts his right-hand onto her forehead and he can feel the heat against his hand too. John takes his hand off Lorna's forehead and simultaneously Lorna opens her eyes.

"You are running a fever Lorna."

"I thought so, I need to use the bathroom again."

Lorna stands up from the couch really fast and then walks behind the couch. She walks behind the professors' wheelchair and the chairs that Miss. Munroe, Hank, Colossus and John are sitting on. She quietly walks out of the living room. Once in the hallway she starts running to the professor study to use the bathroom off the study. The reason for this because she cannot make it to any of the other bathrooms in the mansion. Back in the living room, John (Pyro) is not really watching the movie, but he is watching the door of the living room because he is worried about Lorna.

Ten and half minutes later Lorna walks back into the living room and over to the couch. She takes a seat by John and covers up with the blanket because she is cold. Lorna then lays her head onto John's shoulder and closes her eyes. John puts his arm around Lorna and he also starts to whisper into her ear.

"Lorna are you feeling up to sitting through the movie?"

Lorna does not answer John, but she just stares at him for a few second. Then she just jumps up from the couch and runs out of the living room. She heads to the bathroom off the professor study again and is thinking I guess that I will not need to take a hot shower tonight. Since my bowels have started to move and now I cannot get them to stop moving. Twenty minutes later Lorna walks back into the living room and walks up beside the professor and kneels beside him.

"Professor Xavier, I am feeling unwell and John says that I am running a fever. Can I go upstairs to my bedroom and call it a night?"

"Yes and I hope you feel better by morning."

"Me too."

Lorna stands up from the keeling position and sees that her boyfriend is giving her a look that is half worried and half sad. John stands up from the couch and walks over to Lorna to catch her before she leaves. He catches Lorna by the door and takes her hands. He then leans in and kisses her on the forehead again. Lorna pulls her hands out of John hands and gives him a hug and lays her head on his right shoulder. John rub Lorna's back and she take a few deep breaths.

"I am going to head upstairs to my bedroom and get ready for bed. I am feeling really unwell right now. John's I will see you in the morning and hopeful I will feel better tomorrow."

"See you in the morning and I hope you start to feel better soon then later."

"Me too that would be great, but I think I will feel worse before I start to feel better."

Lorna pulls away from her boyfriend and start to walk out of the living room. Once in the hallway Lorna wrap her arms around her abdomen. Lorna then starts crying because she in so much pain from intestinal cramps, stomachache, backache and the pain in her right hip. She walks over to the elevator and push the up button. Simultaneously John (Thunderbird) walks out of the hallway and over to Lorna.

"I just want to say that I enjoyed meeting you Lorna and I am sorry that you are feeling unwell on Christmas eve."

"I enjoyed meeting you too."

"I hope you start to feel better soon."

"Me too."

The elevator door opens and Lorna starts to walk into the elevator, but her legs start to give out. John catches Lorna and helps her into the elevator. Lorna points to the third floor button and John push the button. The elevator door closes and Lorna leans against John. A few minutes later Lorna and John are in the hallway that leads to her and Sage's bedroom. Lorna has already told John what bedroom is her bedroom. John is helping Lorna's walk down the hallway to the bedroom. When the two of them reach the bedroom door, John opens the door for Lorna. He then helps her into the bedroom and over to the low loft bed. Lorna takes a seat on her bed and gives John a weak smile.

"Can you get into the middle drawer on the bottom row and get me out a pair of sweatpant and a sweatshirt?"

"Yes, I will get you a pair of sweatpant and a sweatshirt out."

John kneels down and opens the drawer Lorna told him too and pulls out a pair of dark purple sweatpant and a sweatshirt. Lorna shakes her head yes and John closes the drawer. John stands up and then he hands Lorna the sweatpant and sweatshirt, she takes them from him. She then set the sweatshirt and sweatpant onto the bed to her left and kicks off her high heels pumps.

"Thank you for helping me upstairs to the third floor and help me to my bedroom."

"You are welcome, try to get some rest and get well."

"That what I plan on doing."

"I will leave and close the door behind me so you can get changes."

"Thank you again and will you tell my boyfriend John that he does not need to worry. I will be fine after I get some sleep and take it easy for a few days."

"I will tell him, but I think he is still going to worry."

Lorna starts to yawn and John takes that as a cue for him to leave. He walks away from Lorna and walks over to the bedroom door. A few moments later John walks out of Lorna's bedroom closes the door behind him. John walks toward the staircase to the second floor. He knows that the professor is reading his thought about Lorna being sicker then she saying. In addition about how warm Lorna felt to him and that she looks like she is in pain. John starts to hear Charles's voice in his head and he walks to the staircase.

"I will have Storm keep an eye on Lorna tonight and In a half hour I will have Storm go to Lorna's bedroom to take her temperature and to see what other symptom she has."

John starts to think that sounds like a great idea. Once he stops thinking about Lorna, he no long has the feeling that Charles is reading his mind. John heads downstairs to watch the movie. Meanwhile, in Sage and Lorna's bedroom Lorna could stay standing long enough without getting light head to change into the sweatpant and sweatshirt. She is now laying on her bed on her back with her eyes closed and her hands resting on her abdomen. In addition Lorna is crying and tears are flowing down her cheeks because of severe pain in her abdomen, right hip and back. In addition she now has severe pain in her pelvis. Lorna rolls onto her left side and cries herself to sleep, hoping that when she wakes up that the pain will be gone and she will no long be nauseosus.

Elsewhere at Logan's trailer, Logan is a sleep on his bed. Annalise's is washing the dishes and keeps looking over at Logan. Suddenly Annalise drops the bowl in her hand. She then grabs the side of the kitchen sink, as a vision of Lorna laying in bed crying, as she is sleeping goes through her head. The bowl hits the ground and breaks and the sound of the breaking bowl wakes Logan. Logan sits up and looks around the small trailer. He sees the breaking bowl on the floor and Annalise holding onto the kitchen sink for support as she has a vision. Logan push the blanket off and get out of bed. He then starts to clean the breaking piece of bowl that Annalise must have dropped when the vision started. Logan throws the break pieces of the bowel into the trash can that is between the kitchen counter and the steps up to the bed. He then walks up to Annalise and puts his left arm around Annalise. Logan gentle pull Annalise's hands off the kitchen sink. A short time later he moves Annalise over to the bench and help Annalise sits on the bench. Logan stands in front of Annalise and waits for the vision to end, as he sneezes into her left elbow. A short time later Annalise blinks and then looks around the trailer. She notices that Logan is standing in front of her and that she is no longer standing at the kitchen sink. However, she is sitting on the L-shaped bench of the breakfast nook or kitchen table.

"Anna's what was the vision about, was it about our unborn baby?"

"No, it was not about our unborn baby and we do not have to worry about it. I am sure that Charles is aware that one of his student, Lorna is sick and he is take care of her as we talk about it."

"If you want to call Charles, we can go into town and you can use the local bar telephone."

"I do not need to talk with Charles. I am sure that he has everything under control."

"No, you are not sure about him having everything under control. You would not have had the vision if Charles were seeing to the student named Lorna."

"Logan I have vision about lots of people and I do not help everyone that I have a vision about. Sometimes I have the vision only because the person is a mutant. The X-men and I only help the people that are in real and immediate dangers in my visions. It does not feel like Lorna is in immediate dangers, I am sure if Lorna needs to see a doctor she will let Charles or Storm know."

"You are worried about Lorna, lets go into town so you can call Charles and see how she is doing and if you need to go back to the school you can Anna. I will be fine on my own, for a few weeks, Ah-choo."

"Bless you and I do not need to go into town to make a call."

Logan grabs a tissue and start to blow his nose into the tissue, as Annalise reaches under the table and grabs her purse. Annalise set the purse onto the table and then open the purse. She pulls out a sliver rectangle flip cellphone that has black display area under the round camera lense. The cellphone has three images that light up, which are on the front of the cellphone. The first image is a phone handset that light up green when a call comes in. Second image is an envelope that light up blue for text and a battery that red when the cellphone needs charge. The battery lights up green when the phone is charge. She flips the top of the cellphone open and then hit the green phone handset to turn the cellphone on. The phone handset button is on the left side of the cellphone and the red phone handset is on the right to end the call. In addition a round silver button used to move from side to side and up and down. The button for text messages is above the red phone handset button.

"Ahem you are not going to be able Ah-choo to get service because we are in the middle of nowhere."

"Logan I will get service out here, this is not an ordinary cellphone, the cellphone has been enhanced to pick up service anywhere. In addition the user's global positioning system (G.P.S.) cannot be trace, thanks to a mutant named Henry Philip McCoy who has a genius-level IQ. In addition he is an expertise in genetics, biochemistry, electronics, mechanics and many other subjects. He has designing suits, vehicles and gadgets for me and the rest of the x-men that work at Xavier school for the gifted youngest."

Annalise turns the cellphone, so Logan can see the screen and Logan's mouth opens wide when he sees that Annalise does have service in the middle of nowhere. He is thinking to himself I need to get me one of these cell phones. Logan closes his mouth and walks away from Annalise and goes into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he close the door and walks over to the sink, then Logan turns on the water. He then splashes some cool water on his face because he is burning up again. Simultaneously Annalise goes to her contact list and pulls up Charles cellphone number. She hit call on her cellphone and after a short time the cellphone on the other end starts to ring. After three rings Charles answers the cellphone.

"Hello Annalise, I did not think I would hear from tonight. Marry Christmas and happy late Hanukkah (or Chanukkah)."

"Thank you and Marry Christmas Charles. However, I am calling because I had a vision about Lorna."

"You do not need to worry about Lorna. She is feeling unwell. However she is sleeping right now and seems to feel a little better now that she had several bowel movements, ate some dinner and is getting some rest. At lest that is what I am picking up on when I read her mind. Storm is going up to the third floor to check on Lorna in about twenty-five minutes. Do you want me to tell Storm that you want Lorna to call you and that she should take her cellphone for Lorna to use to make the call?"

"Yes that would make me feel better if I could hear from her what is going on."

"Then I will let Storm now that Lorna needs to give you a call using her cellphone."

"Thank you. I will let you go."

"Good bye Annalise, I will see you when you get back to the mansion."

"Bye Charles."

Annalise's hit end on the cellphone and flips the cellphone closed. She set the cellphone on the table and then lean against the back of the bench. She then rests her hands on her abdomen. Annalise then start thinking about being pregnant and how she and Logan life are changing. Logan comes out of the bathroom blowing his nose into a tissue. Annalise slides over on the bench and Logan takes a seat next to Annalise. Logan then lays his head onto Annalise left shoulder and closes his eyelids.

"Did you find out how Lorna is doing?"

"Charles says she is sleeping and seems like she is feeling a little better. Storm is going to check on her shortly and have Lorna give me a call using Storm cellphone. However, Lorna does not seem like she is feeling better in my vision. If anything I think Lorna is hiding how badly she is really feeling from Charles and Storm, which would be something that Lorna would do."

"Sniffling you are really worried about Lorna?"

"Yes Logan, I am really worried about Lorna. Her biological father left Lorna in Charles and my care after her mother and stepfather dead in a pilot crush. He left Lorna in our care because he knew that he could not raise her for several complication reasons and foster care was not working out for Lorna."

"I am sure that she is all right Anna, relax and do not worry about Lorna because that cause stress and you do not need to be stress right now. I read or did I hear that stress is not good for pregnant women."

"You should go back to bed Logan."

"I will go back to bed after you talk to Lorna, I will just Ah-choo get wakening up by the cellphone ringing."

"That is fine, Logan I should tell you that I was married once before to a man named Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes and that is the teenage boy that stopped the metal medical instruments and saws from killing the Nazi doctor and ss officers?"

"Yes, we were married Sunday, April 29, 1945 and we get divorced Thursday, December 1, 1949."

"You were not even twelve years old and he was like fifteen years old when the two of you got married?"

"Yes, I know we were young. However we wanting to travel together to find his father and my parents because they were not at Auschwitz when the red army liberated the concentration camp. In addition several people said that my mom and dad and his father had been transport to other concentration camps. However, it would not have been proper if we were unwed. We had a rabbi that was also a survivor of Auschwitz and a rabbi in the red army work together to marry us."

"Why did the marriage end?"

"For several reason we were both too young and we were not really ready to be a married couple. In addition I had a miscarriage when the two of us were travel to American in 1949. The lost of the twin fetus pushes Erik over the edge and all he could talk about was getting revenge on Dr. Klaus Schmidt who real named was Sebastian Shaw. Erik wanting revenge because Shaw killing his mother in front of him and for the death of his father, my parents and twin sister along with the lost the twin fetus. I did not want revenge on the doctor. He told me that if I did not want to help him get revenge on the Nazi doctor then we should no longer be together. He went to a lawyer and he filed the paperwork for a divorce. Then he went to see a rabbi and write out a bill of divorce, which is called a get in today society or sefer k'ritut. Sefer K'ritut mean the scroll of cutting off and he did this so our divorce would also be legal under Jewish law. He came home and give me the bill of divorce and said that I would be sent paperwork for a divorce. He also told me that I should sign the paperwork and send it back to the lawyer. Erik then packed his clothing and other personal belongs and left our apartment in New York."

"I am sorry Anna and did he get revenge on Dr. Klaus Schmidt?"

"Yes he killed him by sent a Nazi five cent coin through the man's skull and through his brain, using his power of Ferrokinesis, which is the ability to control metals. He also has the powers of magnetokinesis, magnetic flight, metal sense, magnetic shield and metallic bonding too."

"Ah-choo is he an X-men?"

"No, he runs the Brotherhood of Mutants, which is a terrorist organization and the group fights for mutant supremacy over humans."

"So he is not a good guy then?"

"No, he is not a good guy anymore. However he was a good guy when the two of us were friends and when we were married."

"Ah-choo, I am going to lie down and rest. Try to think of happy times Anna. Also did not break any more of my dishes, I only have four bowls now."

"Sorry did not mean to drop that bowl."

"It is fine, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

Logan lifts his head off Annalise's shoulder and then stand up from the bench. He grabs a tissue from the box on the table and then walks over to the step up to the bed sneezes into the tissue. He blows his nose a couple times in the tissue and then throw used tissue into the trash can. Annalise watch Logan's climb the two steps up to the bed and get into bed. She then watches Logan pull the blanket up to his shoulder, because is he is cold again. Annalise looks down at her cellphone and wish that it would ring, but staring at the cellphone will not make it start ringing. Annalise stands up from the bench and walks over to the kitchen sink. She starts to wash the dishes again, as Logan rolls onto his left side that way his back is to Annalise.

Meanwhile, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Lorna is running down the third floor side hallway on the left side of the mansion. Lorna is heading to the girl's bathroom because she really has to use the bathroom badly. Downstairs in the living room everyone is still watching the movie beside for Sean and Sarah who has fallen to sleep. In addition Storm is down in the medical lab getting a thermometer. Hank and John (Thunderbird) are currently carrying Sean and Sarah upstairs to the second floor to put Sarah and Sean to bed. Sean shares a room with Artie, Flea and Jones. Sarah shares a room with Siryn and Illyana. Ten and half minutes later Storm is standing outside Sage and Lorna's empty bedroom. Strom has her cellphone in her left hand and a white digital thermometer in her right hand. She is looking at Lorna empty bed, when she hears Charles voice in her head.

"I believe Lorna is in the girl's bathroom."

Storm turns away from the bedroom and walks down the hallway, glad that Charles was reading Lorna's mind. A short time later Storm pushes the bathroom door opens and walks into the bathroom to see Lorna laying on the wooden bench in the shower section. Storm notices that Lorna hands are resting on her abdomen and her eyes are closed. She also notices that it looks like Lorna has been crying. Storm walks over to Lorna, who open her eyes as the teacher reaches the bench.

"Are you looking for me Miss. Munroe?"

"Yes, Professor Xavier's want me to take your temperature to see if you are running a fever. In addition you are to call Miss. Weiss using my cellphone she had a vision about you and is worried and it would make Miss. Weiss feels better to hear what going on from you."

"I will call Miss. Weiss first, if that is all right?"

"Yes that is fine Lorna."

Lorna takes the silver flip cellphone for Miss. Munroe and flips the cellphone open. She then goes to Miss. Munroe's contact list and find Miss. Weiss cellphone numbers, which is under Annalise Faith Weiss. Lorna hits sent and a few seconds later the cellphone start ringing on the other end. After two rings Lorna hears Miss. Weiss's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Lorna's what is wrong you looked feverish and like you were in severe pain in my vision?"

"I am fine really Miss. Weiss, I have been constipation the last three and half days, which is why I have been in pain. However I think I get the block out because now I cannot stop having bowel movements. I have to let you go because I need to use the bathroom again."

Lorna quickly hands the cellphone to Miss. Munroe and jumps off the bench. She then runs into the main section of the bathroom and into the first stall on the right side if facing the stalls and arch doorway to the shower area. Strom puts the cellphone up to her right ear.

"Are you still there, Annalise?"

"Yes, do you think Lorna is telling me the truth?"

"She has been going to the bathroom a lot since dinner time and she tell me before dinner that she has been constipation. However, she does look feverish and like she in pain. In addition she hardly ate anything at dinner and only had a small piece of cake and one sugar cookie after dinner. In addition Lorna only had a few bites of fresh bank bread for breakfast. However, I would not worry about Lorna, just enjoy the last eight full days and nine nights you have left with Logan before coming back to real life and teaching the students."

"I will try to enjoy my time with Logan. Call me if Lorna gets worse."

"I will call you with updates on Lorna in the morning, is that good enough?"

"Yes, I will talk to you tomorrow good night Storm."

"Good night Annalise."

Storm flips the cellphone closed and simultaneously Lorna walks over to the bench. Lorna lays down on the bench facing the bathroom sinks and takes the thermometer from Miss. Munroe. She turns the thermometer on and then puts the thermometer into her mouth. Storm puts her right-hand onto Lorna's forehead, which feels warm to the touch and clammy.

"It feel like you are running a fever."

Lorna just rolls her eyes at the teacher and is wishing that she were alone in the bathroom. Storm's take her right-hand off Lorna's forehead and Lorna set her hands on her abdomen. Lorna then closes her eyelids and is also fighting being nauseous again. Sixty second later the thermometer starts beeping. Storm takes the thermometer out of Lorna's mouth. Then looks at the display on the thermometer and see that Lorna is running a fever of a hundred and two point four degrees Fahrenheit.

"I'm I running a fever?"

"Yes you are running a fever of a hundred and two point four degrees Fahrenheit."

"Now I know why I am so cold. I think I am going to be sick."

Lorna jumps off the bench and runs to the main area of the bathroom again. She then runs into the first stall on the right if your back is to the mirrors and bathroom sink. Lorna drops to her knees in front of the toilet and lift the seat of the toilet up really fast. She starts vomiting when the toilet seat is up. Storm set the cellphone and thermometer on the end of the bench. She then walks into the main area of the bathroom and walks over to the sinks. Storm pulls down roll of paper towels and pulls off several sheets of paper towels. She then turns on the sink that is the last sink on the left end if standing in front of the sinks and mirrors. She folds the paper towels in half and then wets down the paper towels with cool water. A few minutes later Strom walks over to the stall that Lorna is using. Storm sees that Lorna is now sitting on the floor and is leaning against the wall on the right side of the stall. Storm hand Lorna the wet folded paper towel and Lorna puts the wet paper towel onto her forehead. Strom walks into the stall and pulls the pull chain to flush the toilet because Lorna cannot reach the chain from sitting on the floor.

"Thank you Miss. Munroe."

"You are welcome, do you think you can go back to your bedroom?"

"Not yet gagging, I think that I should stay by the gagging."

Lorna stops talking and hands the teacher the wet paper towel. She then leans over the toilet, which seat is still up and she starts vomiting into the toilet. Ten minutes later Lorna stop getting sick to her stomach and leans against the wall of the stall. Storm pulls down the chain to flush the toilet and then hand the wet paper towel back to Lorna. Lorna wipes her face off and then hand the paper towel back to the teacher. Strom throws out the used paper towel into the trash can that is against the center of the far left-hand wall if your back is to the bathroom sinks and mirrors.

"I think that I should be fine now. However, I need to use the bathroom again. Can you bring one of the small trash can over, so if I do have to get sick to my stomach again, I will have something to vomit into?"

"Yes I will Lorna and do you want me to stay?"

"No just bring me the trash can and then go let professor Xavier's know what is going on."

"I will go get you a trash can right now."

Storm turns her back to Lorna and then walks over to the trash between the door of the bathroom and the end sink. She then brings the trash can over to Lorna. Lorna is just standing up when Miss. Munroe walks over to her with the trash can. Storm set the metal trash can in the stall and then goes to get the thermometer and her cellphone off the bench. Lorna closes and locks the stall door, as Storm is walking out of the bathroom. Storm walks through the front hallway and to the staircase down to the second floor, which is after the boy's bathroom. A few minutes later Strom is walking down the grand staircase. Storm sees Charles waiting for her by the base of the grand staircase, when Storm steps off the last step of the staircase Charles start to talk.

"Let go into my study to talk."

Strom follows the professor to his study and closes the study door behind her. Charles backs his wheelchair up beside his desk and Storms takes a seat on the antique tub chair that has Mahogany trim around top and the arms and legs consist of Mahogany too. The chairs has light blue upholstery and is in front of the professor's desk.

"Give me an update on Lorna."

"She is running a fever of a hundred and two point four degrees Fahrenheit, has been vomiting and is no long constipation, her bowels are moving again. Let sees at dinner she told John or Pyro as his classmate call him that she does not have much of an appetite tonight. She did not tell me anything else."

"When you left Lorna to come downstairs, was Lorna in Sage and her bedroom or the bathroom?"

"The bathroom."

"What a great time for Jean and Scott to be away, we could use a doctor tonight and we do not have one because she is visiting Christopher, Katherine and Alex Summers or as we know him Havok."

"I am sure we can make it through the night without a doctor, Lorna most likely just has a stomach bug and will feel better in the morning."

"I hope you are right about that. Do you think will should have Sage sleep in a different bedroom tonight Storm?"

"No, she already been expose and it better if someone is in the room with Lorna, so if she gets worse Sage can come get me."

"Then we will leave Sage in her and Lorna's bedroom tonight. We should get back to the living room."

"Yes you are right about that, who know how much troubles the kids are giving Hank and Thunderbird."

Storm stands up from the chair and walks to the door of the study. She opens the study door and walks out of the room. She starts to walk to the living room and Charles follows behind. A short time later Charles and Storm are watching the movie again.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the third floor girl's bathroom Lorna is walking out of the stall and is rubbing her lower back on the right side. In addition Lorna is crying and tears are falling downing her cheeks. Lorna walks over to the center sinks and turns on the water. She washes her hands and after turning the water off, she places her hands on the sides of the sink and looks into the mirror. Lorna notices that she is extremely pale and despite having several bowel movement the bloat in her abdomen area has did not decrease. In fact it looks like the bloat has got worse and she looks like pregnant. She gets a shooting stabbing pain that start in her lower right abdomen then goes down her back into her pelvic and then hip. Lorna starts to get light head again and the room start spinning. She holds onto the bathroom sink tight and wishing that Mrs. Grey will there to talk to about what is going on. Once the room stop spinning Lorna let go of the sink and start to walk to the bathroom door. A few minutes later Lorna walks into the hallway. However, she does not head to her bedroom. Lorna walks to the elevator and that takes about four minutes because she has to walk really slowly or the hallway starts to spin. Once at the elevator Lorna push the down button and wait for the door to open. A minute and half later Lorna is heading downstairs to the first floor, leaning against the back wall of the elevator. The elevator dings when it reaches the first floor and the door opens. Lorna push off the wall and slowly walks out of the elevator, she then walks to the living room. Once Lorna reaches the living room she stops in the doorway and grabs onto the right side of the door frame for support. John (Thunderbird) sees Lorna first and does not like how pale Lorna looks. He also does not like that she is having a hard time standing upright when hold onto the door frame. John tape Hank on the left hand and Hank looks at John. John points to Lorna and Hank takes one look at Lorna then tapes Charles on his arm.

"What is it Hank?"

"I think one of your students needs you, the one named Lorna who went to bed because she was feeling unwell."

Hank points to the living room doorway and Charles looks toward the living room door. However before Charles can even push the switch on his wheelchair John (Thunderbird) is on his feet and running over to Lorna, who has just faint. He catches Lorna as she starts to fall backwards. John lift Lorna up into his arms, so his right arm is under her back and his left arm is under her legs. Charles and Storm come over to John and John looks at Storm and Charles. John then looks down at the young lady in his arms.

"Professors do you want me to take Lorna to the medical lab in the sub-basement?"

"Yes, do you remember where the medical lab is?"

"Yes."

"Storm go down to the medical lab with John and Lorna, I will be down shortly, I am just going to have a few words with Hank first."

Charles turns his wheelchair around and heads back into the living room and Storm and John carrying Lorna walks over to the elevator. Storm pushes the down button for the elevator and the elevator door open right away. John heads into the elevator first and Storm follows him into the elevator. She pushes the button for the sub-basement and a short time later the elevator is heading downwards. The ride to the sub-basement does not take long and when the elevator door opens John is the first one out of the elevator, followed by Storm. John looks at Storm as the two of them walk toward the medical lab.

"The sub-basement has not change at all."

"It the one area of the school that does not change a lot, the only changes I remember are three changes. The first being the area for the jet being added with the open under the basketball court. The second change was the science lab becoming the medical lab and the third changes the extra lab becoming the radiology department when Jean Grey got her medical degree."

A short time later Storm stops in front of the door to the medical lab and waits for the door to open, which takes a few seconds. Strom walks into the medical lab first and John follows her into the lab. John sees that only the exam table on the right is up, so he carries Lorna over to the exam table. John lays Lorna on top of the exam and then he stops back, as Storm taps Lorna on her right shoulder. However, Lorna has not come too yet. Storm walks away from Lorna and get the lead wires for the monitor that tracks the blood pressure, blood oxygen saturation, ECG and heart rate. The monitor is right behind the exam table on which Lorna is laying. Storm hooks the lead wires into the monitor and then puts the other end of the lead wires onto Lorna's chest. John and Storm then watches as Lorna vital comes onto the monitor. Strom and John notice that Lorn pulse rate and blood pressure seem to be raise slightly. Lorna opens her eyes and looks around the room and her eyes stop on Miss. Munroe.

"What room are we in?"

"We are in the medical lab."

"How did I get here?"

"You fainted when standing in the living room doorway. John caught you before you hit the floor and he carried you to the medical lab and lay you on the exam table."

The door to the medical lab opens and Charles Xavier comes into the lab and comes over to Storm, Lorna and John. Storm hand Lorna a white digital thermometer that has already been turned on and Lorna put the thermometer into her mouth. Sixty second later the thermometer beeps and Storm take the thermometer out of Lorna's mouth. Storm looks at the display and the thermometer and sees that Lorna's fever has gone up to a hundred and three point five. Storm shows the display on the thermometer to Charles and John who is standing behind Charles. Charles gives Lorna a worried look.

"Lorna beside having a fever of a hundred and three point five degrees Fahrenheit, vomiting, and lose of appetite what other symptoms do you have? In addition have you taken any medicines today or the past couple days?"

"For three and half days I was constipated. However, since dinner time I have diarrhea. I also have the chills and I have stabbing pain shooting from my lower right abdomen through my lower back into her pelvic and then my right hip. Yesterday evening and today I have been taking Gas-X extra strength softgel capsule and Phillips laxative dietary supplement caplets."

"Strom go get the ultrasound machine, I want to check to see if Lorna appendix is inflamed."

Storm walks away from Charles, John and Lorna and goes to get the cart that the ultrasound is on. A few minutes later Strom is moving the ultrasound probe around Lorna lower abdominal on the right side to look for the appendix and Charles is watching the monitor screen.

"Just what I thought it was. Lorna has appendicitis, Strom call Jean Grey Friend Dr. Heather Smith at Saint Josephine. Let Heather Smith know that I and a former student named John is bringing a current student named Lorna Dane in with appendicitis. Let Dr. Smith know that Lorna is going to need an emergency appendectomy. In addition let the doctor Smith know that Lorna has been taking Gas-X extra strength softgel capsule and Phillips laxative dietary supplement caplets last night and today. You need to let Dr. Smith know that since dinner time Lorna had diarrhea and after eating dinner Lorna started getting sick to her stomach."

"I will do that right now."

Storm runs over to the phone at Jean's desk/work area and Charles moves closer to the exam table and take a hold of Lorna left hand. Lorna looks at the professor and then looks at John who is standing behind the professor. Simultaneously the door to the medical lab open and John (Pyro) walks into the medical lab. Lorna looks at her boyfriend and then back at the professor and Lorna is crying again.

"Lorna do you think you can walk to my car in the garage, because you need to go to Saint Josephine Hospital?"

"No."

"I am going to have Thunderbird carry you to my car and then he will drive you and me to the hospital."

"I do not want to go to the hospital, I just want to go upstairs to my bedroom and go to bed."

"Lorna's you need to go to the hospital and have your appendix remove."

"Can it wait until Jean Grey gets back from her vacation?"

"No, it cannot wait Lorna, which is the reason I am taking you to the hospital."

"Do not worry Lorna I will go with you, Professor Xavier and Thunderbird to the hospital and make sure the doctor take good care of you."

"That is fine John, you can come with us and ride in the back with Lorna to keep an eye on her on the way to the hospital."

Charles then let go of Lorna hand and then he takes the lead wires off Lorna's chest. Then the older John lift Lorna off the exam table and start to walk to the door of the medical lab. The younger John and Charles follow Thunderbird to the door. A few minutes later John carrying Lorna, Charles and John are in the elevator heading up to the first floor of the mansion, Lorna reaches out with her right hand. Lorna takes a hold of her boyfriend hand. The elevator ride is short and before long Charles, John and John carrying Lorna is heading to the huge garage that all the vehicles are keep. Once in the garage Thunderbird carries Lorna over to Charles black Rolls Royce's. The younger John that is still in school open the doors of the car for everyone, then he helps the professor get out of his wheelchair and onto the passenger seat of the car. Simultaneously Thunderbird puts Lorna onto the back seat of the Rolls Royce's. A short time later everyone is in the Rolls Royce's and Lorna has her head laying on John (Pyro) right shoulder. Thunderbird looks into the back of the car and smiles at John and Lorna.

"This is a first for me. I never get to drive the professors' car before, only the school vans."

"I only get to drive the van once I get my learning permit and to take my driving test, professor Xavier's say that I will not be allow to drive any of the other vehicles. However, Lorna got to drive Miss. Weiss's silver 1969 dodge chargers to learn how to drive, take her test and to drive whenever she wants too."

"You will not drive any of the other vehicles until you have finish school. Lorna legal guardian are I and Miss. Weiss that is the reason Lorna gets to use Miss. Weiss's car or my car if she wants too. Let get going Thunderbird or do I need to get Storm to drive us?"

"No, I get this and I would love to be able to take Miss. Weiss's 1969 dodge chargers for a drive. I did get to ride in her car once and it has black leather seats and black floor and dashboard. In addition the dashboard has a round speedometer, RPM and MPH. The dashboard also has round meters for the fuel, temperature, oil pressure and battery. To the left of the round meters are four switches for the lights, panel, brakes and flasher. Under the oil pressure and battery meters are switches to work the wiper and wash the windshield. In addition the steering wheel is black around the outside and on the inside are silver metal bars. The bars come off each side and the bottom and connects to a round silver middle piece that the horn is on."

"Thunderbird!"

"I am going."

John puts the keys into the car ignition and then start up the Rolls Royce's. A short time later John is pulling the Rolls Royce's out of the garage and onto the driveway. Lorna has closed her eyes and is feeling nauseous, which start once the car start to move. Charles turns his head and looks into the back of the Rolls Royce's as the older John pulls the car out of the driveway and turns right onto the street. Charles sees that Lorna eyes are closed and the John looks worried about Lorna.

"Lorna will be fine John, Dr. Heather Smith is one of the best doctors at Saint Josephine Hospital and will take great care of Lorna. In addition she friends with Jean Grey and she will not treat Lorna different because of her having the mutant gene. Once you meet Dr. Heather Smith you will know the reason she not going to treat Lorna different. "

"I cannot stop worry about her professor Xavier's because Lorna looks very pale and weak, which is not like her."

Simultaneously Lorna lays down on the back seat and put her head onto John's lap. John and Charles see that Lorna is crying again and Lorna has arms wrapped around her abdomen. John puts his right-hand onto Lorna's forehead and he starts to look more worried about Lorna, when he feels how warm Lorna's forehead is and how clammy it feels too. John takes his hand off Lorna's forehead and runs his hands through his hair, as he watching Lorna try to rest on the ride to the hospital. Charles is now staring out the passengers' window of the car and try not to let John (Pyro), Lorna or Thunderbird known how worried he is about Lorna.

Meanwhile, at Logan's trailer in Canada, Logan is still in bed resting and Annalise is in the small bathroom. Annalise has change into her nightgown, which is a silk nightgown, which come to the ankles. In addition the nightgown is lavender with cap sleeves and an empire waist. The nightgown also has a v-neckline with lavender lace with roses pattern around the neckline and the hem of the cap sleeve. In addition the lavender lace with the roses pattern is on the hem of the nightgown too. Annalise is standing sideways in front of the mirror. She is staring at the small round bump that was not there seven weeks and five days ago and Monday she will be a full eight weeks into the pregnancy. Annalise turns so she is facing the mirror and takes her hair out of the ponytail. She picks up her hair brush and start combing her hair and thinking about if she wants to wear her hair in a bun, ponytail or braid to bed. After brush her hair for several minutes' Annalise put the hair brush down on the bathroom sink and start to French braid her long hair. A few minute later Annalise walks out of the bathroom, then she walks toward the raised bed that is over the cab of the truck. Once she reached the bed, Annalise climbs the two steps and then climbs over Logan to get into bed. Annalise rolls onto her right side and slowly drift off to sleep. She starts dreaming about her and Hannah and the two of them are on the bottom bunk of the first bunk. The bunk is on the left side of the barracks two at Auschwitz children section in the girls' area. Hannah is laying on the bunk and Annalise is sitting beside her. Hannah turns her head to the right to look at Annalise who is eating a small piece of bread and Hannah's piece of bread on Annalise's lap.

"Hannah please sits up and eat your bread."

"I will shortly Anna, but I want to talk to you first."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you think about surviving the war and having babies someday Anna? Because I thinking about it every day and I want to be a mom, if I making it through the war and before the cystic fibrosis kills me."

"I am just taking it day by day. However, I never really thought about having children. I am way too young to become a mom, maybe someday when I am older and finish school. Then see the world maybe I will want to get married and have some children."

Hannah slowly sits up and then leans her back against the wall. She then takes a few moments to catch her breath, because the little bit of movement has made her short of breath and made it hard for her to breathe. Annalise hands Hannah the piece of bread and Hannah takes the piece of bread from her sister. However, she does not start to eat the bread yet, Annalise looks at her sister and can tell that she is having a hard time breathing.

"Hannah, do you want me to lightly pound on your chest and back to help you cough up the mucus that way you can breathe better?"

"Not right now, let do that before going to bed for the night."

"Hannah it sounds like you need your back and your chest pound on now, not later."

"Coughing, I am fine Anna."

Before Annalise can say anything else Hannah takes a bite of the bread and is thinking eating this small piece of bread is going to make me speed most of the afternoon in the outhouse. Annalise reads her twin sister mind and learns what she is thinking. Hannah looks at Annalise and sees that she is now standing beside the bunk.

"Anna what are you doing?"

"I know where the suitcase are being stored that the SS take from us when will arrived. I am going to sneak over to the building and find your suitcase and get your bottle of Urease enzymes tiny crystallized beads."

"Anna that is too danger! What if the SS guards catch you?"

"I will be careful."

Before Hannah can say anything else, Annalise walks away from the lower bunk and walks over to the double doors of the barracks. At this point the dream stops and Annalise wakes up. She sits up in bed and looks around the trailer. Annalise sees Logan stand by the table and he is blowing his nose into a tissue that is in his hands. A short time later Logan stops blowing his nose and notice Annalise is watching him.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No"

Logan start coughing and cover his mouth with his right hand. He also turns away from Annalise, to make sure that none of his germs go toward her. Annalise moves over to the edge of the bed and then gets out of bed. She walks over to Logan and when he stops coughing lean toward him and kisses him on the forehead, which feels warmer. In addition he is very clammy too. Logan pulls away from Annalise and walks over to the bench. He sits on the bench and lays his head on the table. Annalise goes and get a washcloth and then walks over to the kitchen sink. She turns on the water and waits until the water is cool, so it is not too hot or too cold. Annalise wet down the washcloth and then turns the water off. She rings some water out of the washcloth. Annalise then folds the washcloth in half, as she walks over to Logan. She taps Logan on the shoulder and he sits up. He then looks at Annalise. Logan notice Annalise has a wet washcloth folded in her right hand.

"Your fever is getting too high and we need to get the fever down some. Put the wet washcloth on your forehead to help cool you down some and hopeful it will help bring the fever down."

Logan takes the washcloth from Annalise and leans against the back of the bench. He then put the washcloth onto his forehead and hold the washcloth in place with his left hand. After only a few second on his forehead, the clammy feeling starts to ease off some.

"Anna, maybe you should leave and go back to Xavier's school for the gifted youngest early, since I am sick. I do not want you to catch what coughing I have."

"I am not going anywhere until you start to feel better."

"You are pregnant and should not be around sick people."

"Logan, I am going to stay here and take care of you. I will go back to the school the day winter break is over and not before then. Now let get you back to bed."

"Ah-choo, I going to set here a little longer with the washcloth on my forehead and wait for the dose of cold medicine to start working."

"That is fine Logan. I am going to use the bathroom and then I am going back to bed."

Logan watching Annalise walks away from him and walk toward the bathroom. A short time later Annalise close the slide door of the bathroom and Logan closes his eyes. Logan wishing that his fever would break tonight and that he would start feeling better that way he and Annalise could enjoy the time she has left of vacation.

Meanwhile, at Saint Josephine Hospital and in the pre-operative care unit on the east side of the second floor, John and John are sitting in chairs beside Lorna's bed. Professor Xavier is sitting in his wheelchair by Lorna's bed. The bed is in the third curtain area of the pre-operative care unit. The four of them are the only once in the room, beside a nurse at the nurse desk. Lorna is wearing a white hospital gown with blue polka dots over the whole gown. A nurse has already taken Lorna's temperature, drawn blood to have tests ran on and had Lorna give her a urine sample to check for urinary tract infection and kidney stones. In addition the nurse started an iv in Lorna left hand to give her fluids. The nurse gave Lorna pain killers and an anti nausea medication through the IV line. The younger John is holding Lorna right hand. A nurse who is wearing pink scrubs and has long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail come over to Lorna's bed pushing a cart with an ultrasound on it. A female doctor who is wearing purple scrubs comes over to Lorna's bed. The nurse and the doctor stop beside the left side of the bed, Lorna's left side. In addition the doctor is five feet eight inches tall, with long red hair that has a hint of a purple hue and her hair is French braid. In addition the doctor has an oval shaped face, full lips, roundish almond-shaped eyes and her eyes color seems gray. However, a violet hue is coming through the gray.

"Hello Lorna, I am Dr. Heather Smith and I am going to do a quick ultrasound to have a look at your appendix."

Lorna does not say anything to the doctor. However, Lorna turns her head toward her boyfriend John. Dr. Smith pulls the blanket down a little and then pull up the hospital gown. The nurse puts some ultrasound gel onto Lorna's abdomen. A few moments later the doctor is moving the probe of the ultrasound around Lorna's abdomen. Five minutes later the doctor is whipping the gel off Lorna's abdomen.

"You are right about Lorna needing to have an appendectomy to remove her appendix Charles. The appendix has not rupture yet, which is a good thing. However, it looks like the appendix could rupture anytime. I am going to have the nurse keep a close eye on Lorna as we wait for one of the operating room to become free. Nurse Fox I want you to start Lorna on IV Cefotaxime."

"Yes, Doctor Smith."

The nurse walks away from the doctor, both John's, Charles and Lorna. Lorna and John (Pyro) are looking at each other and Lorna can tell John is worried about her. Charles clears his throat and looks at the doctor, who is covering Lorna with the blanket.

"Doctor Smith how long will it be until an operating room because free?"

"Anywhere from a half hour until an hour from now, I try to keep one open for Lorna, so I could take Lorna back when she arrives at the hospital. However, an obgyn needed the room for emergency caesarean section."

The young John let go of Lorna hand and stands up from the chair. He stops looking at Lorna and start to look at the doctor with an angry look on his face. Doctor Smith stop looking toward Charles and looks at John. Lorna reaches for John hand and he takes a hold of Lorna hand again.

"It is Christmas eve, how many people are having surgeries the night before Christmas?"

"Let see we have four operating rooms and currently an emergency open heart sugary is happening and an emergency caesarean section. In addition a surgery to get a patient ready for a kidney transplant and the sugary for the person giving one of his kidneys, which were the only two surgeries that will supposes to be happening this evening. Operating room one should be the first to finish. I will come let you know when the operating room is ready for Lorna."

The doctor looks at Lorna then looks at the three people that are with Lorna. Also, John suddenly starts to feel calm and sit on the chair right next to Lorna's bed. In fact everyone in the third curtain area starts to feel calm. Lorna turns her head to her left and looks at the doctor for the first time and give a weak smile.

"You are a mutant like us?"

"Yes Lorna's I am a mutant too."

"Your eyes are there gray or violet and is your hair nature red or dye red because it has a purple hue?"

"My eyes are violet natural and I wear gray contact lenses. My hair is natural purple and I have dyed my hair red to fit in better at the hospital. By the way I love your green hair."

"Cool and thank you. I am tired and I think that I am going to try to get some sleep."

"That is fine Lorna."

Lorna closes her eyelids and the nurse walk over to Lorna's bedside with an IV bag and IV line in her hands. Nurse Fox hooks a second IV bag onto the right side of the IV pole and doctor Smiths walks away from the group. The nurse then hooks the iv line up to the open connector port of Lorna's double-lumen catheter for her IV. A short time later the nurse unclasps the line and the antibiotic start to flow through the IV line. John (Pyro) is still holding Lorna hand and try not to worry about his girlfriend. However, now that the doctor left the curtain area the calm feeling is start to fade. Thunderbird starts to look down at the black and white tiled floor. In addition the walls of the room are white. Charles is moving the level on his wheelchair, so he moves backward. A few moments later Charles is moving across the room toward the nurse desk to talk to Doctor Smith alone. Suddenly Lorna opens her eyes and looks at her boyfriend.

"Where did professor Xavier go?"

"He is talking to the doctor at the nurse desk Lorna. Is something wrong, do you need me or Thunderbird to go get the professor?"

"I want him to call my biological father and let him know what is going on. I also want professor Xavier to ask my biological father to come to the hospital to see me before I go back for surgery."

Lorna stops talking and closes her eyes and the younger John looks to his right and at the older John. Thunderbird stands up from his chair and walks away from John and Lorna. Thunderbird then walks over to the nurse desk and stop beside Charles. The doctor and Charles keep talking about Lorna up coming surgery. In addition Charles starts to read his former students mind so he can find out what John need. Charles learns about what Lorna wants him to do and Thunderbird hears Charles voice inside his head.

"Let Lorna know that I will call her biological father and see if he can come."

Thunderbird turns away from Charles and walks over to the curtain area. Lorna opens her eyes when she hears Thunderbird foot step coming toward her hospital bed. Thunderbird stops at the end of the bed and looks at Lorna. Lorna sits up in the bed and looks at Thunderbird.

"What did professor Xavier say?"

"He said that he would call your biological father and see if he can come."

"Thank you for letting professor Xavier's know what I want."

"You are welcome."

Lorna lay down again and closes her eyes and start to drift off to sleep right away. Thunderbird starts to pace around the curtain area that Lorna is in. Charles come over to the end of Lorna bed and he looks at Lorna. Then Charles looks at John and John.

"I am going to wait for Lorna's biological father Erik Lehnsherr at the main doors of the hospital. When he gets here, I will bring him up to see Lorna. In addition I want the two of you to stay with Lorna the whole time I am gone."

John and John shake their heads yes at Charles and then Charles switches the switch on his wheelchair too backwards and he backs away from Lorna's hospital bed. John and John watch Charles leave the pre-operative care unit. The younger John stop watching Charles when he reaches the doors and goes back to watching Lorna. However the older John that has finished school is still watching Charles.

Thirty-eight minutes later Charles comes into the pre-operative care unit and a man is walking behind Charles. John and John notice that the man that the two of them believe is Erik Lehnsherr is wearing a black suit jacket and pants. In addition he is wearing a black long sleeve dress shirt under the suit jacket. The younger John shake Lorna's shoulder and Lorna slowly open her eyes. Charles stops his wheelchair at the end of Lorna's bed and start to watch Erik. Erik Lehnsherr walks up to the bed and stop beside the side of the bed that is on Lorna's left side. Lorna gives her biological father a weak smile.

"Hi fathers and to let you know the teenage boy hello my right hand is my boyfriend John. John's this is my biological father Erik Lehnsherr. I am happy that you came."

"I appreciate meeting you and I am happy that my daughter is dating someone that makes her happy."

"It is good to meet you too."

John lets go of Lorna's hand and stand up for the chair. He then reaches over and him and Erik shake hands. After a few minutes of shake hand Erik lets go of John hand and John takes a seat again. John then takes a hold of Lorna's right hand again. Erik looks around the room for a few moments and then looks at his daughter. He clears his throat and then Erik starts to talk.

"Charles called me and told me what was happening to you and he said that you wanted to see me. You are luck that he reached me in time. I was about to leave town for several months."

"Thank you for coming, I just wanting to see you again before going back for surgery. That way if I do not make it through surgery I was able to see you one last time."

"Lorna's I have not known you for long and in the short time that I learn you were my daughter and got to know you. I learned that you are a very strong young lady and I believe that you will come through the appendectomy and live to see another day."

Simultaneously Dr. Heather Smith walks into the curtain area that Lorna is in and stops beside Erik Lehnsherr. The doctor and Erik Lehnsherr look at each other and then the doctor checks Lorna's Iv bags and sees that the nurse needs to change the IV fluid bag because it is getting low. The doctor then checks Lorna vitals, which seem to be stable.

"operating room one is currently being clean and then prepare for your appendectomy. A nurse is going to come back to change the IV fluid bag and get you ready to go back to surgery. I am going to go get ready to preform your appendectomy, I will see you soon in the operating room Lorna."

"Ok."

Dr. Heather Smith walks away from Lorna, Erik, Charles, John and John and goes over to the nurse desk. A short time later a nurse comes over and changes one of Lorna IV bags and hooks the Iv up to Lorna's intravenous (IV) catheter. Then the nurse put a one time use blue surgical cap over Lorna hair and then check Lorna's vital, which are still stable. However her blood pressure is a little higher then the last time her vitals were check. The nurse makes a note on Lorna chart and then looks at Lorna.

"I will leave for now and come back when it is time to take you back to the operating room Lorna."

"Ok."

The nurse walks away from Lorna and John (Pyro), John (Thunderbird), Erik and Charles and goes over to the nurse desk. Lorna looks at her biological father and reaches out with her left hand and grabs his right hand. Erik let Lorna hold his hand. Erik looks over at Charles and then looks at his daughter and notice for the first time since come into the pre-operative care unit how pale and weak Lorna looks. He also notices how hot and clammy her hand feels against his hand. Simultaneously Lorna looks up at Erik and she starts to talk.

"Why are you not in my life?"

"I wish that there were time to answers that question, but I do not have enough time to answer it. However, Lorna's I can tell you that you are better off without me in your life because I would not make a good father to you or to any child."

"You have not try, maybe if you try to be in my life and take care of me during the summer, you find that you can be a good father."

"I have though about it Lorna and I wish that I could. However, nothing good would come from you spent time with me. I would just cause you to go down the wrong path in life and that is not what I want for you. Your mother left me when she found out she was pregnant because she knew that I could never be a fit father. If your mother had not dead, I would never have found out she had my daughter. In addition you are where you should be and that is going to Xavier's school for gifted youngster and that is where you are going to stay for now."

"But I want you to be in my life."

"It would not be good for either of us. Maybe when you are finished with high school the two of us could get together and be in each other life. However, for now it is best if I do not see you after today."

"Are you going to still be here when I get out of surgery?"

"I do not know, I will have to make some calls and see if I can rearrange some stuff."

Two nurses walk over to Lorna bed and one of the nurse take the iv bags off the pole and the other gets behind the bed. Lorna let go of her biological father hand and then the nurse behind the bed start to push the bed. The other nurse walks beside the bed carrying the IV bags. Charles, Erik, John and John watch the nurses take Lorna back for the appendectomy. Once the doors leading to the operating rooms have closed behind the nurse pushing the bed Erik start to walks away from Charles, John and John. Charles starts to move his wheelchair forward and moves in front of Erik and stop. Erik stops walking and looks down at Charles with a look on his face that says get out of my way.

"You should stay and spend sometime with Lorna when she comes out of surgery, it would be good for both of you and it would make your daughter happy."

"It would make her happy for now Charles. However, it would only get her hope up that the two of us could be in each other life and that cannot happen now or any time in the near future. I do not want her to become like me and be full of hatred. Someday Lorna will understand the reasons that I have chosen to stay out of life and Lorna will not blame me for stays out of her life."

"I would not count on that Erik, Lorna is a young lady that wants her father in her life. Remember what it was like for Annalise when the red army free Auschwitz and she found out she had no more family and the two of you started a life together?"

"Yes I do Charles and Annalise's learn to live without having a father or mother in her life and so will Lorna."

"However, Annalise still does not understand why you are not in Lorna life when you wanting a family so badly in 1946 through 1949 or why you walk away from her on the first day of December in 1949. You are walking out on Lorna just like you walk out on Annalise all these years ago. When Annalise was only sixteen, which is the age Lorna is. It is time that you stop walking out of people life and become part of their life again."

"I did not want to hurt Annalise and stay with her would have only cause both of us pain. If I were in Lorna life I would only cause her pain and put her on a path to becoming like me. That is not want Lorna's mother wanting for her. Charles's please do your job and make sure Lorna finishes school and has a better life then I could give her."

Erik does not want for Charles to say anything, he steps around Charles's wheelchair and walks out of the pre-operative care unit and into the hallway. Charles, John and John go into the hallway and watch Erik walk through the doors leading to the staircase. Once Erik is out of sight Charles, John and John head to the other side of the second floor and to the surgical waiting room. Once in the surgical waiting room John (Pyro) starts to pace around the waiting room, which has white walls and black and white tiles on the floor. John (Thunderbird) takes a seat on a tan love seat facing the doors from the operating rooms and Charles stops his wheelchair in front of John.

An hour a ten minutes later the doors to the operating rooms open and Doctor Smith walks into the waiting room. She walks over to Charles and John (Thunderbird) and John (Pyro) walks over to Charles, John and the doctor. Charles and both John's look at the doctor with concerned looks on their faces.

"The surgery went great and I could do a laparoscopic appendectomy, which means Lorna will have a faster recover time. Lorna's appendix did not repture, which mean that she can go home tonight. I am going to observed Lorna for three hours in the recovered room and if her fever goes down and her vitals stay stable you can take her home. However, for the next several days you will need to keep an eye out for redness and swelling around the incision, a high fever, chills, vomiting, loss of appetite, stomach cramps, diarrhea or constipation that lasts for more then two days. A nurse will come back shortly to take the three of you to the recovered room to see Lorna."

Doctor Smith walks away from Charles, John and John and walks through the doors to the operating rooms. Ten minutes later a nurse is taking Charles, John and John to the recovered room. After a short walk down the hallway the nurse pushes open the double doors and walks into the recovered room, which looks like the pre operation care unit. Charles, John and John see that in the second curtain is a six-year-old boy with red hair and brown eyes and fair sink tone. In the first curtain area is the boy father. The boy mother is sitting between the two curtain areas and holding her husband and son hands. In addition the mom is telling her son that the transplant was a success, so far. Then Charles, John and John see that Lorna is in the third curtain area and is still asleep. The three of them go over to the third curtain area and John (Pyro) sit on the chair right beside the bed on Lorna's right-hand side. Thunderbird sits on the chair next to the younger John and Charles parks his wheelchair at the end of the bed. Charles, John and John have only been sitting beside Lorna's bed side for a few minutes when Lorna opens her eyes and sits up in bed.

"Professor Xavier's my father did not stay?"

"Your father was unable to stay Lorna."

"That is fine, I did not think he would still be here."

Lorna looks around the room and then looks at Charles, John and John. She then pushes the blanket and sheet off and puts her legs over the right side of the bed. Lorna then starts to stand up from the bed because she feeling better and does not want to be there anymore. However, the iv line hook on the left side of the bed and Lorna stop and gets back into bed. John (Pyro) covers Lorna with the sheet and blanket.

"Professor Xavier when can I go home?"

"Hopeful in three hours if you fever goes down and vitals stay stable."

"I am going to rest as we wait."

No one says anything, so Lorna lays her head on the pillow and a few moments later is sound asleep. The three hours goes by fast and Lorna is changing into the clothing she wear to the hospital and Charles is singing the paperwork to get Lorna released from the hospital. Ten minutes later Thunderbird is driving John, Lorna and Charles to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4 Does Annalise and Erik past ha

Author note: the past for characters like Lorna, the Frost sisters, Thunderbird, ECT from the gifted that appears in the fan fiction before the gifted time line start is going to be sightly different from what show on the show because not the entire past has been relieved on the show when I start writing this fan fiction and it does not work for my plans for the fan fiction. I will try to work with Lorna past that we saw in the two seasons that the gifted had. In addition Erik and his parents go to Auschwitz concentration camp in 1942 in this fan fiction instead of 1944 like in the X-Men Prologue movie.

Chapter Four: Does Annalise and Erik's past have answers for Lorna?

On the morning of Sunday, January 2, 2005 it is cold and snowing when Annalise teleports onto the front lawn of the mansion. Annalise is now wishing that she wear a coat over the black dress pant and lavender long sleeves blouse she is wearing. In addition she has lavender socks and black dress boots on her feet and Annalise is wearing her hair down and curly. Annalise notice that there is no sound of children talking or running around coming from the mansion. However, this could because it is only eight o'clock in the morning and most of the student that stays on campus are mostly likely still asleep. In addition the students that went home for the winter break have not starts to arrive yet. Annalise walks up to the front doors of the house, which are a set of double wooden doors rounded at the top of the doors. She puts her key into the door and unlocks the front doors. However, before Annalise's can grab the door handles to open the doors, the double doors open and Storm is standing in the doorway. Annalise notices that Storm is wearing a pair of black leather pants and a form fitting white shirt. In addition the shirt has a v-neck line and long bell sleeves and she is wearing a pair of high heeled dress boots too.

"Welcome back Annalise. You miss all the excitement over the holiday."

"I might have missed the excitement that happened here, but Logan and I had our share of excitement over the holiday season too."

Annalise puts her keys into her purse, which is hanging from her left shoulder along with her duffel bag. Simultaneously Strom notices the engagement ring on Annalise's left ring finger. Storm gentle grab Annalise left hand and takes a long look at the engagement ring. Annalise let Storm stares at the ring for a minute and then pulls her hand free of Storm grips.

"Can you step back, so I can come inside because it is cold out?"

"Sorry and I will let you in after you answer this question did Logan ask you to marry him and if he did, I hope you said yes?"

"He did ask me to marry him and I said yes."

Storm stops back into the entrance way and Annalise steps inside the mansion close the front doors behind her. Then Storm and Annalise walk through the second set of open double doors and into the front hall of the house, with the grand wooden staircase in the center. Annalise close the double doors and Storm starts looking at her co-worker and friend again. This time Storm notices that it looks like Annalise has gained some weight since she left on the first day of November. In addition Annalise seems to have a glow about her that she did not have in November.

"Annalise you are glowing, are you pregnant?"

"Yes. However, beside for Logan, you are the only one that knows. At lest you were until Charles and Jean started reading my mind a few second ago and I am not ready to tell the students about the pregnancy yet. Let keep this just between me, you, Jean, Scott and Charles for now and yes Jean's you can tell Scott."

"(Storm, Charles and Jean telepathic) that is fine Annalise."

"I am going to go up to my bedroom and put my stuff away. Then I will come down and see everyone."

Annalise walks away from Storm and goes over to the grand staircase. Storm watching Annalise walking up the staircase and Strom is join by Jean, Scott and Charles at the base of the grand staircase. When Annalise is out of sight Jean, Storm and Scott turn to face Charles and all four of them are smiling. Charles is reading Jean's mind and lean that she is thinking about what she going to have to do to get the medical lab equipt to deliver a baby. Storm and Scott starts talking to each other.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Annalise's bedroom and she is standing in front of the side table. The side table is between the two bedroom doors and Annalise is looking into an open antique wooden jewelry chest. The jewelry chest is set on the center of the side table. In addition the chest is plain with metal hinges connect the lid to the base and is 9"x7"x4" and has a flattop. In addition the jewelry chest has a dark stain coat over the wood. Annalise has set the small ring box that has the wedding band Logan brought on the left side of the ring chest. She is staring at a man's wide fourteen cart gold wedding band that is from 1930 and a fourteen-cart gold engagement ring with a round cut champagne diamond. The engagement ring has a medium wide band and a second wedding band, which has medium wide band. The wedding bands and the engagement ring belongs to her parents. Annalise then looks at the two sets of white pearl necklaces, post earrings and bracelets. The necklaces, post earrings and bracelets use to belong to Annalise great-great grandmother and great-grandmother. A third pearl bracelet used to belong to Annalise's grandmother and past down to Annalise's mother on her wedding day. The bracelets belong to her mother has a matching necklace and post earring that Annalise wears most days and is currently wearing. The wedding bands, the engagement ring and the set of pearl necklaces, bracelets and earrings were keep safe during world war two inside the chest because Annalise's father buried the wooden chest in the backyard. Annalise keeps the pearl earrings and necklace in the jewelry chest when not wearing them. Annalise reaches into the jewelry chest and pulls out her father and mother wedding bands and her mothers' engagement ring. Then Annalise looks at the wedding bands and engagement ring that are in her right hand. Annalise starts to think about her mother and father on the evening that her father buried the wooden chest in the backyard, which was the day after the Nazi invaded the Netherlands. Simultaneously she hears a knock on the closed bedroom door and sets the engagement ring and wedding bands into the jewelry chest. Annalise closes the lid on the jewelry chest and then walks over to the bedroom door on the right side of the room. Annalise takes several deep breathe and then open the bedroom door to see Lorna standing in front of her. Lorna smiles at Miss. Weiss and Annalise notice that Lorna is wearing black knit workout pants, a black long sleeve shirt and black socks.

"Miss. Weiss's can I come into your bedroom and talk to you in private?"

"Yes, you can come into my bedroom."

Annalise steps back from the door and Lorna walks into Miss. Weiss's bedroom. Lorna closed the bedroom door behind her and looks around the bedroom. Lorna sees Annalise Faith Weiss's purse and the duffel bag set on the floor by the closet door and that the duffel bag is open. However, Lorna notices that the duffel bag has not been empty yet. Annalise walks by Lorna and walks over to her bed. Then take a seat on the edge of the bed and on the right side of the bed, if standing at the end of the bed. Annalise looks at Lorna and can tell that something is bothering her.

"Come sit beside me and tell me what is on your mind."

Lorna walks over to Miss. Weiss and takes a seat on the bed on Annalise's left side. Lorna looks down at the floor and let her long green hair hide her face from Annalise. Annalise's can sees that despite Lorna wanting to talk to her that Lorna is having issues saying what is on her mind. Lorna slides far back onto the bed and then turns to look at Annalise through her long hair. Annalise can tell this is going to take awhile, so she slides back on the bed and leans her back against the wooden headboard of the bed. Lorna takes a deep breath and then start to take.

"I want to know about my biological father Erik Magnus Lehnsherr and his reasons for not being in my life. I ask professor Xavier's about my biological father and he said you would be a better person to talk to about him."

"I knew that this day would come someday. However I did not see it coming so soon."

"Will you tell me about my biological father?"

"I think that you would understand your fathers' better if you see the memories of Erik Lehnsherr past from 1933 on. These will be the memories that I have from him or my personal memories of him. In addition some memories have me in them and other people you know."

"You can show people memories. I did not know that. Can you show me the memories of my biological father?"

"Yes Lorna. However, not all of the memories are going to be happy memories. Some of these memories will make you sad and some could make you angry and maybe even hate your biological father. Do you still want to see the memories?"

"Yes, how are you going to show me?"

"I am going to touch the side of your head and it will be like you are dreaming, you will see and hear everything that happened."

"It is like when you show someone their past or future?"

"Yes."

"Let do this."

"You will see eight memories of Erik Lehnsherr that are before I meet him. The ninth, tenth and eleventh memories we both share. However, Erik and I did not know each other yet. The twelveth memory is the day that we start to have a friendship with each other."

"This is going to be cool because I get to learn stuff about your past too."

Lorna moves closer to Annalise and then Annalise and Lorna start sitting with their legs crossed in front of them. Annalise reaches out with her right hand and place the right hand on the side of Lorna's head over the temple. Lorna closes her eyelids and wait to see a memory from her biological father past.

It takes a few seconds and then the first memory of a three-year-old Erik on April 1, 1933 Erik is laying on the settee in the living room and his mother and father is standing in front of the fireplace and they backs are to Erik. Jakob turns on the radio and the news report start right away.

"A nation wide boycott of Jewish owned businesses happened today and storm troopers were seeing standing outside Jewish owned business. The storm trooper also summered the word Jew onto store doors and windows along with a paint yellow star of David. This was done to discourage the public from shopping at Jewish owned businesses throughout Germany."

Edie had enough of the new and turns the radio off and walks over to the settee and picks up Erik, as Jakob starts to pace the living room. Edie walks out of the living room and the memory ends. The memory ends and the second memory start that happens on July 14, 1933. Edie Lehnsherr is hold her sleepy son in her arms, as she and her husband Jakob stand in front of the fireplace listening to the radio.

"Today I have several items to report. The first is Nazi party in now the only legal party in German. In addition the laws for the prevention of offspring with hereditary diseases take effect. This means mandatory forced sterilization of individuals with physical and mental disabilities. People with mental illness, Roma (Gypsies), asocial elements and Afro-Germans are included in the prevention of offspring with hereditary diseases law. This means that if you have physical deformity, epilepsy, blindness, deafness or severe alcoholics you will be sterilization. In addition Jewish immigrants from Poland are strips of their German citizenship."

Jakob turns the radio off and crosses his arms over his chest. He then starts pace the living room. He is pace around the settee and armchairs that are beside each arm of the settee. Edie looks at her husbands and start to talk.

"I think that we should stop listening to the news in front of Erik."

"I think you are right."

"I am going to put Erik to bed."

Edie walks out of the living room and the memory ends. It goes black for a few seconds and then the third memory begins. Jakob and Edie are behind the L-shaped display counter of his Jewelry store and it is after closing time on ninth of November 1938. Eight-year-old Erik is in his fathers' office and sitting at his father's desk. In addition Erik is wearing a blue long sleeve pajama shirt that buttons down and pants. Erik is supposed to be working on mathematics. However, he is not working on the school work. Erik looks down at the open workbook, which is opening to introduce to multiplication. He then lays his head down on the workbook and closes his eyes. Erik lifts his head off the workbook and stand up from the desk chair, sniffling. He then closes the workbook and picks up the pencil and workbook from the desk. Erik walks over to the door of his fathers' office, which is across from the store door. He sees that his father Jakob is busy making an engagement ring and his mother Edie is putting necklace, earrings, rings and bracelet into the display case, because different piece of jewelry will be display on top of the display counter tomorrow. Erik walks out off the office he walks past his father who is wearing a back suit and a long sleeve dress shirt that white. The eight-year-old boy keeps walking and when he gets to the corner of the L-shaped display case, he turns right. Erik then walks over to his mother who is wearing a lilac dress with long sleeves and that is floor length. Edie stops putting the jewelry away and turns around so facing her son. She sees that Erik looks flushed and has starts to get blueish bags under his eyes. In addition he just looks unwell, Edie's lean toward her son and kiss his forehead. Erik's forehead feels hotter then it did when he comes home sick from school.

"You are still running a fever and it feels like it has gone up."

"Ac-choo, can I go to bed?"

"It is too early for you to go to bed for the night. However, you can head to the apartment and have a snack to hold you over until dinner because it going to be late tonight. Then I want you to go upstairs to your bedroom and get today math assignments done."

"I am not hunger and I was sent home from school ill coughing."

"I know that you were sent home ill today. However, you were sent home with all your class assignments for today and the rest of the week assignments in all of your classes and all of the assignments need to be finish when you return to school next Monday."

Erik set his mathematics workbook and pencil on top of the display case and then starts to sneezes into his hands. Simultaneously Edie goes back to putting away the jewelry that was on display on top of the display counter. Jakob looks up from the engagement ring he is working on and looks at his son. He sees that Erik is still sneezing into his hands.

"Sons go upstair to the apartment and head up to your room. Then take a fifteen minute break from school work. After the break I want you to go back to working on your mathematics assignment."

"Ah-choo, ok."

Erik sneezes three more times and then picks up the mathematics workbook and pencil from the display case. Jakob goes back to working on the engagement ring and simultaneously Erik starts walking to the door that leads to the hallway that the staircase is in. The door that leads to the staircase is on the wall across from the store door. In addition the door is on far right of the wall, if standing with your back to the store door. Suddenly sound of yelling erupts on the quiet street and the three of them are hearing glass breaking too. Edie drops the diamond earrings onto the counter top and runs over to her son. Jakob looks at the display window at the front of the store and sees a group of storm troopers and breaking windows of Jewish owned stores. He also, sees the storm troopers are getting near to his store. Jakob runs over to his wife and son and opens the door that leads to the staircase to the upstairs apartment.

"We need to get upstairs now!"

The three of them run into the hallway and Jakob closes and locks the door behind him. Jakob runs to the back door that leads outside and makes sure the door is lock. Edie and Erik wait by the door into the store for Jakob to come over to them. Jakob runs back over to his wife and son. Then the three off them run over to the staircase that up against the wall on their right side, if you coming into the hallway from the store. As Edie, Erik and Jakob start running up the stairs, they hear the glass to the Jewelry store display window and window on the door break. As the three of then reach the landing of the first floor, the three of them hear storm troopers enter the Jewelry store and start to break the display cases. The third of them run through the small narrow hallway and up to the door to the apartment. Edie opens the door and Erik run into the foyer of the apartment first and is following into the apartment by his mother. Jakob runs into the apartment last, closes and locking the door behind him. Erik walks over to the window and looks out the window. He sees groups of storm troopers and groups of neighborhood men walking down the street and breaking windows of Jewish stores and apartments. He also hears the men screaming death to Jews and sees that the synagogue is on fire too. Edie pulls her son away from the window and toward the double doors on the right off the apartment door, if standing with your back to the apartment door.

"Erik head upstairs and go to your bedroom. I want you to work on school work, while I make dinner."

"Sniffling, mother what is going on?"

"You should not worry about what is happening on the streets."

Erik looks at his mother and then at his father. He can tell the two of them do not want him to be worried about what happening outside. He opens the double doors and then looks at his parents again. Simultaneously a rock breaks the window and the rock is wrapped in a flyer. Jakob picks up the rock and takes the flyer off the rock to see it says new legislating. Starting on November 12th the decree on the exclusion of Jewish from German Economic Life takes affect and all Jewish owned businesses have to close down by December 31, 1938. In addition Jewish people now have a curfew and have to be inside before sundown. Taking affect on November 15th Jewish people will be banned from all public schools and universities. Erik walks up to his fathers right side and reads what the flyer says. Edie walks over to her son and leads him over to the double doors. Erik opens the doors and walks over to the staircase to the second floor, which is up against the right-hand wall if your back to the foyer. Erik start sneezing again and cover his mouth with his left hand. Edie puts his hands on Erik shoulders and Erik turns to look at his mother.

"Erik's go to your bedroom and get under the cover of your bed. I will be up in a few minutes to take your temperature."

Erik steps away from his mother and start walking up the stairs. He starts coughing into his left hand. When he reaches the top of the stairs he leans up against the rail that turns to the right. The rail continues upwards since the stairs continue to the third floor attic. Erik turns to his left and start walking down the hallway. He walks past his parent's bedroom, then the bathroom. Erik then walks through the third and last door on the second floor, which is his bedroom. He walks over to his bed, which wooden headboard is up against the center of the far right wall if standing in the bedroom door. Erik kicks his slippers off and then lays down on the bed. He pulls the covers up and looks out his bedroom windows that are on the wall against from his bed. He sees smoke and fire is still coming from the synagogue, which makes him sad. His mother appears in his door with the glass thermometer in her left hand. Edie walks over to the bed and Erik opens his mouth, Edie puts the thermometer into her son mouth. Then she takes a seat on the edge of the bed. A few minutes later Edie takes the thermometer out of Erik's mouth.

"Your fever is now 100 degree Fahrenheit."

"Ok mothers, why are the members of the storm troopers and neighborhood men destroy jewish-owned stores, homes and burning the synagogue?"

"Because the Führer told the storm troopers too and the people from the neighborhood want to show their support The Führer."

"But what The Führer doing is wrong!"

"Yes it is, we will talk more about this in the morning. I want you to get some rest now and I will bring up some soup in two hours."

Erik rolls onto his right side and closes his eyes, which cause the memory to fade out and then goes black.

A short time later the fourth memory starts. A twelve-year-old Erik and his mother and father comes into view and it is May, 1, 1942. The three of them along with a large group of people that are getting off train cattle's cars that are outside the gates of Auschwitz. Erik is holding his parent's hands and SS guards are moving people into three different lines. The line will form a group of men fit for working. Along with a group of women fit for working and a group that is unfit to work that made up of babies, children, elder, sick and people that are disable. In addition the two Nazi doctors are selection children that are twins out of the group. Two SS guards come up behind Erik and one of the guard put his hands on Erik shoulders. The other guard points to the line that is for people unfit to work. In addition the guard with his hands on Erik starts to pull him away from his mother and father. Jakob and Edie Lehnsherr have to go into the groups of men and women fit for working. Both of the working groups are being lead into the concentration camp. Erik pulls away from the SS guard and start to run toward the groups being lead into the concentration camp. However Erik does not go toward his group that is being lead toward the gas chamber. He is running toward his mother and father groups. Two SS guards run over to Erik and grab him. The two guards pull Erik out of the camp and the gate start to close behind them, as Dr. Klaus Schmidt turns his attention to Erik. Once the gate is close Erik start screaming and raises his hands toward the gates. In his anger his mutation manifest for the first time and he start to make the gate bent toward him and the Nazi guards. In addition Erik pulls the gate apart. Dr. Klaus Schmidt runs over to the guards holding the boy.

"I want the boy place in the boy barracks with the children that have been select to study because the boys or the girls are twins or have mutant powers."

"Yes sir."

Erik break free from the guards and start to run toward the gate, which is now open. The guards run after him and after a few moment captures him. The guards then lead him into the camp to be process. Then Lorna sees flashes of Erik head being shaved and the number 24005 being tattoo onto his left forearm. Followed by Erik being handing a set of black and white stripe pajama to change into and a short time later the memory fades out.

The eighth memory starts with Erik in Dr. Klaus Schmidt office. Erik is standing in front of the doctors' desk and he is trying to move a Reichsmark coin using his powers. However, he is unable to move the coin. The door to the office open and two guards bring Edie Lehnsherr into the office. Edie Lehnsherr tries to go to her son and the two guards stop her. Dr. Klaus Schmidt looks at Erik and he has a wicked smile on his face.

"If you do not move that coin, I will shoot your mother in the head with you watching!"

Erik puts his hands in front of him and points his hands at the Reichsmark coin again. He tries several times to move the coin and it will not move. Dr. Klaus Schmidt pick up his luger pistol and Erik turns around to look at his mother. Simultaneously Dr. Klaus Schmidt shoots Edie Lehnsherr in the head. Erik start screaming and his powers' manifest for the second time and he lose control killing the two SS guards with his magnetism. In addition Erik makes a mess of the exam room off the doctors' office. The memory starts to fade and Annalise takes her hand off Lorna's temple. Lorna opens her eyes and looks at Annalise's with a look of shock on her face.

"Why did you stop?"

"Are you all right with the memories that you have seen and do you want to see all the way to the day he left you at the school?"

"Yes."

"I am only going to show you the memories that I think you need to see. These are the memories I believe will help you understand the reasons Erik Lehnsherr has chosen to stay out of your life."

"That is fine."

Annalise place her right hand onto the temple of Lorna's head again. Lorna closes her eyelids for the second time. What Lorna thinks is the ninth memory start to fade into view right away. However, it just an image of a calendar hanging from the wall of the guard building outside Auschwitz and the month is on July. In addition the first nine days are cross off.

A short time later the image fade and the ninth memory start. Erik is being forced to work collecting the suitcase of income Jewish, gypsies and politic prisoner, if the person has a suitcase. A nine-year-old Annalise and her twin sister Hannah who are wearing matching purple dress and black Mary Jane dress shoes are walking toward Erik. In addition Annalise and Hannah has long black hair and the girls have their hair in French braid pigtails. Hannah and Annalise walk up to Erik and the twin girls hand Erik their suitcases. Dr. Klaus Schmidt is standing behind Erik and points to Annalise and Hannah. Two SS guards walk over to Annalise and Hannah and pull then away from their mother and father who are standing behind the twins. Annalise and Hannah looks at their mother who is almost six and half months pregnant with twins. In addition the dress Mrs. Weiss is wearing does not hide the growing baby bump. The guards start to pull Hannah and Annalise over to Dr. Klaus Schmidt. Mr. and Mrs. Weiss give their twin daughters a look that says everything will be all right. Then Mrs. Weiss turns away from the girls and lays her head on her husband left shoulder. Mr. Weiss rub his wife back and take one last look at his two daughters that look like younger versions of his wife. Simultaneously two SS guards come up to Mr. and Mrs. Weiss. A guard pulls Mrs. Weiss away from her husband and another guard pulls Mr. Weiss away from his wife. Mr. Weiss is six feet five inches tall and he is tall then the guard. The SS guard looks up at the man being pulling away from his wife and gives him a look of hate. Then the SS guard spits on the Mr. Weiss's feet.

"You will never see your wife again."

Dr. Klaus Schmidt with Hannah and Annalise walks over to the guard that is pushing Mrs. Weiss to the line for unfit works. Dr. Klaus Schmidt stops in front of the guard and looks at Mrs. Weiss who hands are resting on her growing abdomen. Klaus Schmidt looks at Mrs. Weiss and gives her a wicked smile.

"At your last doctors' appointment did you and the doctor hears one heartbeat or two heartbeats when checking with a fetal stethoscope (Pinard horn)? If you are having twins again, it could save your life and the unborn babies live?"

"Two heartbeats."

"Put her in the group for fit workers. She can work in the hospital treating the children after the medical experiments."

"She is pregnant and my orders are to send all pregnant women to the gas chamber."

"I out rank you and I am giving you a new order. The Führer wants all twin keep alive for experiments. She is having a second set of twins, which means she is fit to work until she is no longer able to work."

"Yes Sir."

The SS guard pushes Mrs. Weiss toward the group of women fit for working. Over at the suitcases Erik takes a moment to look at Hannah and Annalise, who is watching their mom. Dr. Klaus Schmidt puts a hand onto each of the twin shoulders and watching Mrs. Weiss join the line of women fit for working. A minute later Erik is gathering up suitcases to take to the storage building to be inspecting for useful items. He sees Dr. Klaus Schmidt leading the twins into the camp through the main gate. Erik notices that the doctor is leading the twin to the building that his office is in. Erik starts to get angry and stop working too calm himself because he does not want to destroy the gate and fence for a third time. The memory starts to fade at this point and then goes black for a few seconds.

Slowly the tenth memory starts to fade into view. Annalise is standing outside the large outhouse that the children use during the day and for empty the bucket used at night. She is wearing a pair of black and white stripe pajama that consist of a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt that buttoned. Annalise notices that the boy that was collect all of the suitcases the day she and her family arrived is looking at her. The boy is standing on the other side of the fence, which are where the boy's barracks are. She looks down at her feet and at the over sized boy shoes that the SS guards give her to wear. Simultaneously the door to the outhouse open and Hannah comes out. Annalise and Hannah starts to walk away from the outhouse and toward the barracks. After only walking five steps Hannah stops walking and kneels down. In addition Hannah start coughing into her knees, Annalise kneels in front of her sister and has a worried look on her face. Annalise's notice out of the corner of her right eye that the boy that was collecting suitcases the day she and her family arrived has stopped watching her. He is now watching Hannah, like he has been for the past two and half weeks. Annalise turns her attention to Hannah, who is still coughing and hears a whistler sound coming from Hannah's lungs.

"Hannah let get you back to the barracks and out of the sun."

"Anna's breathing is hard, can you help me clear my airway by pounding on my chest and back like mother and father normal does?"

"Yes, I will do it once we are back inside the barrack."

"Anna's the boy that took our suitcase is looking at me again."

"I know Hannah and I think that he is in love with you. Right now he is thinking if I meet that Hannah on the street of Dusseldorf, Germany I would have a courtship with her and later start to date her. Then ask her to marry me?"

"Anna who would want me, when they could have the health and fit version?"

"Hannah, he wants you and not me. I have say this before and I will say it again just because we look the same does not mean we are the same. I love reading and love to be left alone. You know that when I am around too many people it is too hard to keep for hearing what everyone is thinking since the voices become too loud in my head. On the other hand you are a fighter Hannah and have been since day one. In addition you see the good in everyone and are always ready to try something new. Also, you do not let the lung disease you have keep you from take part in activities."

"Coughing, Anna's I think that he heard you tell me about what he was thinking."

Annalise looks to her right and over at the boy, then looks down at a piece of wood laying on the ground. She focuses on the piece of wood and the wood lift off the ground. The piece of wood then flies toward the fence. The boy step back from the fence and then Erik turns so his back to Hannah and Annalise. Erik then walks away from the Hannah and Annalise. The memory starts to fade and then the eleventh memory starts right away. Annalise is following the boy that took her and Hannah suitcase and that has the number 24005 on his left forearm. He is taking a new load of suitcases to the shed that used to store the suitcases. Erik knows that Annalise is following him. He does not care that Annalise is following him because he knows the reason Annalise is following him. The reason is that Annalise wants the bottles of Urease enzymes' tiny crystalized beads and the bottle of the antibiotic Prontosil is in Hannah's suitcase. The twelve-year-old boy start thinking to himself that the bottle of Urease enzymes' tiny crystalized beads and the bottle of Prontosil are still in Hannah's suitcase too. Annalise smiles to herself as reading the boy mind and the boy thinks just so you know my name is Erik. Annalise follows Erik to the shed that the suitcases are keep, but when he reaches the shed Annalise stays hiding behind a building. The reason Annalise stay hiding behind a building is two SS guards are watching the working going through the suitcases. Annalise hears Erik voice in her head again and this time he is say come back after it gets dark because that is when no one is watching the shed. The memory fades out and the twelfth memory start. Annalise and Hannah is in the exam area off the doctors' office and the girls look a year and half older. Annalise and Hannah hair has grown out to the tip of their ears in length. The memory of the day Hannah pass away takes several minutes to get to the part where Annalise is crying and Erik puts his right arm around Annalise shoulders.

"He killed my twin sisters!"

"No, her heart and lungs give out. I was talking to Hannah through the fence yesterday. She told me that breathing was becoming really hard and it felt like she was drowning when she tries to take a deep breath. She asks me to watch over you and make sure that you keep fighting. Hannah wants you to make it through this war and that if you let me that I should call you Anna."

"That sounds like Hannah."

The two SS guards come into the exam room and pull Erik away from Annalise. Then the SS guards shove Erik at the doctor and then pull Annalise to her feet. Annalise looks at the Nazi doctor and reads his thought. Annalise pulls away from the SS guards and starts to yell.

"No, you will not cut my sister open and remove her lungs, heart and the rest of her organs to run tests on them."

Dr. Klaus Schmidt walks over to the two SS guards and Annalise. He stops in front of Annalise and gives her a wicked smile. The doctor points to Erik and the SS guards remove him from the exam room. The memory fade and a few moments later the next memory starts, which takes place on the same day and is only ten minutes later. Annalise, Dr. Klaus Schmidt and the dead body of Hannah are the only one in the exam room. However, the SS guards and Erik are in the doctors' office. Annalise is kneeling in the left-hand corner facing the exam table and the double doors are on Annalise's right. The Doctor is getting ready to do an autopsy with Annalise in the exam room. The SS guards and Erik are watching from the doctors' office, the memory fade out before the autopsy start.

The next memory start and Annalise and Erik is in Dr. Klaus Schmidt's office. Annalise and Erik is staring at reports and pictures of Hannah that were taking by SS guards during sessions with the doctor and in the barracks. In addition the two of them are staring at reports and pictures of two infant boys that were took during their two and half weeks of life. The first picture of the twin boys has the names Elliott and David write in red ink across the bottom. The number 26000 under the name of Elliott and 26001 under the name David, Dr. Klaus Schmidt's is pace behind his desk.

"25001 do you know what your sister and twin brother had in common with each other?"

"It just a guess but I think Elliott and David had cystic fibrosis like Hannah."

"Yes that is right. However, 26000 and 26001 were not as strong as 25000 was and lost they fight at only two and half weeks old."

"Her name was Hannah not 25000 and the boy's names were Elliott and David!"

"No here she was 25000 and no longer Hannah. 25001 and boys were 26000 and 26001 not David or Elliott. Do you know what I found when I autopsies the twin bodies?"

"No and I do not want to know."

Annalise's turns so her back is to the desk and puts her hand over her face. Erik steps away from the desk and steps in front of Annalise. He sees that Annalise is crying. Dr. Klaus Schmidt walks out from behind his desk and slowly walks over to Annalise and Erik with a wicked smile on his face. He grabs Annalise by the arms and takes her into the exam room. Once in the exam room Dr. Klaus Schmidt pushes Annalise onto the metal exam table. He then forces Annalise to lie down on the exam table, as a SS guard push Erik into the exam room. Klaus Schmidt walks over to the wall across from the glass walls and doors. Then the doctor grabs a metal surgical hammer off the wall, which was hanging on the left side of the window. Doctor Klaus Schmidt walks back over to Annalise and then swing his right arm and slams the metal surgical hammer onto the center of Annalise's right patella. This does not make Erik use his powers so the doctor hit both sides of Annalise's right knee with the surgical hammer. Annalise bites her lips and Erik closes his eyes, as Doctor Klaus Schmidt hit Annalise's right patella with the hammer again. A few second later the doctor hit the hammer hard enough against the patella again and everyone hears a loud creaking sound. The knee starts to bruise right away and start to swell. Then the metal surgical hammer raises into the air and the hammer bents in half, Doctor Klaus Schmidt turns around to see the teenage boy using his powers. The doctor gives Erik a wicked smile and then he stops looking at Erik. Klaus Schmidt gives a wicked smile to the girl laying on the exam table. The doctor feels Annalise's right patella and he can feel the patella fracture through the skin.

"25001 today mark the first day of seeing how long it takes a mutant to heal after a patella fracture. I want you to lift your right leg off the table in a straight leg raise to tests the function of the quadriceps muscle. This is to see if the quadriceps muscle is still attachment to the tibia. If your quadriceps muscle is not attached, you will unable to lift your leg."

Annalise's bite her lips and lift the leg off the table with the leg out straight. The doctor gives a wicked smile and goes to get a long wooden leg splint. Then doctor Klaus Schmidt wraps a wrap around the splint and leg to keep the leg straight, as the patella heals. Erik watching the doctor splint Annalise right leg and a SS guard hands the doctor a set of wooden underarm crutches. Klaus Schmidt changes the height on the crutches to make them the right height for 25001 (Annalise).

"That is all for today."

Klaus Schmidt goes to help Annalise off the exam table and she refused to take his hands. She turns away from him and toward the glass walls and doors. Annalise then slides off the table and grab the wooden underarm crutches. She puts the crutches under her underarms and then the SS guard leads Erik and Annalise out of the exam room. A short time later the SS guard is leading Annalise and Erik to the barracks. Erik looks to his right and at Annalise.

"I am sorry Anna I should have stopped him before he slammed the hammer into your knee the first time."

"It would have not stopped him. The doctor would just have got another hammer."

The SS guard turns around and starts to yell out Annalise and Erik for talking to each other. The memory starts to fade out and it goes black for several moments. Lorna opens her eyes and sees that Miss. Weiss is whipping tears from her face, so she close her eyes and waits for the next memory to begin.

A short time later Lorna quickly sees two dozens memory of examines Dr. Klaus Schmidt did to Annalise in front of Erik. In addition examines that the doctor did to Erik in front of Annalise to get them to show their powers. In one of the memory the doctor breaks both of Erik's wrists. Also, Lorna sees a dozen's memories of Erik and Annalise sneaks into each other section of the camp to spend time together. Then see several memories leading up to the day that Nazi start fleeing Auschwitz and the camp being free of Nazi by the eight of January. However Annalise, Erik and the rest Jewish, Gypsies, mutants and politic prisoners of the Nazi are still lock inside the camp. Lorna then sees Erik helping Annalise stole the files that Dr. Klaus Schmidt kept on her, Hannah, Elliott, David, Erik and all the other mutants from Dr. Klaus Schmidt office. Then a memory of young boys and girls sitting outside the barracks at night and all of the girls and boy's look like they are cold. Erik is pile pieces of wood and once all the wood is stacked Annalise's hold both of her hands up in front of the stacked wood. After a few second of staring at the wood, fire shoots out of both of Annalise's hands. The cold children gather around the fire and Erik and Annalise sits with the children. The next memory is of the day the red Army liberated Auschwitz on January 27, 1945.

The memory of Sunday morning on April 29, 1945 begins. A group of Jewish survives are making a Chuppahs out of a sheet and wood sticks that a Red army rabbi gave them to use. A rabbi that survived Auschwitz is talking with the red army rabbi and Erik and Annalise is standing outside the barracks. Annalise hair is to her chain in length and Erik hair has grown out some too. Erik hand Annalise a suitcase and Annalise look at the luggage tag, which has Erik's mother name on it.

"Erik I do not know about this it feels weird to thinking about using your mother wedding dress, veil and shoes?"

"She would want you to use her wedding dress, veil and shoes. In addition I risk my life sneaking my mother and fathers' suitcase to my barracks to keep the suitcase hiding through the war."

"Ok I will use the wedding dress since it makes you happy, now go get ready Erik. In addition remember that after the wedding we are going into town and to look for a place to stay. Once we find a place we will stay there until the two of us are allow to leave Poland on May 21 and go to Holland."

"I remember Anna, I hope your family old friends still live in town and will let us stay with them."

"Me too."

Annalise takes the suitcase from Erik and walks into the barracks and several women close the double doors behind Annalise. Then Annalise set the suitcase down on the first lower bunk. Annalise open the suitcase and stare at the fold wedding dress in the suitcase. A twenty-two-year-old woman with medium brown hair and brown eyes walks up on Annalise left-hand side and Annalise looks at Rachel Rosenberg.

"You and Erik are bringing happiest to everyone today and that is something we all need in our life right now."

"Were you nervous on the day of your wedding to Isaiah?"

"Yes."

Rachel takes the low heeled dress shoes out of the suitcase, as Annalise gets the wedding dress out of the suitcase. The memory starts to fade and then a memory of Erik starts. This memory takes place in the barracks that Erik has been staying in and Erik is wearing his father wedding tuxedo. The jacket and pants of the tuxedo are black and a dress shirt under the jacket. The dress shirt is white with long sleeve dress shirt and white buttons. The tuxedo jacket is single-breasted with a peaked lapel that has one button on the right. In addition Erik has a black bow tie around his neck and he is wearing a pair of black dress socks and black oxford dress shoes on his feet. The older rabbi that survived Auschwitz is wearing a pair of black pants and a long sleeve dress shirt that is black. In addition over the dress shirt is a black frock coat. The frock coat comes to the knees and is buttoned close. Erik is also wearing a pair of black socks and black oxford dress shoes. The older rabbi borrowed the clothing from Red Army Rabbi. The older rabbi that is around forty years old with brown eyes and red hair is standing in front of a nervous Erik.

"What is on your mind Erik?"

"Rabbi Samuel Goldhirsch's do you think that Annalise's father would approve of me and do you think he would be all right with me marry his daughter?"

"Erik a few days before Mr. Weiss was selected for transport to another camp the two of us talk. He told me that if he and his wife were not at this camp when the war end and Annalise and Hannah was still alive. I was to make sure the Annalise and Hannah find a good man to marry and start a new life and family. Mr. Weiss would be fine with you marry Annalise, if that is what both of you wanting."

"We both love each other and want to be married."

"Then let head outside to the Chuppahs."

The rabbi and Erik walk over to the double doors of the barracks and the rabbi opens the doors. At this point the memory fade out and the next memory begins. The doors to the ladies barrack open and Annalise walks out wearing a white stain A-line weeding dress that has long sleeves that form a v at the wrists. In addition stain buttons are on the underside of the sleeves. The bodice of the weeding dress has a beaded leaf pattern, which starts at the shoulders and crisscross at the waist. The leaf pattern goes around the back at the waist of the wedding dress. The back of the bodice has satin button closure. In addition the wedding dress has a chapel train and Annalise is wearing a white veil that covers her face. On her feet are a pair of white stain low heeled dress shoes that are cover by the dress, which is slightly too big for Annalise's feet. Annalise sees Erik standing in front of the two rabbis who are standing under the Chuppahs. The Chuppahs is in the center of the large around that is in front of the barracks that is in section one of Auschwitz. Annalise walks over to Erik and she circles the groom seven times. Then the two rabbis say the two blessings over an army canton of water since there no wine. Also, since the bride and groom have no ring to give to each other Erik goes right to the behold you are (Harei at mekudeshet li k'dat Moshe V'Yisrael) section of the wedding ceremony.

"Behold you are betrothed unto me in accordance with the law of Moses and Israel Annalise Faith Weiss."

"I am my beloved Erik Magnus Lehnsherr and my beloved is mine."

The rabbi that was in the camp with Annalise and Erik unfolds a piece of paper that the ketubah is writing on. Both of the rabbis smile at Annalise and Erik and the group standing around watching the wedding. Rabbi Samuel Goldhirsch's clear his throat and take a deep breath.

"This is the most unofficial looking ketubah that I saw in my time as a rabbi since it is writing on a piece of line notebook paper. However, Erik has agreed in the ketubah that he will do the followed ten obligations. First he will feed his wife. Second he will cloth his wife. Third he will provide his wife with conjugal needs. Fourth that he will pay her a large sum of money in the event that he divorces her or dead before her. Fifth that he will pay her medical bills if she falls ill and seventh that he will pay for her burial expenses. Eighth after his death her children inherit their mothers' ketubah money before the rest of the estate is divide amongst all of the heirs, in the event that the husband dies before the wife. Ninth that Annalise is entitled to live in his home and live off the estate until she dies or remarries. Ten that her daughters will be supported by his estate until they are married. It is now time to recite the seven blessings (sheva brakhos) and then take a drink of water, which is replacing the wine today."

Flash of Annalise and Erik recitation the seven blessing quickly go by and then Annalise and Erik each take a drink of water from the army canton. However since the water is in an army canton and not a glass Erik does not break the glass, at this point Annalise Weiss takes her hand of Lorna's temple. Lorna's looks at her teacher and legal guardian and the two of them are both wipe tears off they faces.

"Why did you stop?"

"I wanting to ask you if you have any questions so far?"

"I do want to know what happened to my father and his mother and Father after Kristallnacht (The Night of Broken Glass) on November, 9, 1938?"

"Like all the other Jewish people living in Germany Jakob, Edie and Erik had to help clean up the damage from Kristallnacht. Laws were passes that banning Jewish people from public transportation, schools and hospitals. Jakob and Edie had to give up the store and apartment above the store to the Nazi. In addition Jakob and Edie turned over all the jewelry that was ready for sale to the Nazi. However, their lied to the Nazi and said that did not have any Silver, gold or platinum. The two of them also said they did not have any diamonds or gemstones waiting to be use to make rings, earring, necklace or bracelets. After losing the apartment Jakob, Edie and Erik was moved into a ghetto, which is where the three of them lived until being transport to Auschwitz. In addition Jakob and Edie kept the Silver, gold, platinum, diamonds and gemstones to make jewelry to sale on the black market, so they could buy food. In addition since Lehnsherr jewelry was so popular people would risk getting caught buying jewelry made by Jakob and Edie Lehnsherr on the black market."

"How did the Nazi not find the Silver, gold, platinum, diamonds and gemstones when they trashing the store on the night of Kristallnacht?"

"Because they stored all of the extra Silver, gold, platinum, diamonds and the gemstones in the third floor of the building that is the attic of the building. For some reason the Nazi storm troopers did not break the lock to the hallway that lead to the apartment staircase. In addition the storm troopers did not go up to the apartment to harass the people that live there or trash the apartment."

"Sounds like the Lehnsherr lock out that night."

"Yes, Erik and his parents were luck that night. Do you want to see more memories?"

"Yes."

Annalise Weiss's put her right hand on the left side of Lorna's temple. The next memory starts with a view from outside the gates of Auschwitz. Annalise is holding Erik right hand and the two of them are walking out of main gate of Auschwitz one concentration camp. In Anna free hand is the suitcase that used to belong to Erik's mother, which has the files she stole from Dr. Klaus Schmidt office and the veil. In addition Annalise is still wearing the wedding dress and the low heeled dress shoes. Erik is still wearing his fathers wedding tuxedo and oxford dress shoes. Once out of the concentration camp Annalise and Erik stop walking and turn and look at the sign above the gate that say arebeit macht frei (work makes you free).

"Anna did I tell you about the day me and my family arrived at the camp. I bent the fence and the main gate destroys them. However, by the next morning the fence and main gate were repaired."

"No, this is the first time I hear about that. Erik I hope that I will never have to walk back through that gate."

"We are never come back to this place Anna. If your family friends are no longing living in Oswiecim, then we will keep looking for place to stay until May 21."

"Let turn our backs to this awful place. We will never look back at it and we will not even look at it on the day we come to the railway station to leave Poland."

"I think that is a brilliant idea Anna."

The two of them turn their backs to Auschwitz concentration camp and start walking toward the village of Oswiecim. Erik and Annalise start walking down the dirt road, which leads through the buffer zone between the camp and the town. The buffer zone is an area of forty square kilometers (fifteen sq. miles) separate Auschwitz concentration camps from the village of Oswiecim. Annalise and Erik walks past a brick three story house if counting the attic. The house is outside the concentration camp and is on the left side of the road, if your back is to the concentration camp gate. When the concentration camp was under Nazi control, the house was use to house the camp commander and soldiers. Currently the red army soldiers are using the house. Annalise and Erik takes a quick look at the brick house that has a clay tile roof. Then the two of them walk by the original Oswiecim Rail station building that was there before the war. However, when building Auschwitz concentration camp, the Nazi built a new rail station too. The new station is a long red brick one story building. The building has a large archway in the center for the train to go through. Two large arch doorways used for workers to walk through and the doorways are on the left and right of the train archway. In addition the building had three windows on the left end then two doors. After the archway is a window then door and window with small arch windows are above the window and doors. On the right side of the train archway are two windows, then two tiny windows and another window then arch doorway and three tiny windows. In addition the roof has six chimney stacks and the center of the building has a second story, which is a watch tower. Fence for the camps are on both sides of the building and go way past the building on both sides. The original Oswiecim Rail station building is a cinder brick building on the right side of the dirt road if your back is to the concentration camp gate. The station is long and the center of the building is one story. The center of the station has eighteen windows with arched tops. Eight windows are on the left side and eight on the right side with three arched doors between the windows. Each end of the railway station has a three-story section, which has three rows of window with seven windows in each row. Annalise and Erik starts to walk a little faster because the two of them want to put some distance between them and the concentration camp.

"Before the Nazi took control of Poland and built Auschwitz concentration camp there were other villages in this area. A few of them were Zasole, Plawy and Harmeze districts. I think that the people living here were forced to abandon their homes and that means the Nazi wiped out at lest eight villages. In addition the villages had a total of 8,000 Jewish residents before the war, I wonder how many of them survived the war?"

"That is sad to hear, I wonder if the people that live in these villages hate the Nazi as much as we do?"

"I have no idea."

The two of them stop talking as they walk toward the Piastowski Bridge that is over the river Sola. Annalise notice that right after the bridge the whisky distillery is still standing on the right side if crossing the bridge. The large house across from the vodka and liquor distillery on the left that belongs to the distillery owner is still standing too. A short time later Annalise and Erik step onto the bridge. Erik and Annalise notice that to their far left the castle still standing. Erik sees on the other side of the bridge is a grand hotel on the right side of the street. In addition after the hotel is a three-story building. On the left side of the street is a five-story cinder brick building. Two long row of several building that are connecting to each others and the buildings are either two, three or four-story tall. The buildings are on the right and left side of the street that is before a church. The church is in the far distance and across from the end of the cobblestone's street of the bridge. Annalise looks around and notices that the great synagogue is not there anymore and tears start to run down her face. When Annalise and Erik start walking through the village Annalise notices the black water well is still standing and people are getting water from it. The water well has two large wheels on each side. Annalise notices that the mishnayot Synagogue and the family home by the water well are still standing. Annalise and Erik walks down the cobblestones streets. The two of them walk toward the Main Market Square and once in the Main Market Square Annalise and Erik walk up to the door of a building that is home to Paszek's shoe store. The building that the shoe store is locate in is three stories tall and on the left side of the street. Four buildings are between Paszek shoe store and the church. The building to the left of the shoe store is three stories tall if counting the attic and the building to the right of the store has two stories. In addition a large two stories house that is across from the Paszek shoe store, Erik notices a sign under the Paszek shoe store sign that says Katarina Paszek dressmaker and seamstress in back room of the shoe store. The ground floor (first floor U.S.) Has a door in the center with one large window on each side of the door. The first and second floor (second and third in U.S.) has five windows. Before Annalise can open the store door, a woman in her mid-forties comes up to the store door. In addition the woman is five foot five inches tall with light brown hair pulled into a bun and has green eyes. Annalise smiles because the woman is Katarina, the wife of the store owner Josep Paszek.

"Erik that is Katarina Paszek, she is the wife of my father best friend Josep Paszek and she is my mother best friend."

Erik looks at the woman on the other side of the door and notice that she has crescent shape ears, triangle shape face, round almond shaped eyes, small defined nose, full lips and an hourglass body type. Katarina takes a long look at Annalise and then start to open the door. Simultaneously Annalise and Erik notice that woman is wearing a plum silk velvet A-line dress that has cape sleeves. In addition the dress has a cape back and clasp closure at top of the back. The dress has a sash around the waist and white ecru Irish crochet lace collar on the front of the dress. In addition the dress comes to just below the knees in length. Katarina has a pair of plum strap pumps with four inches' heels on her feet. The store door opens and Katarina walks in front of Annalise and Erik. Katarina looks at Annalise and then at Erik. She notices for the first time the young lady is wearing a wedding dress. In addition Katarina notices that the teenage boy is wearing a tuxedo.

"Annalise Faith Weiss is that you?"

"Yes."

"Who is the handsome teenage boy with you?"

"He is my husband Erik Lehnsherr."

"Annalise's do the two of you need a place to stay until you can travel out of Poland and home?"

"Yes and that is what Erik and I come here to ask. If we could stay with you, Josep, Rozalia and Fryderyk (English spelling Frederick) in the two story apartment that is above the store?"

"Yes you can stay with us, come on inside and I will show the two of you upstairs."

Erik takes the door from Katarina and she steps into the store. Annalise walks into the shoe store and Erik follows her into the store and closes the door behind him. Katarina lock the store door and switches the open sign to closes since it is closing time. Annalise who has been in the store before knows the way to the door that leads to the hall and the staircase to the apartment. She starts to walk to the back of the store and Katarina start to walk to the back of the store too. However, Erik is looking around the store. He sees that the sale counter is in front of the far left-hand wall if standing in the store door. The store door is in the center of the front wall of the store. In the center of the store are two rows of six wooden seats that are back to back. On the far right-hand wall of the store are shelves built into the wall that display the men's work boots, dress shoes and athletic shoes. The lady boots, low and high heel dress shoes, et cetera are on two rows of display cases that are in front of the seats. In addition ladies shoes are on display cases on each end of the seats. Erik then notices three doors on the back wall. On the door that is on the far left it has a sign above the door that says store employees only storage room. The center door has a sign above it that says Katarina Paszek dressmaker and seamstress. The last door on the far right has a sign that says beyond this point only the store owners and they family. Erik notices that Annalise and Katarina are waiting by the door. Erik stops looking around the store and he walks over to Annalise and Katarina.

"Sorry it has been a very long time since I have been inside a store, the Nazi took that right from me and the rest of the Jewish community a very long time ago."

"You do not have to be sorry for looking around Erik. We have not sale many shoe since the war come to Poland. My husband spent most of his time recently repair shoes to make them last longer. The only shoes brought here since the Nazi occupied Poland has been to Nazi officer and their family. If you did not sale to them or meet the Nazi officer and their family needs, they would threaten to send you to one of the hard labor camps. The owners of the bakery refused to sale his bake goods to the Nazi officers or wives and the Nazi sent him and his family to one of the camps. The baker and his family have not returned yet. The day the Nazi fled was the best thing that happened here in years."

Katarina opens the door and leads the way into the narrow hallway, Erik is the last one through the door and closes the door behind him. The memory fades out and Lorna opens her eyes because Miss. Weiss hand is no longer on her temple. Lorna sees tears in the teacher and her legal guardian eyes. She does not say anything because she knows that the next memory must relate to what happened to her family and Erik family too. Annalise wipes the tears from her face and a minute later place her hand on Lorna's temple.

The next memory starts with Erik, Annalise and Katarina in the narrow hallway. Erik notices across from the door the three of them just come through is another door, which is at the back of the building and the door goes outside. If you come into the hallway from the door at the back of the building, you are facing the staircase that is up against the right-hand wall. Or the left-hand wall if you come through the door from the shoe store. Erik walks up beside Annalise and takes her right hand with his left hand. Katarina start walking up the staircase and Annalise and Erik follows her. Once at the top of the stairs Katarina opens the solid wood door of the apartment. Annalise and Erik follows Katarina into the apartment. Since Erik comes into the apartment last, he close the apartment door. Once inside Erik see the three of them are standing in a short hallway. A coat rack is in the left-hand coroner across for the door. On the right side of the coat rack is a bench to sit on when you are putting your shoes on. Erik follows Annalise and Katarina down the hallway and when at the end of the hallway he sees a hallway leading off to his right side. In front of him is a doorway with French doors that leads into the sitting room (living room). Erik looks down the hallway that is off to the right and sees at the end of the hall are French doors leading into the kitchen. He also notices that if standing in the hallway and facing the kitchen that the staircase to the second floor (third floor U.S.) Is up against the left-hand wall. In addition the back of the staircase is to the front hallway. Katarina leads Annalise and Erik into the sitting room, which has white plaster walls like the shoe store on the ground floor and the front hallway and hallway leading to the kitchen. The first thing Erik notices when enter the sitting room is that on the center of the wall across from the sitting room doorway is a fireplace. Erik then looks to his right and notice that to the far right are another set of French doors. The French doors lead into the dinning room and a set of French doors leading from the dinning room into the kitchen too. Fireplaces are in the dinning room and Kitchen. The fireplaces are on the same side of the room as the fireplace in the sitting room. Erik also notices that the apartment has radiator heating. The cast-iron radiator pipes are under the front window of the house and in the dinning room on the wall across from the fireplace. Annalise smiles when she notices the familiar antique 19th century rosewood settee that is facing the fireplace. The settee is upholstered in gold with a silver flower pattern. In addition the settee has a serpentina shaped back and seat. The settee has decorative foliate carving and scrolled arm supports. The legs of the settee are French cabriole legs that are capped with brass castors. Beside each arm of the setter are 19th century French rosewood armchairs and the armchairs face each other. In addition the rosewood armchairs are upholstered in gold with a silver flower pattern and have carved arms upholstered on the top and the chairs stand on shaped carved cabriole legs.

"Annalise and Erik please takes a seat on the settee, while I go and get my husband, son and daughter."

Annalise and Erik walks over to the settee and Katarina walks out of the sitting room and into the front hallway. Katarina then goes into the hallway that leads to the staircase and the kitchen. Annalise takes a seat on the center of the settee first and set the suitcase down on the floor in front of her. Then Erik takes a seat on Annalise right side and takes Annalise hand. A sixteen-year-old teenage girl is the first to come into the sitting room from the French door that divide the sitting room from the dinning room. She stops in the doorway and takes a long look at Annalise and Erik. Erik looks at the teenage girl that looks just like her mother. He notices that Rozalia is wearing an A-line dress that is a cotton dress that is light and has short puff sleeves. In addition the dress has a square neckline that is line in white lace. The dress has five buttons going down the bodice that are cover in the dress cotton fabric. The dress has pink flowers that go from side to side and around the front and back of the bodice. Between the rows of pink flowers are pink lines. In addition pink flowers and pink lines between each line of flowers are going up and down on the skirt of the dress, which come just above the knees. The dress also has an elastic waist and is form fitting. Erik notices that Rozalia's hair is curly and the sides are pulled back and hold in places with hair combs. In addition she has a pair of black T strap four and half inch heels on her feet. Rozalia starts to walk over to Annalise and Erik and simultaneously Fryderyk and Josep Paszek walk into the sitting room through the sitting room doorway. Katarina follows her husband and son into the living room. A few moments later all four of the Paszek family members are taking turns hugging Annalise and Erik. Erik notices that nineteen-year-old Fryderyk and Josep Paszek are almost six feet tall and have a square/rectangle body type. In addition the two men have oblong face shape, roundish Almond shape eyes, brown eyes, light brown hair and full lips. Annalise and Erik notices that Fryderyk is wearing a charcoal suit that is a hundred percent wool and double breast with four buttons. The suit Fryderyk is wearing is weave too and has a trim waist. He has a white long sleeve buttoned dress shirt under the suit jacket. The suit jacket has two side pockets on the bottom and one pocket on the right chest and the pants are pleated. Then Annalise and Erik notice that Mr. Paszek is wearing charcoal double-breasted suit with four buttons. The suit jacket has patch pockets with inverted pleats and stitched edges. The suit jacket has three pockets two on the bottom and one on the right chest of the jacket. In addition the jacket has a yoke back with pinches and inverted pleat with a half belt and center vent. The suit pants are pleat and he is wearing a white long sleeve button up dress shirt under the jacket. Fryderyk and Josep Paszek are both wearing black oxford dress shoes on their feet. Once everyone has hug, Annalise and Erik take a seat on the settee again. Fryderyk takes a seat beside Erik on the settee and Rozalia takes a seat beside Annalise on the settee. Josep takes a seat on the armchair that beside the arm of the settee near his son. Katarina takes a seat on the other armchair. The memory starts to fade out and Lorna sees black for a short time.

A minute later the next memory starts and it takes place on the same day. Everyone is sitting in the same place they were in when the last memory ended. The clock on the marble fireplace mantel show it is only two minutes later. The six of them are sitting quietly and everyone is looking at their shoes. After what feels like hours, but is only a minute Rozalia clears her throat. Everyone looks over at Rozalia. Rozalia takes a deep breath and then start to talk.

"Annalise when the letters from your parents' Benjamin and Rebecca stop coming, the four of us were so worried about all of you. The last letter we get via the shoe production deliveryman for your father and Mr. Berg shoe company, came five months after the Nazi invaded the Netherlands. All that the letter said was he, you and Rebecca were doing well. However, that Hannah health was start to decline. In addition that it was getting harder for the Jewish residents every day and your father said that the Jewish newspaper had been shut down. Then he said that the civil servants had lost they job and Jewish business had to register. My father told me not to worry about Weiss and Berg shoes company since all of the paperwork dealing with ownership was change to list only Berg as the owner. However that your father was still helping to run the company and the name was not going to change just because Benjamin was no long listen as an owner that way the Nazi could not make the company register as Jewish and the partnership between Berg and Benjamin was still going strong and Benjamin was still making money under the table. Annalise what happened after the letter stop coming?"

"First the Nazi set up a Judenrat office to administration all Nazi law and dealing concerning Jewish residents. By January of 1941 all Jewish residents had to register. After a fight in a café, the Nazi sent 389 people to Buchenwald and Mauthausen. Workers hold a strike in February and that result in more people getting sent to concentration camps. We then had a curfew and had travel restriction. In addition we were no long allowed in public place or public school or universities. In March of 1942 the Nazi starts to confiscate Jewish property, which is why my father had fake papers made say we just renting the house from Mr. and Mrs. Berg. By the end of April we were forced to wear the star of David. In July the Nazi starts to round people of the Jewish religion and sent then to extermination camps or concentration camps, which is when I and my family were transport to Auschwitz. I meet Erik at Auschwitz and his family was transport there in May of 1942."

Rozalia, Katarina, Fryderyk and Josep put their hands over their mouths and all four of their eyes go wide. The four of them stop looking at Annalise and Erik and look down at their shoes. The room goes quiet for several minutes again and was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. Katarina is the first to take her hands off her mouth and to look at Annalise and Erik.

"You do not need to tell us what happened to you during your time in Auschwitz Annalise and Erik. We heard the stories coming from the camp and all of us saw stuff that went on at that place when making delivers to the house right outside the camp for the commanders and their families. I was hired countless time to make dresses for the commanders wives and daughters, which I only did because I had no choice. However, it would be nice to know where you mother, father, the twin your mother was pregnant with and Hannah is Annalise and about where Erik family is? In addition why you are married so young?"

Annalise starts to cry and lay her head on Erik shoulder nearest to her. Erik rubs his wife back to calm Annalise down. Annalise keeps crying, so Erik takes a deep breath and looks around the room at everyone faces. He sees that Rozalia, Katarina, Fryderyk and Josep are worried and wants to know out of concerned for their friends and him. Erik takes another deep breath and then he starts to talk to give Annalise time to calm down more.

"My mother was shot in the head in front of me, by a doctor working for the Nazi. I hear that my father was transfer to another camp and I do not know if he is alive or if he is dead. However, I think that my parents would have got along with all of you. My father and mother owned a Jewelry store. The store was closed by the Nazi shortly after the night of Kristallnacht. However, my parent still made jewelry and sale it on the black market or to rich Jewish customers that could afford to buy the jewelry until the day the Nazi sent us away. Anna's do you want me to tell them what happened to your family?"

"No, I can tell them."

Annalise lifts her head off Erik shoulder and wipe the tears off her face. She then set her hands on her lap and takes several deep breaths. Erik begins to rub Annalise's back again and she relaxes a little. Annalise takes another deep breath and then begins to talk.

"A Nazi doctor named Klaus Schmidt let mom go into the fit for work line because she was having twins. She worked in the hospital treating children after the doctor experiments on them. Until the day that she gave birth to the twin boys, which Hannah and I help to deliver and mothers named the baby boys Elliot and David. She held the babies for a few minutes and then Elliot was hand to Hannah and I was hand David. Then Dr. Schmidt order mother put on the transport leaving the camp in a few hours and that was the last time Hannah and I saw our mother. The twin boys stay with Hannah and me for the two and half weeks they were alive. During that time doctor Klaus Schmidt experimented on the twins. Hannah's fight her hardest for a year and half and then she lost her fight and passed away during one of the doctor experiments. I heard that my father was transfer to another camp and do not know if he made it through the war. I and Erik get married today because I want to travel with him to find my parents and his father. It would be unacceptable for me to travel and live with a man if we were not a married couple. In addition if I did not marry him and travel with him to find our parents I would have been sent with the rest of the parentless children to an orphanage in Russia. Then I would have to stay in Russia until an orphanage in the Netherlands was found to take me and the rest of the children, as the red cross looks for parents or relative of the children to take them, if any are still alive. I did not want to go to an orphanage and my father had given permission to a rabbi in his barrack to marry me and Hannah off if he or my mother will not at the camp when the war end and me and Hannah was still alive."

Again the sitting room goes quiet and you could hear a pen drop. The only sound that can be hear was the tick of the clock on the fireplace mantel, which seems really loud to everyone in the room. All four of the Paszek's open they mouth like they are going to say something, but nothing comes out and each of them close they mouth. The memory slowly begins to fade away.

The next memory slowly fades into view and Annalise, Erik, Katarina and Josep are standing in the hallway of the second floor of the store/apartment (the third floor in U.S.). The staircase is behind the four of them. In addition the staircase turns halfway up to the second floor of the apartment and is in the center of the hallway. If standing with your back to the staircase there is three bedrooms on the left-hand side of the hallway and right side of the hallway are three rooms. Two bedrooms and the bathroom is in the center between the two bedrooms. Rozalia and Fryderyk come into the hallway carrying piles of clothing in their arms. The two teenage walks over to their parents, Annalise and Erik, Rozalia clear her throat and she start to talk.

"Annalise and Erik's, I and my brother have collected dresses, suit, et cetera that we out grown or no longer wear. The clothing is for the two of you to have. Annalise you are going to go into the bedroom you and Erik will be stay in with me and mom. Erik will go into my parent's bedroom with my brother and father."

Annalise and Erik shakes their heads yes. Erik follows Josep and Fryderyk into the bedroom on the right-hand side of the bathroom if facing the two bedroom and the bathroom doors. Annalise's follow Rozalia and Katarina to the bedroom door that is at the end of the hallway and far for the staircase. The bedroom is on the right-hand side if facing the three bedroom doors and your back is to the two bedroom and the bathroom. The memory fades out and Lorna sees black for a few second as Annalise thinks of which memory she going to show next her or Erik. Annalise takes her hand off Lorna's temple and Lorna opens her eyes.

"Lorna's the next four memories you will see Erik and I are not together. However, I feel that you need to see both of our memories of Josep, Katarina, Fryderyk and Rozalia given me and Erik clothing to understand rules some Jewish people follow, which today are not following as strictly. However, during your father and my childhood and early adult years the rules were followed strictly."

"Ok."

"Do you need a break to use the bathroom before I start again?"

"No."

"That is fine. However, I need to take a bathroom break. I will be back shortly."

"That is fine."

Annalise's turns and puts her leg over the side of the bed, then stand up from the bed and walks away from the bed. Annalise's walks into the connecting bathroom and closes the door behind her. A few minutes later Annalise walks out of the bathroom and walks over to the bed. Annalise sits on the bed with her feet under her and facing Lorna. Lorna notices that she is too far away from Annalise Faith Weiss and move closes to Annalise, then Annalise's place her right-hand on Lorna's temple.

The memory begins right away and Rozalia, Katarina and Annalise are in a bedroom that has white walls and a 19th century rosewood four poster hard wood bed. The headboard is against the center of the wall and on the right-hand side of the bedroom door if standing in the door. In addition the bed has a red blanket, white pillowcases and white sheets on it. A large wardrobe that is empty is against the center of the far right-hand wall if standing in the door of the bedroom. In addition there is a fireplace on the center of the far left-hand wall and across from the wardrobe. All of the bedrooms in the apartment look alike and have the same type of bed too. Setting on the end of bed is two piles of clothing along with bras' and panties. Annalise is staring at the piles of dresses, bra's and panties and several garter belts in one of the piles. Katarina clear her throat and then start to talk.

"The dresses or shirt with skirts I had Rozalia grabbed from mine and my husband wardrobe all has long sleeves. The nightgowns have short sleeves and sleeveless. However, I had Rozalia's pick out some dresses with short sleeves or sleeveless with matching jackets. For you to wear around the house without the jacket and out of the house with the jacket on that way you are following the requirement of modesty. The dress Rozalia has from you might not cover your knee or the dresses might because you are smell then she was when she worn them."

"Do you want as to hold up each outfit for you to see and then we can leave the room for a few minutes so you can try each outfit on to make sure the outfits fit? The bra's, panties and garter belts have never been use."

"Yes I want to see what been picked out before you leave the room."

Annalise's looks down at the pile with the panties, bra's and garter belts and sees four bras with cups that have thin straps. The bra's are silk and are peach, pink, lavender, white and black. The panties and garter belts are the same colors and silk like the bra's. However, the panties cover the bellybutton and losses fitting, which fit like men's boxer short. Katarina holds up a red velvet long sleeve shirt and long skirt. The shirt has a collar that folds down, two pockets near the bottom that is on each side of the front of the shirt. In addition the shirt has a button neckline with four buttons going from the top of the neckline to center of the shirt. Katarina set the shirt and skirt down on the bed and Rozalia hold up lavender sleeveless dress. The shoulders and the neckline of the dress are white lace with a keyhole in the center of the neckline. In addition the dress has a slightly fitted waist and comes with a matching long sleeve jacket that is lavender. Katarina is now holding up a red long sleeve A-line dress with a high neckline. In addition the dress has five buttons going from the top of the bodice to near the bottom of the bodice of the dress. Annalise looks over at Rozalia and sees that she is holding up a light blue dress with pink roses over it. In addition the dress has a straight bodice with a semi-full gathered skirt and a lace trim pocket on the right side of the skirt. On the back of the dress is the button closure. In addition the dress has a white lace trim the neckline. Annalise turns her attention to Katarina who is holding up a plum colored dress. The dress has long sleeves and a floor length skirt. In addition the dress has a boat neckline and the sleeves are leg of mutton sleeves, which mean the top half of the sleeve is puff. In addition the dress has a slightly loose fitting bodice with ruched along the neckline. The dress has side and shoulder snap closure. Annalise notices that Rozalia is now holding up a slip over the head pink textured rayon dress with short sleeves trim in white lace, which has trim along the neckline. The dress has an A-line silhouette and snap bodice with five decorative buttons. It comes with a matching long sleeve jacket that has a loose fit and snap closes at the neckline. Katarina shows Annalise a black cotton dress that has a loose fit and a drop waist. In addition the dress is in a shirt style with buttons going down the front that goes to the drop waist of the dress. The dress has been gathering on the sides of the non-seamed waist and a pocket on the right side of the skirt. In addition there is a button belt around the waist. Annalise looks over at Rozalia and see that she is holding a white cotton dress that has a blue and pink floral pattern on the dress. In addition the dress has a fitted bodice with short puff sleeves. Along with a semi-full skirts and pockets on both side of the dress. In addition the dress has a squared neckline and button closure is on the back of the dress. Rozalia set the dress onto the end of the bed and Katarina holds up a lightweight black wool dress. The dress has long puff sleeves and a slightly blouson bodice meaning a slightly close waistband that has blousing of material over it. In addition purple and lavender embroider flowers that narrow into a point stem end on the panel that hangs around the neck and on the side of the sleeves. The skirt of the dress is straight and it has snap closures on the side, front and sleeve cuffs. Annalise looks back over at Rozalia who is now holding up a lightweight silk ivory nightgown, which is sleeveless. In addition around the arm holes and v-neckline are trim in white lace. In addition the bottom of the nightgown is trim in lace too. The nightgown is floor length with a loose fit and a belted drop waist. In addition the nightgown has no closure because it slips on over the head. Katarina is now holding up a light pink sleeveless nightgown with a v-neckline. The nightgown neckline and arm holes are trim with white lace. In addition on the left side of the neckline is a pink silk rosette. The nightgown has a drop waist and a small pocket on the right side of the nightgown. Rozalia now shows Annalise an ivory silk nightgown with ivory lace cap sleeves and neckline. In addition the nightgown has a gathered bodice. The skirt of the nightgown is floor length and has a bias cut with lace and ruffle hem. Also, the nightgown has a silk ribbon through the waist band that ties in the back. Annalise looks at the nightgown in Katarina hands and sees the nightgown is a cream color and floor length. In addition the nightgown is stain with cream lace around the v-neckline front and back and lace flutter cap sleeves. Annalise's looks back over at Rozalia who is holding up the last nightgown that is a white rayon and has lace butterfly appliques on the bodice. The nightgown has a low v back and front V neckline too and a bias cut skirt. In addition the nightgown has drawstring sleeves that look great when wear as cap sleeves. Rozalia set the nightgown on the bed and then Rozalia and Katarina walks over to the open bedroom door. Rozalia walks out first and is follow out the door by Katarina and Katarina closes the door behind her. Then the memory starts to fade.

The next memory start and Erik pace the bedroom, as Josep and Fryderyk are pair up long sleeve shirts that button up with suits. Josep walks up to Erik a short time later hold up a black suit that is wool and a white silk dress shirt that is paired with the suit jacket. The suit jacket is single breasted with three buttons and notch lapels. In addition the jacket has three pockets and one pocket on the left chest of the jacket. Two pockets on each side near the bottom of the jacket and flap closures over the pockets. Fryderyk holds up a white dress shirt and gray suit. The jacket of the suit is double breasted with two rows of three buttons and side pockets are patch pockets. In addition the sleeves of the jacket have three buttons. The suit jacket also has a chest pocket on the left side and notch lapels. Erik sees that Josep is now holding up a charcoal drape style suite. The suit jacket has a peaked lapel and a row of three bottons. The jackets three pockets and the lowers pockets are pipped and Josep is hold up a charcoal long sleeve dress shirt too. Erik looks over at Fryderyk and notice he is hold up a brown suit. The jacket of the suit has two buttons and a notch lapel. In addition the jacket has three pockets and the two lower pockets are patch and have flaps. Fryderyk is also hold up a black long sleeve dress shirt. Josep is now holding up two pair of tweed trousers. One pair of trousers are black and the other pair is gray. Fryderyk is hold up two long sleeve shirts and the shirt buttoned up. One of the shirts is off-white and the other shirt is peach. Erik looks over at the bed and sees several pairs of new boxer shorts (underwear) and pairs of socks on the bed. In addition five sleeveless cotton undershirts and four set of pajamas. Two sets of pajama are short sleeve shirt that button up and trousers. Two of the pajama set have long sleeve shirts that button up shirts and trousers. Each set of pajamas is silk and in the color white, peach, charcoal and black. Simultaneously Fryderyk and Josep set the trousers and shirts onto the end of the bed. The memory fade out as Josep and Fryderyk leave the bedroom so Erik can try on the clothing to make sure each outfit fits him.

The next memory start right away and Erik is still wearing the tuxedo pants, dress shirt and the bow tie he get married in. However, he has taken the jacket of the tuxedo. Erik is standing in the door of the bedroom talking to Josep.

"How will I be able to provide for mine and Annalise needs, the Nazi took everything my parents had when we were deport to Auschwitz?"

"You did not have to worry about that, before the Germans evade Poland or Holland Benjamin Weiss's came to see me. Benjamin gave me a large sum of money to keep safe. That way if war did come to Holland, his family would have money for after the war if any of them made it through."

Josep pulls an envelope out of his right lower pocket of his suit jacket and hands the envelope to Erik. Erik open the envelope and see a large sum of money inside. Erik looks up at Josep and there are tears in his eyes.

"You should give the money to Annalise's because it belongs to her father."

"You are Annalise's husband and the head of the household now. Use the money to get Annalise back to Holland and her parents home. By the time the two of you get back to Holland the list of survives should be post at the local red cross. Along with the list of people who did not survive the German death camps should be post at the local red cross. Maybe both of you will find out if anyone else in your families made it through the war. There is another thing my wife and I want to do for you and Annalise. That is take the two of you downstairs to the shoe store and each of you are to pick out three pairs of shoes. You and Annalise do not have to pay for the shoes. My wife and I will pay from them that way you can save the money for the long trip that back to Holland."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, now go try on the clothing to make sure everything fits."

Erik and Josep smile at each other and then Erik hug Josep. Josep hugs Erik back. A short time later Erik walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind him. The memory begins to fade and Lorna sees black for a few second.

The next memory starts, Annalise's is sitting on the end of the bed and is crying. In addition she is still in the bedroom that she and Erik will be stay in. She is wearing the last piece of clothing she tried on, which is a white rayon nightgown with lace butterfly appliques on the bodice. The nightgown has a low v back and front V neckline too. In addition the nightgown has a bias cut skirt. The nightgown has drawstring sleeves too and Katarina is sitting on Annalise right side. Katarina has her left arm wrap around Annalise's shoulders.

"Annalise's why are you crying?"

"I am scary about tonight since it will be my first time alone in a bedroom and sleeping with a man."

"You will be fine Annalise."

"What if I cannot meet his romantic needs in the bedroom?"

"You are entering a new stage in your life and will be worried about if you can meet all of your husband needs. However, I can tell you from my personal experience that the new husband worries about being able to meet his new wife needs too."

"I wish my mother were here to talk too."

"I cannot take your mother place Annalise. However, you can ask me anything."

"What if Erik wants children right away?"

"I would not worry about having a child Annalise because when the time is right you and Erik will become parents. After dinning you and Erik can go upstairs to the bedroom that the two of you are stays in. Then the two of you can discuss the days ahead and if you want to wait to have children or start trying to have a family right away. Do you have anything else you want to ask or are you ready to go back to try on the dresses and nightgowns?"

"I think that I am ready to go back to trying on the nightgowns and dresses."

Katarina takes her arm off Annalise's shoulders and stand up from the bed. Annalise stands up from the bed too and watches Katarina walk out of the bedroom. Katarina closes the bedroom door and the memory start to fade. Lorna sees black for a few second and then sees white for a few second.

The next memory slowly comes into view and Annalise's is walking into the hallway of the second level of the apartment. She is wearing the lightweight black wool dress, which has long puff sleeves and a slightly blouson bodice. The dress has purple and lavender embroider flowers that narrow into a pointed stem end on the panel that hangs around the neck and on the side of the sleeves. The skirt of the dress is straight and the dress has snap closures, which is on the right side, front and on both cuffs of the sleeves. In addition the dress is floor length, Erik walks out of the bedroom carrying his pile of clothing. He is wearing a black long sleeve dress shirt that buttons up and a pair of black trousers and the shirt is tuck into the trousers. Annalise and Erik is wearing the shoes they get married in still because the two of them have no other shoes. Annalise watches Erik walks into the bedroom the two of them will be share and he set his clothing on the bed. A short time later Annalise and Erik are walking toward the staircase. Erik leads Annalise's downstairs to the first level of the apartment. Then he leads her downstairs to the shoe store where Rozalia, Katarina, Fryderyk and Josep are waiting for them. Annalise looks to her left and at Erik.

"Erik's what are we doing in the shoe store?"

"Katarina and Josep are letting as pick out three pairs of shoes each. In addition we do not have to worry about pay for them because they are covering the coast of the shoes for us."

Erik walks over to the back wall that the men's shoes are display on. Simultaneously Annalise walks over to the display cases that are at the front of the store and the ladies' shoes are display on. Erik starts to look at the boots and finds a pair of black leather husky hi-cut boots, which lace up that he like. In addition the boots have leather soles and insole. The boots have nail rubber heels and the total height of the boot is sixteen inches high. Annalise has just found a pair of black leather high cut boots that she likes. The boots have leather soles and insoles with three inch heels. In addition the boots lace up and have pointed toes. Erik show Josep what boots that he like, as Annalise show Katarina the pair of boots she like. Josep then measures Erik feet to see what size shoes he wears and Katarina measures Annalise feet to see what size shoes she wears. A short time later Rozalia and Fryderyk goes to get the right size boots for Annalise and Erik out of the storage room, because the size Annalise and Erik need are not on display. Annalise and Erik goes back to looking at the shoes. Rozalia and Fryderyk come out of the storage room a minute later and set the boots down beside the first row of seats. Annalise spots a pair of black leather T-strap dress shoes which means the strap of shoe form a T. The shoes have three and half inch square heels and are in her size. Rozalia takes black leather T-strap dress shoes off the display case and set them next to the boots Annalise likes and Annalise finds another pair of shoes that she like. This pair of black leather shoes have elasticized sides for snug fit and the elasticized comes to a V point right before toes and then have a leather bow under the throat of the shoe and before the toes box. In addition the shoes have three inches slender spike heels and tan colored lather soles. Rozalia goes to find the heels Annalise want in the storage room, because her size is not on display. Annalise walks over to the center seat and try on the boot she picks out, as Erik pick out a pair of black leather oxford dress shoes. The dress shoes have rubber heels and have a lace oxford pattern. In addition the oxford dress shoes have perforation and neat stitching on the tips, vamps, eyelets and quarter of the shoes. The shoes have a semi-balloon toes and lace up too and the oxford dress shoes on display are his size. Erik then finds a pair of plain black leather French Bal Style Oxford dress shoes that lace up. In addition the shoes have cushion heels, leather soles and semi-balloon toes. Erik check the shoe size and see the ones on display are too big for him. Josep goes to the storage room to get the dress shoes in Erik's size. Simultaneously Erik goes and sits by Annalise. The memory fade out and the image goes blank for a few seconds.

When the next memory start Annalise and Erik are in the bedroom, the two of them are shares. The two of them are sitting on the bed and the blanket is folded down, at the end of the bed. Annalise and Erik is both dressed for bed. Annalise is wearing the white rayon nightgown with lace butterfly appliques on the bodice. That has a low v back and a front V neckline with a bias cut skirt. Annalise has done up the drawstring on the nightgown to form cap sleeves. Erik is wearing peach pajama with a button up shirt that has short sleeves and trousers. Erik has his right hand on Annalise's left knee and she is looking away from him. She is reading his thought, which is screaming will Annalise and I have sexual intercourse tonight for the first time.

"Anna's tell me what is on your mind?"

"I want to be the prefect wife and make you happy Erik. However, I am not ready to have sexual intercourse with you just yet. Can we take it slow and just sleep together for the first time and wait to have sexual intercourse?"

"We do not have to have sexual intercourse tonight Anna. I want you to be comfortable being with me in and out of the bedroom. If that mean I have to wait for sexual intercourse then I will wait until you are ready."

"Thank you, Erik. Does this mean that you are not in a rush to start a family?"

"I want to have children with you. However, I can wait until you are ready to start a family. Do not feel like you need to rush into having sexual intercourse and getting pregnant. That is a big step for both of us and we are both still young. Beside you are just at the beginning of your childbearing year's Anna and have years ahead for childbearing."

"Thank you again Erik."

Erik puts his right arm around Annalise's waist and Annalise's lays her head on Erik shoulder. Erik smiles at Annalise and she smiles back. Annalise eyelids' start to close and Erik pulls the blanket up with his free hand and covers him and Annalise with the blanket. The memory starts to fade out and then Lorna sees black for a short time.

The next memory slowly fades into view, Erik and Annalise are in a compartment of a Pullman train car. The compartment has wooden panel walls and a large window divided into two. The curtain on the window is down because it is night. In addition the compartment has two bench seats that face each other and seats are upholstered in red. The lower half of the two bench seats is pull out to form the bed. Erik who is wearing a white pajama shirt with long sleeves and trouser and he is sitting up in bed. He is beside the window and Annalise is on the outside and she is asleep. Annalise is wearing a nightgown that is stain with cream lace around the v-neckline. The lace is on the front and back of the nightgown. In addition the nightgown has lace flutter cap sleeves. Erik pulls the curtain up a little to look outside and see that have just pulled away from the railway station in Zawiercie, which is a cinder brick building. The left side of the building has two stories beside for the far left-hand end, which is one story tall. As the train is pulling away from the station Erik notice on the one story section is a door on the left end and two windows by the section that because two stories tall. On the two story sections it has three sections that are come out past the one story section and two sections that are set back like the one story section of the building. On the section of the building that has two story going from left to right. On the ground level are three tall windows with three square windows on second level. Then a lower roof that covers the two doors into the building and has four supporting wooden columns, followed by three more tall windows and three square windows on the second level. Erik notices two more doors that have the same cover has the first set of doors, then three more tall windows and three square windows on the second level. A short time later Erik is still looking out the widow take in the sight of another Poland city that has been damage by the war. As the train goes through the city Erik notices that the synagogue and the two Jewish schools were destroy by the German. In addition he notices that a section of the city that is fences in and is where the Jewish Ghetto had been before the Germans liquidate the ghetto. The ghetto is empty and looks like a ghost town. He hopes that the people of Zawiercie will take down the fence divided the ghetto area from the rest of the city. He also hopes that the people of Zawiercie will fix the apartment and homes up for people coming home now that the war is over. Erik hears Annalise crying in her sleep and notices that the red unfitted sheet and the blanket cover him and Annalise has starts to float above them. Simultaneously Annalise start screaming in her sleep, Erik lightly taps Annalise's on her shoulder and start talking to her.

"Anna it is alright, you are just having a nightmare is all."

Annalise sits up and grabs Erik's shirt and is still screaming. The sheet and blanket fall onto the bed, as Erik pulls Annalise's into a hug. Erik then starts to rub Annalise's on her back. Annalise lays her head against Erik chest and stop screaming. However, Annalise start crying harder and start shaking.

"Anna's tell me what you were dreaming about, maybe it will help you feel better."

"I do not think it was a dream Erik it felt like I was seeing what happened to my mother. When my mother was on the transport from Auschwitz to Ravensbrück in northern Germany, which happened the same day she gave birth to my twin brothers."

"Do you think it was a vision of your mother past, like the vision you have of people futures?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what you seen Anna."

"I saw my mother laying on the floor of the cottle car of train and in a pool of blood because she is haemorrhage and an older lady that is a midwife says that my mother is having what is called postpartum haemorrhage. I then see the mid wife giving my mother a uterine massage to try and stop the bleed. However the uterine massage does not work and my mother passes away before the train reaches Ravensbrück."

"Anna's what you seen might have just been a nightmare and not a vision of your mother past. Just try to put what you seen out of your mind for right now and think about happy times."

"I hope that it was a nightmare and that I did not see how my mother dead."

Erik rub Annalise's back and she continue to cry into his chest. Annalise falls back to sleep crying into Erik's chest. Erik careful lays Annalise down and then he pulls the curtain down. Erik lay down beside Annalise and watching her sleep. The memory starts to fade out as Erik falls to sleep.

The next memory start right away, it looks to be late morning and the sun is brightly shining. Annalise is wearing a lavender sleeveless dress that shoulders and the neckline is white lace. In addition the dress has a keyhole in the center of the neckline. The dress has a slightly fitted waist and comes to just below the knees in length and Annalise is wearing the matching long sleeve jacket over the dress. Annalise is also wearing the black leather pump have elasticized sides with the elasticized coming to a V point right before the throat of the pumps. In addition the shoes have leather bows that are right under the throat of the shoe. The shoes have three inch slender spike heels and tan lather soles. Erik is wearing a charcoal suit and black long sleeve dress shirt under the jacket of the suit. In addition he is wearing a pair of charcoal socks and his plain black leather French Bal Style Oxford dress shoes. The two of them are walking along a dirt road and are several miles for the city now, which has many home and building damage during the war. In addition like every city the synagogues were destroyed by the German army. The two of them are now walking past damaged smock mills and standerdmolen windmills and the wooden home by the windmills that belong to the family that run them. In addition the windmills are in the country side of Zaandam. Zaandam is in north Holland, which is in the Netherlands and is the main city of the municipality of Zaanstad. Annalise is carrying one suitcase with her clothing and Erik is carrying two suit cases one with his clothing and one with shoes and toiletries for him and Annalise. Erik is taking in the landscape as the two of them walk through the country side and heading inward away from the river and canals off the river.

"Anna the city of Zaandam seems so peaceful and relaxing with all the shops that are wooden or brick and the wooden and brick homes. I love how the city has been built around the canals, Zaan river and other waterways. I also love how the new brick building was place between the older building and designs to look like they have always been there. In addition the workers that are working at the factory for Weiss and Berg shoes company that is right before you enter the city, all seems happy to be back at work. In addition everyone smiles when they saw you walk by the factory. The windmills are so tall and wider then I thought there would be, Anna."

"Erik's take a breath and I wish you could have seen the windmills undamaged and the vanes of the windmills turning on a wind day to grind corn, wheat, barley hulling, other grain, mustard, hemp mills, snuff and tobacco, cocoa, pressing olives to olive oil and making chalk and paint. In addition the windmills are use for saw mills, paper mill or pressing coleseed, linseed, rapeseed and hemp seed for cooking and lighting or used to pump water out of the lowlands and return the water to the river."

"I am just happy that the windmills used for lighting and cooking are still working."

The two of them stop talking and Erik goes back to taking in the landscape. After walking for several minutes the two of them start walking by the dairy farm, which is on the left side of the dirt road if your back is too Zaandam city center. Annalise walks over to the wooden fence and looks at the huge pasture that the animals graze during the day. Erik walks up to Annalise right and notice that she is looking to the right where the cows are at and both of them see two Dutch Friesian cows, two Red and White Friesian cows, one Groningen White-Headed, two Dutch Belted, one Meuse-Rhine-IJssel (MRIJ) and one Deep-Red Cattle. Annalise looks away from the cows and to her left where the goats are and sees only four Danish Landrace goats, two of them are kids (babies) and see two Drenthe Heath Sheep, four Dutch Friesian Milk Sheep. Two of the Dutch Friesian milk sheep are lambs (babies). Annalise and Erik sees in the distance only two horses left on the farm, which is a Dutch harness horse and a Dutch warmblood horse. Annalise and Erik step away from the fence, as one North Holland blue chicken walks by. Erik and Annalise start walking again, Erik clears his throat and then starts to talk.

"Anna's you look sad, what is wrong?"

"The dairy farm has lost most of their cows, goats, sheep, horses and chickens. I always loved coming and watching the animals grazing in the fields."

"The animals most like were used for food to keep alive, during the long war."

"I hope now that the war is over, the owner of the dairy farm can go back to making milk and cheese, their make the best cheese around. Which bring me to ask do you follow strict kosher rules?"

"I did before the war. However, it does not matter to me if will follow strict kosher rules and I hope that I can try the cheese some day. Anna did your family follow the kosher rule strictly?"

"We are Nonobservant Jewish and did not follow the kosher rule on an everyday base. However, on holiday that we went to one of the grandparents houses we followed the kosher rules because both set of grandparents was kosher."

The two of them stop talking again and continue to walk down the dirt road. Erik looks around the landscape, as the two of them walk toward the house Annalise live in before the Nazi sent her away. Annalise and Erik sees one of the fields has five tulips growing in the colors yellow, light pink, purple and red. The memory begins to fade out and then Lorna sees black for several seconds.

The next memory begins and Annalise and Erik are still walking down the same long dirty road. In addition Annalise is pointing to her left at the houses that is coming up. Erik notices that the house is wooden and is the traditional Dutch wooden house and has gray brick raised foundation with four rectangle windows in each side. The windows are covered with a wood panel that have small diamond cut out in the center for ventilation. The windows with the wood panels are for the root cellar and have screening over the inside of the diamond cutouts, so bugs can get into the root cellar or storage cellar that in the front of the house. The house has an A-frame roof beside for the angular part of the roof that is over the front door. The angular part of the roof is on the left side of the house, if facing the house. The front door leads into the entry hall that has only a single story. In addition a small section of the kitchen at the back of the house is also a single story. The house vertical wood siding has been paint green and has wood decorative fascia that been paint white and has a standard scallop pattern. In addition attach to the center point of the roof and on the front of the house is a finial. The roof has brown clay tiles and on each side of the roof and in the center are dormer widows. Erik notices on the ground level that on the left side of the front door is a small square window. On the right side of the front of the house are two tall medium size widows. On each end side of the house are two windows. The back of the house matching the front and the back door is found in the kitchen. The back door lines up with the front door of the house. The first floor of the house is three dormer windows on the front and back side of the house. In addition on each end side of the house is one large window, which is centered above the two windows on the ground floor of the house. In addition the windows have divided-lite windows, which mean have multiple small panes of glass that are separated by wood grilles. The windows on the ground floor have six panels of glass in them. The windows on the first level that are on the front and back of the house and the dormer windows have sixteen small panels. Erik notices four wooden steps up to the front door of the house and the house door is paint green. In addition the door in a Dutch door, which the top and the bottom are divide and both open. In the table half of the door is a glass window too. Annalise and Erik starts to walk toward the house and Erik notices under the windows in the front of the house and on both sides of the front door are purple, pink, yellow and red tulips. In addition the tulips are along the side and back of the house too. Annalise and Erik reaches the house and set the suitcase by the steps to the door. Then the two of them look through the front window on the right side of the house. The two of them see the house looks vacant. Erik and Annalise's turn around because they hear feet steps coming toward them. Mrs. Berg notices that the young lady is Annalise and start running toward Annalise. Annalise smiles at Mrs. Breg and a short time later Mrs. Breg reaches Annalise, then pulls Annalise into a hug and lifts Annalise off her feet.

"You are the first too come back Annalise. It is so good to see you again. No one has live in your house full time since you and your family was force to move to Amsterdam Jewish quarter on the first of January 1942. Our son live there on and off and same time people from the underground use the house. However, the house is now your Annalise. In addition I have been checking the list at the red cross office every day, your name was on the survived list and Hannah was on the list of the dead. However, your father and mother have not been on any of the list. Did your little brother or sister your mother was pregnant with make it?"

"Mom had the babies, but my twin brother dead two and half weeks later. I have no idea where my mother and father are."

Simultaneously Erik is watching Annalise and the lady who hugging his wife. First then Erik notice is the lady had a basket hanging from her left arm. Then He sees that the older lady's hair is gray from the roots to base of the ears. However, below the base of the ears her hair is blonde and is French braid. In addition the lady looks like she saw better days. Erik also notices that Mrs. Berg is wearing a full length apron with pockets on each side. Under the apron she is wearing a plain light brown cotton dress with a fitting bodice. In addition the dress has a straight skirt that is ankle length. The dress also has a square neckline and Mrs. Berg is wearing a pair of black T-strap dress shoes. In addition Mrs. Berg has an hourglass body shape, round ears, heart shape face, round almond shaped eyes that are blue, small lips and small defined nose shape. Mrs. Berg set Annalise onto her feet and then Annalise and Mrs. Berg stop hugging each other, Mrs. Berg takes three sets of fold paperwork out of the left apron pocket. She also takes three sets of keys out of the right pocket of her apron. Annalise takes the sets of paperwork and keys from Mrs. Breg.

"The large set of keys are your father keys to the shoe factory. The other two sets of keys are your parent's keys to the house and storage building in the back. The top set of paperwork is the real title deed for the house, showing that your parents own the house. The fold paperwork in the middle is your father copy of the real title deed for shoe company and the bottom paperwork is the copy of your parents will. Your parents give the keys and paperwork to my husband and me for safe keeping before the four of you left to head to the train station for transport. In addition canned vegetables and fruit and canned jams and jelly in the cellar. The basket is for you, there are eggs, a bag of flour, two loaves of fresh baked bread and a jar of yeast. The canned items in your cellar are still good, I have been check each canned glass jars. When I put new jars into the cellar and making sure that the older canned jars are in front. Annalise's who is the handsome young man that you brought to north Holland and to Zaandam with you?"

"His name is Erik Lehnsherr and he is my husband."

"The two of you are so young and have been through so much in your short time on earth, if either of you needs anything me and my husband is here to help you."

"(Annalise and Erik) thank you."

Mrs. Berg hands Annalise the basket and then walks over to Erik. Mrs. Berg gives Erik a huge hug and he hugs Mrs. Berg back. A few moments later Mrs. Berg and Erik stop hug and Mrs. Berg goes and gives Annalise a second hug. A short time later when Mrs. Berg pulls away from Annalise, she notices that Annalise's and Erik are underweight.

"I will let the two of you get settle. I am going to head home and slaughter a North Holland blue chicken for the two of you to cook for dinner. Then plucking the feathers, remove the neck and feet along with remove the intestines and organs and once the chicken is ready to be cook I will bring it over for you and Erik."

"(Annalise and Erik) you do not need to do that."

"Yes I do Annalise and Erik because the two of you will not be able to find any meat for sale at the butcher shop in town. The two farmers that supply all of the meats to the butcher shop in town lost almost all of their livestock when the Nazi took it for food, all their have left are young livestock that is not old enough to be slaughter. In addition Annalise do not worry about making dinner tonight I will make dinner for you, Erik, myself and Mr. Breg over here and the four of us will celebrate your and Erik marriage."

"That sounds lovely Mrs. Breg. However, what will your son Jason and daughter Brigitta eat for dinner?"

"Brigitta, her husband Lucas and infant daughter Clarissa are still living in Amsterdam, since Lucas during his residency at the hospital when the war started there was unable to move back to Zaandam. Lucas is still working at the hospital and he is in charge of the children ward. The three of them come too visited us last weekend and are during well, I will fill you in more on Brigitta and her family this evening. Jason like me and my husband join the Dutch resistance. Jason who is a talent artist start in the resistance movement by produced forged ration cards, counterfeit money and published underground papers along side me and my husband. However, as the war went on Jason started to take a more active role by collected intelligence and then start working with the underground to help move Jewish people in hiding to their new hiding place. The last year of the war he went to the front lines and fight with the resistance army, as of right now I, my husbands or his sister and brother-in-law do not know where he is."

"(Annalise and Erik) Sorry to hear that."

"Thank you and Annalise and Erik four young children will be joining the four of us tonight, two of the children are three-year-old twin girls. In addition a six-year-old boy and another boy that turned five today.

Simultaneously four children come running over to Mrs. Breg, two boys and two girls. Erik and Annalise notice that the boys and girls hair have been bleached and dye blonde. However, the two girls have half inch of black roots and the boys have half an inch of dark-brown roots that are almost black. All four children have dark blue eyes. In addition the girls look like they could pass for Mrs. Breg daughter and the boy have round almond shape eyes, invert triangle shape body, square ears, round face, small strong nose shape like Mr. Breg. Annalise and Erik notices that both of the boys are wearing dark blue short sleeve shirts that button up. However, the older boy is wearing dark blue plead pants and the younger boy is wearing black pants. Both of the boys are wearing pairs of black lace up dress shoes. Erik and Annalise notice that twin girls are wearing dresses that matching, which is lavender smocked dresses that is cotton. The girl's dresses have smocked bodices over whole bodice and hand sewn pink roses that are over the whole bodice and along the collar. In addition the dresses have short puff sleeves and have flat collars with rounded corners (Peter Pan collars). Along the hem of the skirts is tuck and at the waistline of the two dresses are sashes that tie in a bow in the back. The length of the dresses comes to the base of the knees. On the back of the dress bodice is a button closure with three buttons covered in the same cotton, as the dress. In addition the girls are both wearing pairs of black Mary Jane dress shoes. The two boys run over to Erik and stop in front of him and look at him. The two girls run over to Mrs. Breg and hide behind her legs. The boys then run over to Annalise and look at her, the girls are looking back and forth at Annalise and Erik. Mrs. Breg brings the two girls forward and the boy step back forming a line in front of Annalise and Erik, so the girl are in the center and one boy is at each end.

"Let go inside and I will induction you to the children and tell you the children's story."

"(Annalise and Erik) All right."

Annalise unlocks the front door and then Erik and Annalise picks up their suitcase. Erik walks into the house first and into the entry hall of the ground level of the house (first floor U.S.A.), which is only the length of the living room. Erik sees the staircase to the first floor (second in U.S.A.) is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the doorway. At the end of the entered hall and under the staircase are two doors. The door on the left is the coat closet and the door on the right leads to the staircase to the storage cellar. In addition the staircase goes under the coat closet. Erik sees the walls have vertical shiplap that has been paint white. Erik set the two suitcases that he is carry by the wooden staircase and the staircase is narrow and steep. He then walks up to the double doorway that leads into the living room and notices that there are solid oak doors that are slides into the walls. Erik walks into the living room, which is at the front of the house. The children follow Erik into the house, follow by Mrs. Breg and then Annalise, who closes and looks the front door of the house. The children and Mrs. Breg join Erik in the living room, the children line up in front of the black wood burning stove that up against the wall across from the living room double doorway and in the center of the wall. Simultaneously Annalise set the suitcases and the basket she is carry by Erik suitcase, then join the rest of them in the living room. Annalise sees that Erik is looking at the oak Marquetry display cabinet that is set angled in the far right-hand corner if standing in the living room double doorway. The bottom half is a raised bombe-form base that has four drawers that lock with ornate brass pulls. The top has glass side and glass doors. On the inside half of the display case are three shelves and has a domed stepped cornice over the glass door. In addition the entire case set on ogee bracket feet and on the top of the display case are engraved butterflies and flowers. On the bottom half of the display case are butterflies and flowers in vases on the side, on the drawers are butterflies and flowers. On the top shelf of the display cabinet is a wooden frame with a black and white picture of Annalise and Hannah as infants and both baby girls are wearing short sleeve dresses. Then a frame picture of the whole frame from when Annalise and Hannah was around three years old and the four of them are sitting on wooden bench in the backyard of the house. In addition the frame pictures are on all three shelves. Annalise and Erik walks over to the sofa across from the wood burning stove and take a seat on the marquetry sofa. The sofa has a solid oak frame and light blue silk upholstered, which is on the back and side panels. In addition the sofa has curved crest rail and scroll armrests with floral marquetry details on the upholstered back, seat, and side. The sofa has splayed legs that are on brass cap claw feet and bolster pillows beside each arm of the sofa. A second matching sofa is in front of the windows that looks out on the front yard and is space behind the safe to walk behind it and look out the windows. Across from the second sofa are two Dutch made solid oak armchairs/daybeds. The armchairs/daybeds have light blue upholstered with white buttons on the back on seat cushions. On the side of the armchairs/daybeds are brass catches on the right side of the chairs. The brass catches when slide up allows the back of the chairs to recline. When the seat cushion is remove you find that the seat has two parts. The top part lifts up and can be unfolding to make the chair into the daybed, which means the arms of the chair become legs. In addition armchairs are high back open armchair and carved tops. The armchairs/daybeds have shaped wings and carved arms and cabriole legs. Under the armchairs/daybeds is an extra cushion. In front of the two sofas is a Dutch marquetry oak sofa table, which has drop sides that are up and the sides have pull out support. In addition the sofa table has a barley twist stretcher for extra stability. The barley twist form the shape of the letter I between the legs and center of the table and lions paw feet. Mrs. Breg walks over to the oldest boy that is on the left side of the room if your back is to Annalise and Erik. Erik notices that on each side of the wood burning stove and the double doorway to the living room are brass wall sconces with glass shade, which have etched vases with flowers inside them. The wall sconces are on each side of the double doorway in the entry hall too. Then Mrs. Breg walks behind the boy and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"This is Barend and right next to him is Rooseje (form of Rose), then her twin sister Robijn (which means Ruby) and then youngest boy Lieven and his name mean dear one."

"(Annalise and Erik) nice to meet you Barend, Rooseje, Robijn and Lieven."

"(all the children) nice to meet you too."

"Erik and Annalise's I would like you to tell you the children's story now. The children have been living with me and my husband. During the war the children were using forges Ids and other forge official documents say the four of them are my late brother-in-law and his wife children. The children's are living with me and my husband because of their parent dying during the bombing of Rotterdam. However, the truth is the children are brothers and sisters and their father was sent with the first group of Jewish men to leave from Amsterdam and sent to work in one of the many small working camps that were set up here in the Netherlands. The mother start looking for a hiding place for her children because she did not want anything to happen to them. Through the underground the children came to live with me and my husband and their mother was a the first transport from Amsterdam to Westerbork and has not come back yet, which is one of the reasons I keep going to check the list at the red cross. The first time I went to the red cross and give a worker Ari and Ariella Wolf names and names of the children other relatives. The worker put the names down on a list to be adding onto the post lists when information on them becomes knew, so far Ari and Ariella Wolf names have not been on any of the list and neither have any of the relative names, so I, my husband and the children have no idea what happened to parents nor relative during the war. I and my husband have told the children they can stay with us as longs as they have too."

"(The children) can we stay here and get to know Annalise and Erik, as you get the chicken?"

"If Annalise and Erik are all right with you stay here."

"(Annalise and Erik) yes the children can stay here."

The children run over to Annalise and Erik. All four of the children start talking to Annalise and Erik simultaneously, as Mrs. Breg walks toward the front door of the house. The memory starts to fade out, as Mrs. Breg opens the front door.

The next memory starts right away and it takes place on the same day as the previous memory. Annalise, Erik, Barend, Rooseje, Robijn and Lieven are in the backyard of Annalise's parent house. The children playing leap frog, Annalise is watching them from the center of the yard and she is holding a shovel. Erik has just moved a bird bath and he is now setting the bird bath down in front of Annalise. Annalise hand the shovel to her husband and then Erik start to dig where the bird bath used to be set. It takes Erik ten minutes of digging and then he tosses the last shovel full of dirt off a plain jewelry chest that has metal hinges connect the lid to the base. The chest is 9"x7"x4" and has a flattop. Erik set the shovel onto the ground and then kneels down. He then grabs the jewelry chest out of the hole. Then he set the jewelry chest onto the ground beside the hole and notice a dark stain over the wood. Erik open the lid and take out three rings, which are a man's wide fourteen cart gold wedding band, a fourteen-cart gold engagement ring with a round cut champagne diamond. In addition the engagement ring has a medium wide band and the second wedding band has a medium wide band. However, Erik leaves the three sets of white pearl necklaces, post earrings and bracelets. Erik looks at the inside of the three ring bands and notice his last name of Lehnsherr engraved in on the bands. Annalise and Erik smiles at each other and then Erik takes Annalise left hand. He slides the engagement ring and wedding band onto his wife ring finger. Annalise then takes her father wedding band from Erik and puts her father wedding band onto his left ring finger.

"Anna your parents engagement ring and wedding bands will have to do for right now. I will try to get us our own rings before your mother and father comes home."

"You mean if my parents come back."

"We have to believe that your parents, my father and the four children's parents will come back."

Erik pulls Annalise close to him and then the two of them kiss each other on the lips. The two of them pull away from each other and Erik pick up the shovel and start filling in the hole. Annalise picks up the jewelry chest and then she starts walking toward the back door of the house. The back door is found in the kitchen and across from the front door of the house. The children stop playing leap frog and run after Annalise. The five of them head into the house and Annalise close the back door of the house behind Robijn who is the last to enter the kitchen. Then the four children look around the kitchen. The children notice to the right of the back door is a stack of wood, if standing with your back to the back door of the house. To the left of the back door is the black wood burning cooking stove. The wood burning stove has six burners on the stove top. Three burners are on the front and three burners on the back. The wood burning stove has a black back splash and near the top of the back splash is a warming oven. In addition the stove pipe runs through the center of the back splash and behind the warming oven. On the button top left side of stove is the fire box. Under the fire box is the ash remove door, if facing the wood burning stove. To the right of the fire box and ash remove door is the oven door. To the right of the oven door is the water reservoir, after the wood burning stove is a long counter top. Underneath the counter top is open storage, which is where all of the pots and pans are stored. Beside for the far right-hand end of the counter top is a row of four drawers going from top to bottom. The counter top is a butcher block slab and in the center is a white porcelain farm sink. Across from the counter top and wood burning stove on the left is a breakfast nook and table, if standing facing the front of the house. The breakfast nook and table are oak. In addition the breakfast nook has one L shaped built in bench that seat against the wall, a trestle table and a free standing bench across from the L shaped bench. After the breakfast nook is a double doorway and then an oak marquetry display cabinet. The cabinet has an arch stepped cornices with a central carved pediment that is above two glass doors. Inside the display cabinet are three shelves and shelves and back is lining in dark blue velvet with glass canted sides. The base of the cabinet has two doors and on the inside has a single shelf and has canted corners. The whole oak marquetry display cabinet is standing on bun feet. Display in the top half of the marquetry display cabinet are the Delftware plates, bowls, mugs, cream and sugar set with a tray, a teapot, oval server plates pitchers, covered dish, cookie jar, napkin holder, canister for sugar and flour, tea canister and long tray and salt and pepper shakers with a tray are kept. All of the Delftware in the display cabinet has tulip design. Then a tall wood cabinet with a single door and the cabinet goes to the calling. In the center of the kitchen hard wood floor is the trap door to the cellar. In addition the living room and the entry hallway has hard wood floors. The five of them walk out of the kitchen and to the entry hall of the house. The two boys grab Annalise and Erik for suitcases and then the five of them start walking up the staircase. Then the memory begins to fade out and then because black.

The next memory begins and Erik is walking through the back door of the house. He walks into the kitchen and closes the door behind him. Erik sees the four children sitting on the L-shaped bench of the breakfast nook and eating pieces of bread with strawberry jam. He walks over to the breakfast nook and stand across from the children.

"Where is Annalise?"

"(All four children) she is upstairs."

Erik walks away from the table and then he walks out of the kitchen. He walks through the living room and to the entry hall of the house. Erik walks over to the steep and narrow wood staircase and then he starts to go up the stairs. When Erik steps onto the landing of the first floor (second floor in U.S.) and into the long narrow hallway. He sees across from the staircase is a built in oak window seat with two closets/drawers on each side of the window seat. In addition the hallway is just large enough for the window and the built in window seat and two closets/drawers. The window seat is just big enough for one person to seat on with legs cross in front of them. The closets are single door closets and under the closets are two drawers. A lilac cushion on the window seat, Erik looks around the hallway of the first floor and does not see Annalise. He does notice the stairs and most of the upstairs have hard wood floors and the shiplap on the walls have been paint white. Erik walks down the hallway and once in the center of the hallway turns to his right and walks up to the open door of the bedroom. He looks into the bedroom and does not see Annalise. However, he notices that this was Annalise and Hannah's mother and father bedroom. He sees that his and Annalise suitcases are set in front of an antique oak Dutch wedding chest. The wedding chest has iron strap work and decorative ironwork on the domed top of the chest. On each side of the chest are iron handles, the handles, iron strap work and decorative iron work are black. The chest is set in front of the end of the bed. In addition the bed is up against the center of the wall across from the door and in front of the window. Erik notices the bed is solid oak double bed and he notices that the headboard and footboard are the same. The headboard and footboard a shaped top rails with pierced and mold tulip design at the center. With scrolled ends above a deep frieze and have center panels with a pierced and mold tulip design with vertical slats to either side and above the oak panel. In addition the bed has squared legs. Then Erik notice against the center of the far right-hand wall is an oak Marquetry and pen work wardrobe. The wardrobe has double doors. In addition the wardrobe has ornately carved mold to the fore-edge and the corners. The wardrobe sits on a plinth base with squat feet. In addition both the base and sides have fine marquetry decoration of tulips and butterflies. To the left side of the wardrobe is an oak Marquetry dressing table that top section has a large rectangular framed mirror surrounded by floral marquetry. The mirror is hold in place by two oak columns that have marquetry inlay scrolling from top to bottom, which is finish with a pair of large beehive style finials, at the base is a single long drawer. The mirror section is embedded into a chest of drawers with four graduating drawers, the top drawer set more forward than the rest, all smothered in a floral marquetry. The gables of the chest are inlaid with urns on both sides with tulips and butterflies. At the front, the chest stands on raised tapering feet and a bracket foot at the back. He then notice in the far left-hand wall is an oak and Marquetry bureau that back is facing the far-right hand wall and the three dormer windows, if standing in the bedroom door. The bureau has oak inlaid with floral marquetry. Erik sees that the serpentine fall is open revealing an interior with eight small serpentine shaped drawers and two pigeon hole drawers. He also notices small central mirrored door cupboard that contains another drawer and is flanked by a pair of Corinthian capped columns with secret compartments that slide out. The well is hidden by a sliding marquetry panel and the inside of the fall has an oval panel of marquetry. He sees the lower section of the bureau has three full width drawers with brass handles and escutcheons with locks. The sides of the bureau are marquetry inlay and the whole bureau set on carved claw and ball feet. In front of the bureau is an oak Marquetry Chair with inlaid stained wood. The chair has ivory padded back and seat with a roll over top rail and uprights and side rails with further marquetry inlay. In addition the chair has outswept legs. Erik then notices the oak and tulipwood marquetry bedside cabinets on each side of the bed. The bedside cabinets have an elegant serpentine design and floral marquetry work to the tops, sides and the front. Erik notices the drawers have brass floral fretwork handles and below is an open cabinet area. In addition the tops of the bedside cabinet feature a small-refined gallery and the bedside cabinet set on cabriole legs with the two front legs feature brass ormolu mounts. Erik notices that on the right side of the bedroom door is a black wood burning stove that is black. He then turns so his back is to the bed, then walks out of the bedroom door. He turns to his left and start walking toward the staircase. Erik stops before the staircase and turns so he is facing the three doors across for Annalise's parents bedroom. He walks up to the open door of the bathroom, which on Erik far left-hand side of the hallway and the first door after the staircase. Erik walks into the doorway and looks into the bathroom and does not see his wife. However, Erik notices that to his right and up against the far-right hand wall is a long white cast-iron clawfoot tub. On the end of the tub across from the bathroom door is a Nickel needle shower with a cast iron backing. Blue tulips are hand paint on the outside of the clawfoot tub. After the clawfoot tub is a hand crank washing machine with round copper wash tub and on the back of the tub is a white roller, which frame is wood. On the left side of the roller frame is a sliver metal crank handle. On the front of the wash tub is a black hand crank wheel that connect to the lid and the wash hand crank washing machine has black legs. Up against the far left-hand wall nearest to the bathroom door is a round wood burning stove, then a white marble wall mount sink. The counter of the sink is marble with gray vine and marble legs in the front corners and a drop in sink that is white porcelain. Above the sink is a built in oak medicine cabinet, with a mirror on the front of the medicine cabinet door. After the sink is a double oak linen cabinet that goes from floor to ceiling. Then the high tank toilet, which white porcelain tank is mounted several inch below the ceiling. The toilet bowl is white porcelain with blue tulips hand paint over it. The toilet seat and lid are oak and the pipe from the tank to the toilet is sliver. The pull cord is hanging down from a sliver pull lever on the right side of the tank. Erik looks around the bathroom a few more second and notice below the ceiling molding and above the floor molding are hand paint blue tulips. The tulips go around the whole room and the walls are shiplap like the rest of the wall in the house. Erik looks down at the bathroom floor and sees that the floor has white hexagons porcelain tiles. He turns and walks out of the bathroom doorway. Then Erik walks up to the open door in the center, if facing the three doors across from the master bedroom. Erik notices the room has two cradle (cribs) in the room. The cradles are solid oak with saber legs and removable upper flanks on the upper side of the cradle. In addition the Measures for the cradle are height eighty-four x Width 101 x dimension 50 centimeters. One cradle is up against the centered of each side walls of the bedroom and up against the wall on the left side of the door is an oak changing table. Center in front of the wall across from the bedroom door is a round black wood burning stove. The wood burning stove is under the window and the vent pipe comes out the back and out through the wall. Erik turns and walks out of the doorway. He then walks over to the door of the third bedroom and last room upstairs. Erik sees two twin beds in this room. One bed is up against the far left-hand wall and one bed is up against the far-right hand wall. Annalise is sitting on the bed on the left side of the room and she is looking out the window with her back to the door. The headboards of both beds are against the wall across from the bedroom door and the twin beds are oak. In addition the headboards of the two beds have one large tulip engraved in the center. Both of the headboards have medium height with scalloped top. The two footboards have a low scalloped top and in the center is engraved tulip, which is in the center. In addition the sides of the two beds are solid oak. The headboard and footboard set on top of carved claw feet. Beside each of the bed is a matching bedside cabinet and the window is between the two bedside cabinets. The bedside cabinets have ceramic tops and interiors. Each of the bedside cabinets has a back with that top and side are scalloped. In addition the bedside cabinets have one drawer with cabinets underneath. A large tulip is engraved on the cabinet doors and two small tulips engraved on each side of the knob of the drawer. The knob for both bedside cabinet doors is on the left side. In addition on each of the bedside cabinets are brass chamber oil lamps with round handles on the back and glass chimneys connect to the base. The oil lamps are on the bedside cabinets in the master bedroom two. Erik looks to the right side off the doorway and sees the round black wood burning stove. He walks into the room and as he walks over to Annalise he notices that his wife is crying. Erik takes a seat on the bed beside Annalise and he pulls her into a hug.

"This was the room Hannah and I still shared by choice, as babies and toddles we shared the room because it was easy on our parents if the two of us slept in the same bedroom. Once out grow the cradles our parents moved the cradles into the free bedroom for storage. However, when will turn six years old our mom and dad give us a choice to have our own bedrooms, but we told them that we wanting to keep sharing a bedroom. Hannah's bed is the bed across from us. I wish Hannah and our parents were here with us and that Barend, Rooseje, Robijn and Lieven parents were here too. Nothing is the same, so many places and life were destroyed by the Nazi. In addition so many people are still missing and most likely have been murder by the Nazi. Nothing seems right anymore, it feels like my life was taking away from me and that I do not have a right to be here and to go on with my life?"

"You have every right to be here and to live your live to the fullest Annalise. Everything is going to be all right again, it will just take time to adjust to all the charges that have taking place."

"How is everything going to be all right Erik? When Hannah is dead, your mother is dead and we have no idea where your father, my parents or Barend, Rooseje, Robijn and Lieven parents are at or if the five of them are dead or alive?"

"It going to be all right because the Nazi was stopped and Nazi officers are now being track down and try for crimes against humanity. Since they imprisoned, tortured, murdered and committed genocide against groups of people because of their religious beliefs, ethnicity, social class or political beliefs take a few minutes too calm down and then come downstairs to Join Barend, Rooseje, Robijn, Lieven and me in the living room."

Erik hugs Annalise for a few more moments and then he stops hugging his wife. He stands up from the bed and start walking toward the bedroom door. He walks out the bedroom door and the memoir start to fade out. It becomes black for several second.

The next memory starts with the sound of knocking and in the entry hall of the house. Erik is walking toward the front door of Annalise's parent's house, which he and Annalise are still living in. It has been several months since the two of them returned to Annalise's childhood home. Erik reaches the door and looks down at the long sleeve dress shirt and the pair of suit pants he is wearing, which is charcoal. Erik takes a deep breath and looks out the window beside the door. He sees a letter deliveryman and start thinking what has brought a letter deliveryman to the house at nine o'clock in the morning. Erik opens the front door and notices that letter deliveryman is carrying two letters and a clipboard with a pen in left hands.

"I have two letters that have to be signs for."

The letter deliveryman hand Erik the clipboard and pen and he signs for the two letters. Erik hands the clipboard and pen back to the letter deliveryman and few moments later and then the letter deliveryman hands Erik the two letters. The letter deliveryman turns around and walks away from Erik and simultaneously Erik sees the letters are from the red cross. Erik closes the front door of the house and then he walks into the living room. A short time later he walks into the kitchen and sees Annalise standing in front of the kitchen sink and she is washing the breakfast dishes. Erik notices that Annalise is wearing a dress that slip over her head and the dress is pink. In addition the dress is a textured rayon with short sleeves that are trim in white lace and the lace is along the neckline too. Erik notices the dress has an A-line silhouette and snap bodice with five decorative buttons. Erik walks over to Annalise and comes up on her right side, holding the two letters in his hands.

"Anna's we both get letters from the red cross."

Annalise drops the bowl she was cleaning into the dish water and turns so she is facing Erik. She looks at the off-white envelope in Erik hands and Annalise grabs the towel off the left side of the counter top. Then Annalise dries her hands on the towel and few moments' later Annalise tosses the towel onto the counter top. Erik hands the envelope with Annalise's name on it, to his wife. Then the two of them walk over to the breakfast nook. Annalise takes a seat on the L-shaped bench and so does Erik. Erik is sitting across from the kitchen sink. Annalise is sitting on the part of the bench against the far-right hand wall, if standing in the kitchen doorway looking at the kitchen sink. Erik and Annalise open their envelope, simultaneously. Erik clears his throat and start to read aloud.

"Dear Erik Lehnsherr, the red cross regard to inform you that you that your mother Edie Lehnsherr was shot in the head and dead in Auschwitz. The red cross also regard to inform you that your father Jakob Lehnsherr passed away in Mauthausen–Gusen concentration camp, I hope this letter will help you find some closure. Sincerely David Smith vice president of the red cross."

Erik folds the letter and set the piece of paper the letter is wrote on, onto of the table. Annalise looks over at Erik and then grabs his right hand with her left hand. The two of them sit in quiet for a few moments and then Annalise starts to read her letter aloud.

"Dear Annalise (Weiss) Lehnsherr, the red cross regard to inform you that you that your twin sister Hannah Weiss dead in Auschwitz. Your mother Rebecca Weiss dead on the train ride to Ravebruck concentration camp, because of postpartum haemorrhage. The red cross also regard to inform you that your father Benjamin Weiss dead in Mauthausen–Gusen concentration camp and I hope this letter will help you find some closure, your sincerely David Smith vice president of the red cross."

Annalise set the letter down and slide toward Erik. Erik pulls his young wife into a hug and the two of them start crying. Erik is crying onto Annalise's right shoulder and Annalise is crying onto Erik left shoulder. The memory starts to fade out and after a few seconds because black.

The next memory begins, which takes place the same day as the previous memory. However, it is no longer morning it is now early evening and Annalise is in the Kitchen stirring the erwtensoep (Dutch Split Pea Soup) that she is making for dinning when she starts staring into space and start to have a vision. At this point the memory switches over to what Annalise's see in her vision. Jakob Lehnsherr and Benjamin Weiss along with a large group of men from Mauthausen–Gusen concentration camp. Everyone of the prisoners is wearing black and white striped pants and shirts that button up. All the prisoners are running up and down steep stones steps. The vision is going at a fast past because the four hours of running up and down the stair steps takes four minutes. The whole time the Nazi SS guards are shutting faster, faster at the men running the stone steps and throwing rocks at the men. The men look beaten down and are skin and bones. When the four hours of running up and down the stone steps ends the men start running toward the woods and then run into the woods. Once in the wood the SS guards throw shovels at the men.

"(Yelling) start digging a long and deep hole."

Jakob Lehnsherr and Benjamin Weiss along with the rest of the men wearing the striped pants and shirts start to dig the hole. The SS guards start whispering to each other and laughing, as tapping their sidearm, which are in hip holsters on their hips. When the hole is just short of five and half feet deep, the SS guards start yelling.

"Get out of the hole and kneel down in front of the hole facing the hole."

All the prisoners of the camp pull themselves out of the hole their just finished digging. Then all of the men kneel down in front of the hole their dig. Then a large group of SS guards walk up behind the prisoners. The group of ss officers is the size of the group of prisoners. The ss guards shot the prisoners in the back of the heads and then dead men fall into the hole that their dug. The memory of the vision fade out and goes back to Annalise standing in front of the wood burning cooking stove in the kitchen. Erik walks into the kitchen and comes up behind his wife. He notices that she is staring at the backsplash of the wood burning cooking stove as stirring the soup and has a look of shock on her face.

"Anna's why do you have a shock look on your face?"

"I just had a vision about our fathers at Mauthausen–Gusen concentration camp."

"Tell me what you seen."

"I want to try something, close your eyes."

Erik closes his eyes and Annalise turns toward Erik. Annalise puts her right hand onto Erik's temple and right away he sees the vision that Annalise had. It takes several minutes to get through the vision Annalise is showing him and then Erik removes his wife hand from his temple. Then he starts to pace the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. Neither Annalise nor Erik says anything and the memory fades out and then because black.

The next memory starts and Erik is sitting at the oak and Marquetry bureau stare at his and Annalise official paperwork and tickets for the ship ride to American that leaves on the first of January 1949. Annalise's walks up to the bedroom door and sees Erik sitting at the bureau, still wearing his black suit pants and white long sleeve dress shirt. However, he has taken off the jacket that goes with the suit. Erik turns around and looks toward the door of the bedroom and sees Annalise standing in the doorway, she has her long hair pulled into a bun. In addition Annalise is wearing a light blue double knit wool sweater that buttons up and has long sleeves. She is wearing a skirt too. The sweater has pearl buttons and a rounded-neck, which has glass beading, sequins and pearls around the neckline. In addition the sweater rests at the hips. The skirt is ribbed giving a long and lean appearance. Annalise place her right hand onto her stomach and smiles at Erik. Erik stands up from the chair and walks over to his wife.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I am seven weeks' pregnant."

"What did the doctor say about us leaving for American in a week?"

"That he thinks it best to postpone going to American until after the baby is born because travel can be danger during pregnancy. However, if we do not want to wait we can go. He told me to rest and to stay in our cabin on the ship most of the time."

"What do you want to do Anna?"

"Let go to American, I knew that it is important for you to move to the American and stay a new life. However, keep this house has become even more important to me because I want to bring our son or daughter here to see where I grow up."

"I was never going to have you sale this place. We always plan on keep this place, so you can use it when you come to town for board meeting for the shoe company, now it will be use as a vacation home too."

Annalise and Erik starts to hug each other, a few minutes later the two of them or going through the clothing they want to take with them and the clothing they do not want to take. The memory starts to fade out and then because black.

The next memory starts with Annalise's lying on a double bed. Annalise's look like she is in pain. She is in a ship cabin and the bed she is laying on, is across from the cabin door. Erik is pace the cabin and an older gray hair man is at the end of the bed bent over and looking under a sheet that is covering Annalise's body. Erik clears his throat and start to talk.

"What is happening to my wife, Doctor Goldberg?"

"Your wife just had a miscarriage and lost the two fetuses she was carrying."

"Can I get pregnant again?"

"Yes, the two of you can try for another baby. However, you should wait to start try again until you had at lest one full menstrual cycle."

The doctor lays the sheet down and stands up straight. Doctor Goldberg walks into the cabin attach bathroom to wash his hands. Erik walks over to the bed and take his wife left hand. He sees that Annalise is crying and runs his free hand through his wife long hair that is down.

"This is all my fault Anna, I should have put you and the unborn baby first. I should have sale our two tickets to America when I find out you were with children."

"It is not your fault Erik. I told you that I want to make the move to America."

Annalise sits up in bed and then her and Erik start hugging each other. The doctor walks out of the bathroom and sees himself out of the Lehnsherr's ship cabin. The memory begins to fade and because black really fast.

The next memory starts a second later and it is the first of

December 1949 Annalise and Erik are in the living room of the small New York Apartment. The walls of the living room are beige wallpaper with tiny red roses over the wallpaper. Annalise is sitting on the center of the gray loveseat, which back is to the kitchen. Erik is pace the living room with his hands behind his back and he is holding paperwork in his hands. His back is to the couch that matching the loveseat and Erik is currently facing the fireplace that has a white marble mantel and marble is above the mantel. In addition marble is around the outside of the firebox. Annalise looks at Erik and sees that he looks as handsome as ever in his black suit pants, white long sleeve dress shirt and suit jacket. Simultaneously Erik sees that Annalise looks tired and unwell and that her outfit is tighter then normal at the burst and abdomen. She is wearing a knit wool sweater that is light blue and has long sleeves. In addition the sweater button up and she is wearing a light blue skirt. Also, the sweater rest at the hips and the ribbed skirt is tight at the top too. Erik smiles to himself because he has always love the pearl buttons, rounded-neck and the glass beading, sequins and pearls around the neckline. Annalise looks over at the far right-hand wall if standing in the apartment door and at the four doors, each end door goes to a bedroom. In the center are two doors and the door on the left is a closet and the door on the right is the bathroom. Annalise clears her throat and then brings to talk.

"Erik's where have you been all day?"

"I have been to see a rabbi to have a bill of divorce writing out and to see a lawyer to fill for a divorce, which the paperwork will be sent to you in a few days."

Erik walks over to Annalise and then he hands her the bill of divorce. Then he starts to walk toward his and Annalise bedroom. His and Annalise's bedroom is the bedroom on the far right-hand side of the far right-hand wall if standing in the apartment door looking into the apartment. Once at the bedroom door Erik turns and then he looks at Annalise.

"When the divorce paperwork gets here, I want you to sign the divorce paperwork and sent it back to the lawyer. Getting a divorce is the right choice for the two of us. The two of us married too young and do not want the same thing anymore. In addition the last few months all i can think about and talk about is getting revenge on the Nazi and Dr. Klaus Schmidt. I ask you if you want to take part in getting revenge on the Nazi and Dr. Klaus Schmidt and you do not want anything to do with that. You just want to live your life and to become a mom someday. I wish you the best in life and hope you find true love someday and that you finally get the family you want to have."

Erik walks into the bedroom and opens the wardrobe that against the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. He grabs an old brown leather suitcase off the floor of the wardrobe. He set the suitcase on the end of the bed, which cast iron headboard is up against the center of the far right-hand wall, if standing in the bedroom door. Annalise stands up from the loveseat, she then runs into the bathroom crying into her hands and slums the door shut behind her. The memory begins to fade out and then becomes black.

The next memory begins and Annalise is in the living room of the apartment she has been live in alone for the last four weeks. She is wearing a loose flowing crepe dress that is purple. In addition the crepe drape dress has long sleeves and a square neckline on the front. The back of the dress has a high round collar around the neckline. In addition the dress has a zipper closure on the right side of the dress and is ankle length. In addition she has her hair pulled up in a French twist. She is pace around the living room and after a minute a knocking sound is coming from the apartment door. Annalise walks over to the door of the apartment and looks through the peephole. She sees Erik standing on the other side of the door and he is wearing a charcoal suit jacket, pants and white long sleeve dress shirt. Annalise open the apartment door and step aside to her left, so Erik can come into the apartment. Erik walks into the apartment and Annalise closes the apartment door. Erik stops in the center of the living room and turns to look at Annalise, who is standing in front of the apartment door. Erik cross his arms over his chest and looks at Annalise. He notices that in the last four weeks she has gain some weight and her breasts have got large too.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"I thought that you should know that I am pregnant and Doctor Goldberg believes that I am around two and half months into the pregnancy. In addition Doctor Goldberg heard two heartbeats."

"Annalise's I not going to change my mind about divorcing you and I am not going to rest until I have killed Dr. Klaus Schmidt along with ever last Nazi that take part in killing mine and your family."

"The babies I am carrying are your family too. Let stays married and I will come with you and help you find Dr. Klaus Schmidt and the Nazis."

"That not going to happen Annalise because traveling would be to dangers in your condition. The best thing you can do is stays here and take care of your self and the unborn babies. I will send you money each month and I will come back in July to be here for the birth of the babies. However, I am leaving tomorrow to follow a lead on a place that Dr. Klaus Schmidt could be hiding out."

Erik unfolds his arms and walks over to Annalise. Then he takes a hold of both Annalise hands and brings her hands up to his mouth. Erik kisses Annalise's hands and takes a long look at Annalise's abdomen. He smiles to himself and then he smiles at Annalise.

"Take care of yourself and our unborn babies. We might not be together anymore. However, I still care for you and our unborn babies and do not want anything to happen to you or the unborn babies."

"I will take care of myself and the unborn babies. Please take care of yourself to Erik."

"I will and I need to get going."

Annalise turns away from Erik and opens the apartment door. She then steps aside and sees Erik out of the apartment. Annalise watching Erik walks down the hallway of the apartment building until he is out of sight. Annalise closes the apartment door and then leans against the closed door. She places her right hand on her small baby bump and start to cry. The memory fade out.

Lorna is then show six memory of Erik killing Nazi SS officer. Erik is using his powers to throw a ss dagger into the officer heart because the officer refused to tell him where Dr. Klaus Schmidt is hiding. After the six memory fades and because black, it is black for two minutes. Then the next memory start and it take place in Annalise's New York apartment and it is the last day of July. Annalise who is wearing a light blue and white gingham maternity dress with white lace trim around the hem of the short sleeves that are slightly puffed. In addition the waistline is gathered through the front of the dress and the dress fits her large baby bump. The dress is adjustable by the three buttons on the sides and tie the ribbon at the back of the dress. In addition three white buttons are going down the bodice of the dress and the dress has a v-neckline with a fold collar. Annalise is pacing the living room and is holding her back. She feels another contractions and grabs her abdomen. Simultaneously she hears a knock on the apartment door. Annalise looks at the door and then let out a scream because the contraction is very painful. Annalise hears a key being put into the door and a few moment later the door opens. Then Erik walks into the living room of the apartment and he is wearing a black suit jacket, pant and gray short sleeve dress shirt that button up. He is also wearing black socks and black oxford dress shoes. Erik closes the apartment door and walk over to Annalise, who is now bent over and still holding her abdomen.

"What is wrong Annalise?"

"Nothing is wrong Erik. However, I am in labor and have been for most of the day. You need to call Doctor Goldberg and let him know that he needs to get here fast because the contractions are ten minutes apart."

Erik runs to the doorway of the kitchen, which is at the back of the living room and across from the apartment door. He then runs into the kitchen, as Annalise walks over to the couch. Annalise sits on the center of the couch and then lays down. She rolls onto her right side and closes her eyes, as she waits for Erik to come back into the living room. It takes eight minutes for Erik to walk into the living room and at the same time Annalise start having another contraction. The wood coffee table in front of the couch goes flying and hits the wall above the marble fireplace mantel. The coffee table breaks apart into several pieces. Erik walks over to Annalise and take her hands and kneels down beside the couch. He is kneeling near the right arm of the couch if you are looking at the couch and your back is to the fireplace.

"Doctor Goldberg and his wife are on the way to the apartment. Doctor Goldberg told me to keep you calm until he and his wife get here."

Annalise squeezes Erik hands and start screaming because it feels like she has knives stabbing her in the lower abdomen and uterus. Annalise close her eyes and Erik runs his left hair through Annalise's hair. The memory starts to fade out and then become black.

The next memory start right away and Erik and Annalise is in the bedroom. Annalise is laying on the center of the bed wearing a white nightgown and a white bed shirt pull over her legs and abdomen. Erik is sitting on Annalise's left side and both of them are holding baby boys. The babies are wearing white rompers with short legs and short arms. In addition both of the rompers have Peter Pan collars with blue stitching. The rompers have button fastening at the back and along the inside leg and crotch. Both of the rompers bodices have ribbing and embroidered detail across the waist and three embroidered yachts in blue and white on the chest above the ribbing and embroidered detail. Annalise and Erik is looking at the sons who have their eyes closed and have roundish almond-shaped eyes. Both boys are small and are one pound short of been five pounds. Each boy is eighteen inches long and has a full head of dark brown hair. The boys have a large forehead like Erik and heart-shaped face and v chins. Erik and Annalise notice that their sons have Small button noses, thin lips and round ears. The tiny baby boys open their ears, which are light blue and look up at the person hold them. Erik looks up from looking at his sone and then turns his head. He looks at Annalise and gives her a smile and Annalise smile at Erik.

"Annalise what are you going to name the babies?"

"The one in my arms, I am going to name Samuel and the one in your arms is going to be name Simon."

The babies start crying and Erik slides to the edge of the bed. He then stands up from the bed and lay Simon down on the bed beside his mother. Both of the babies are now crying at the top of their lungs. Erik clears his throat and start to talk loudly.

"I am going to leave the room, so you can breast feed our sons."

"Thank you. I will let you know when I am done."

Erik walks over to the open bedroom door and walks out of the room, he close the bedroom door behind him. Erik starts to pace around the living room of the apartment listening to one of his sone crying. He can tell by the cry that it is Simon crying and he is crying because he has to wait to be feed, until Samuel is finished eating. The memory begins to fade and then because the black.

The next memory starts and inside a hospital neonatal intensive care unit. Annalise and Erik both looks exhausted and each of them have bags under their eyes. Annalise is wearing a black dress and Erik is wearing a black suit and black shirt under the suit jacket. The two of them are standing in front of two incubators and are staring at Simon and Samuel who are inside the incubators. The two baby boys that are only four weeks old and the two of them are wearing only a white cloth diaper. Each boy is breathing oxygen in through tiny nasal cannulas and despite receiving oxygen the little boys are breathing shallow and are coughing. The cough is a wet sound cough and the babies' lips have a blue hue to them. Doctor Goldberg walks over to Annalise and Erik wearing a pair of black suit pant, white long sleeve dress shirt and a white lab coat.

"I have the test result back and Samuel and Simon has cystic fibrosis. Cystic fibrosis is a recessive genetic disorder meaning that it is heredity condition and the boys have Pneumonia too. I am going to start Samuel and Simon on a very low dose of IV penicillin and Aureomycin to keep the pneumonia from getting any worse and hopeful get the boys better. However, even if we can get them over the pneumonia, it is likely the two of the boys will come down with pneumonia again and other infections and because of the cystic fibrosis. If your sons get over the pneumonia, the two of you need to know that Samuel and Simon will most likely pass away before turning six years of age. However, I do not want you to get your hopes up about Samuel and Simon getting over the pneumonia. Both of the babies are very ill and running high fevers. In addition Samuel and Simon's lungs are full of fluids, which is cause the fast breathing, wheezing, trouble breathing, poor feeding, sleeping often, bluish or gray color of the lips and fingernails because of low oxygen levels. In addition since the babies are only four weeks old, the iv antibiotic's treatment plans will be a very low does of IV penicillin in the morning and a low dose of IV Aureomycin in the evening. I will be running regular blood work to make sure the blood counts stay stable, if the blood counts drop then I will take Simon and Samuel off the iv antibiotics."

Simultaneously two red hair nurses come over and each of the nurse start putting iv into Simon and Samuel left hands. Annalise turns away from Samuel and Simon and Erik pulls her into a hug. Doctor Goldberg takes several deep breath and then start to talk again.

"Annalise's I want you to continue breast feeding. However, every other feeding I want you to start feeding Simon and Samuel evaporated milk with karo syrup because Samuel and Simon need more nutrition then your breast milk along can give them."

Doctor Goldberg stop talking and simultaneously the nurses have finished putting the iv into the babies' hands and have started the first round of penicillin. Samuel and Simon start coughing and chocking on mucus, the nurse sucks the mucus out of Simon and Samuel's month and throat with an aspirator. The memory begins to fade out and goes fuzzy for a few second.

After the few seconds of fuzz the next memory begins in the inside a hospital neonatal intensive care unit and Annalise and Erik is standing in front of the incubators that Simon and Samuel are inside of. Annalise and Erik looks excessively exhausted and has black and blue bags under their eyes. Annalise is wearing the same black dress as the last memory and Erik is wearing the same black suit and black shirt under the suit jacket as the last memory. However, both Annalise and Erik clothing are wrinkly and look like the two of them have been wearing the outfits for a week. Samuel and Simon are still-hook up to iv and getting oxygen through tiny nasal cannulas, but the boy's weights have dropped. Samuel and Simon now only weight two and half pounds each. Doctor Goldberg walks into the neonatal intensive care unit, putting his white lab coat on over the white long sleeve dress shirt and navy suit pants. The doctor walks over to Annalise and Erik with a concern look on his face. Annalise looks at the doctor and clears her throat. She then begins to talk.

"Are there any updates on Samuel and Simon health?"

"Not any good updates, so far the iv antibiotics are not working. I am changing the penicillin over to inhaled penicillin. I going to switch the morning IV to streptomycin and switch the evening IV to Gramicidin S and Simon and Samuel is not absorbing nutrients from their food, which is cause the weight loses."

"Dose the united states have any patient studies that place using Urease enzymes tiny crystallized beads that you mix into the food to help people with cystic fibrosis absorb nutrients from their food. Because Hannah was in one in the Netherlands and the Urease enzymes tiny crystallized beads help her absorb nutrients from the food?"

"No, American has just start doing studies on give Urease enzymes tiny crystallized beads on animals. Your boys are too young to qualify for the studies for Urease enzymes tiny crystallized beads in the Netherlands, patient have to be six months or older. Annalise and Erik I want the two of you to go home and get some rest for four hours."

"I am not leave Simon and Samuel sides, if Erik wants to he can."

"Stay if you want Annalise, I have to go preform rounds. I will come check on Simon and Samuel when rounds are over."

Doctor Goldberg walks away from Annalise and Erik and then leaves the neonatal intensive care unit. Erik starts to pace around the incubators his sons are laying in. Annalise runs her hand through her long hair that is down, because she did not have time to put the hair up before rush the boys to the hospital a week ago. Erik walks over to Annalise and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Anna's I am going to run to your place and get you a change of clothing and your personal toilets. Then I am going to my motel room get clean up and then I will come back to the hospital. I will stop at the cafeteria to get you something to eat."

"That sound like a good Idea Erik, I will see you when you get back."

Erik takes his hands of Annalise's shoulders and then he walks away from his infant sons and Annalise. He leaves the neonatal intensive care unit, Annalise's watch Erik through the large glass window of the neonatal intensive care unit until he is out of sight. Then she goes back to watching Samuel and Simon. The memory fade out and become fuzzy again, which last for a whole minute this time.

The next memory begins and Erik and Annalise are pace the hallway outside the neonatal intensive care unit. Erik is wearing a pair of charcoal suit pants, a charcoal long sleeves dress that tucked into his pants and a black belt. Annalise is wearing a plum colored rayon drape dress, which has a tone-on-tone print of lace potterers and a v-neckline on the front of the dress. In addition the dress has long sleeves with extra-wide shoulders supported with large shoulder pads. The dress has ruches at the top of the shoulders and has a straight skirt that has draping swags on either side of the skirt. In addition the dress has a metal zipper closure on the left side. The dress also has a belt around the waist that matches the dress and the skirt of the dress comes to the ankles in length. Inside the neonatal intensive care unit a group of doctors and nurses are busy working on Simon and Samuel who heart rates have start dropping and are hardly breathing. In addition both of the boys have starting turning blue because neither of them is getting enough oxygen. Erik looks through the large window and see doctors doing cardiopulmonary resuscitation and Mouth-to-mouth ventilation on his son. He stops watching and rejoins Annalise is pace the hallway outside of the neonatal intensive care unit. Then minutes later doctor Goldberg comes into the hallway and walks over to Erik and Annalise with a sad look on his face.

"Annalise and Erik's both of your son stop breathing and their hearts stop. We did cardiopulmonary resuscitation and Mouth-to-mouth ventilation to try to get the boys breathing and their hearts restarted. However, I am sorry to tell you that Samuel and Simon passes away short time ago."

Annalise's legs buckle and she starts to fall toward the floor. Erik catch Annalise and lead her over to the row of chairs that are on the left side of the help desk. The help desk is across the hall from the neonatal intensive care unit door and windows, which are on the left side of the hallway if walking toward the neonatal intensive care unit, help desk and chairs. Erik help Annalise sits on the first chair and then kneel in front of her. Annalise start crying and tears begin to run down her face. Doctor Goldberg walks over to Annalise and Erik and clears his throat.

"You should head into the neonatal intensive care unit and take a few minutes to see the boys one last time. When you leave the neonatal intensive care unit Samuel and Simon will be taken to the morgue for autopsy, which will tell us what cause the boy's hearts to stops and what cause them to stop breathing."

"(Annalise and Erik) no autopsy."

"The hospital requires it and it could help save other babies that come into the hospital with the same illness."

"(Annalise and Erik) fine, just be minimally intrusive in the autopsies."

"I will make sure the autopsies are only minimally intrusive."

Erik help Annalise up from the chair and then the two of them head into the neonatal intensive care unit. The memory starts to fade and then Lorna sees black for a few second. Annalise Weiss then takes her hand of the temple of Lorna head. Lorna opens her eyes and sees that Mrs. Weiss is crying. In addition Lorna feels tear running down her face too, she leans forward and gives her teacher and legal guardian a hug.

"I am so sorry about your twin son passes away. Samuel and Simon were taken from the world too soon."

"Thank you Lorna, I thought that you needed to see these memories because Samuel and Simon are your half brothers. In addition you should at lest know about them."

Annalise and Lorna stops hugging each other, then wipe the tears off their face. Lorna takes a long look at her teacher and legal guardian. She then clears her throat and start to talk.

"Cystic fibrosis is passes on to a child by the child inherited the CF gene from both parents right?"

"Yes, if you only inherited one copy of the CF gene then you are a carrying of the CF gene and can pass the gene onto your children when you have them."

"That mean you and my biological father is carrying of the cf gene?"

"Yes."

"Do you know if I am a carrying of the CF gene or if I was tested for cystic fibrosis?"

"Your father told your mother that he was a carrying of the CF gene when he found out she was pregnant. Your mother had you test for CF after you were born because she did not know if she was a carrying of the CF gene and you did not have cystic fibrosis."

"I am a carrying of the CF gene?"

"I have no idea if you are a carrying of the CF gene, if you want to know Jean Grey can run the genetic carrier testing on you and find out."

"I think about it, what does the test require?"

"Jean Grey can swab the inside of your mouth or drew some blood to test if you are a carrying of the CF gene."

"I think that I should have Doctor Grey, do the test to see if I am a carry of the CF gene. However, right now I want to get back to leaning about my biological father."

"We will get back to the memories soon. However, I want to get something out of the drawer that in the side table. The item I am getting from the drawer used to belong to your grandmother and was made by your grandfather. In addition I want to show you some jewelry that your grandparents made."

"Ok."

Annalise and Lorna stands up from the bed and then walks over to the side table between the doors. Lorna and Annalise reach the side table simultaneously. First Annalise open the jewelry chest on the side table and take a man's wide fourteen cart gold wedding band, a fourteen-cart gold engagement ring with a round cut champagne diamond with a medium wide band and the second wedding band has medium wide band. She saw the three rings to Lorna.

"Your grandparents made mine mother engagement ring and her wedding band and my father wedding band."

"The rings are beautiful."

"Thank you."

Annalise hands the rings to Lorna to get a better look at them. When Lorna finished looking at the rings, she put the three rings back into the jewelry chest. Annalise close the jewelry chest lid and then opens the drawer that is under the top of the side of the side table. The drawer goes the whole length of the side table. Then Annalise grabs a necklace with two heart lockets, which is solid fourteen caret rose gold. In addition the two lockets are on the cable link chain. A large heart and a medium size heart, which each has engraved hearts on them with three roses engraved in the center of the engraved hearts. Annalise hand the necklace to Lorna and Lorna opens each locket. She sees that in the large locket is black and white picture of her late grandfather on the left and a black and white pictures of her later grandmother on the right. In the smaller locket are black and white picture of Samuel and Simon on the day the two of them were born. Lorna closes each locket and then puts the necklace on. Then Annalise and Lorna look into the drawer again. The first thing Lorna notice is in the center are rows for rings and on the left side is the necklace section. On the right side of the drawers is the section for bracelet on the top and the bottom is the section for earrings. Lorna start looking at the necklaces and the first necklace she notices is a yellow gold necklace with seven emeralds cut green emerald. The green emeralds are set sideways that are on the neckline of the chain. Under each emerald are three round diamonds, which is place in the shape of a triangle. Each of the seven emeralds are four carats and each diamond are 0.90 carats. At each end of the emeralds the round diamonds set in the shape of a triangle. Then Lorna notices a rose gold necklace with a wide wheat chain and the neckline of the necklace are three round opals that are three carats each. Above and below each side opal are seven amethysts. Below the center opal are eight amethysts that frame a diamond shape. The amethyst are 0.75 carats each. Lorna then notices the necklace has a bullet clasp. Then sees the last necklace, which is a yellow gold necklace with a cable link chain. The pendant has two gold leads with stems criss cross on the top. Under the two leafs is an oval cut black onyx that is five carats and has a lobster clasp. Lorna starts to look at the bracelets. The first one she notices is a yellow gold bracelet. The bracelet is medium width and in the center is two leafs and under the two leafs is an oval cut black onyx that is two carats. Then sees an opal and old European cut diamond bypass bracelet, which has nine opal and nine diamonds. The opal and diamonds are two carats and when put on your wrist the diamonds are by the bend of the wrist. Last is a bracelet with seven green emeralds with an emerald cut set sideways. Between the emeralds are three round diamond set in a triangle shape. The emeralds are three carats and the diamonds are 0.30 carats each. Lorna then looks at the ring sections and sees a white gold ring with a round light blue star sapphire in the center that is five carats. On each side of the start sapphire are round two carat diamonds. Around the two carats diamonds are right are eight 0.55 carat diamonds and the ring has a medium wide band. Then the last ring in the drawer with has a thin band and in the top center is an emerald cut green emerald. The emerald is set sideways and on each end are three round diamonds set in the shape of triangular. The diamonds are 0.50 carats and the emeralds are four carats. Lorna then starts looking at the earrings and notice one set of earrings, which are pair of yellow gold earrings with lever backs. The earrings have three round diamonds in triangle shape and under the diamonds is an emerald cut green emerald set sideways. Under the emerald is three more round diamonds set in triangles. The emeralds are four carats and the diamonds are 0.90 carats each. Lorna then notices a gold medium size jewelry box in the corner of the earring section.

"What in the gold jewelry box?"

"I have no Idea, your father left it with me to give to you when I felt the time was right and I have never opened the box. Erik only told me that it took years of looking for the four pieces set that was the last piece of jewelry his father made. In the set is a bracelet, necklace, ring and earrings. I think today is the right time to give you what in the gold jewelry box?"

Annalise lift the gold jewelry box out of the drawer and then hands the box to Lorna. Lorna takes the gold jewelry box with her left hand and then opens the lid with her right hand, as Annalise closed the side table drawer. Lorna sees the inside of the box is line in silver stain and says Lehnsherr and fourteen karat white and rose gold on the inside of the lid. Lorna looks down at the jewelry set and sees near the top of the bottom half is a set of earrings that has white gold lever backs. On the front of the earrings is a two-tone white gold and rose gold heart. The right side is rose gold. The left side is white gold. On the inside of the heart is an open rosebud made form rose gold. Lorna looks at the ring next which has a thin band and top and center is an open rosebud made of rose gold. Around the rosebud is a two-tone heart that left side is white gold and right side is rose gold. She then looks at the cuff bracelet that has a thick band that width is small. Center on top of the bracelet is an open rosebud in rose gold with a two-tone heart around the rosebud. The left side of the heart is white gold and right side is rose gold. Lastly Lorna looks at the necklace that has a white gold twist chain with a bullet clasp closure. The pendant of the necklace is an open rosebud in rose gold with a two-tone heart around the open rosebud. The left side of the heart is white gold and right side is rose gold. Lorna close the lid to the gold jewelry box and then she pulls her teacher and legal guardian into a hug.

"Thank you for showing me jewelry that my grandparents made. In addition thank you for give for letting me have my grandmothers' heart locket necklace that my grandfather made. Also, thank you for giving me the last set of Jewelry my grandfather made."

"You are welcome."

A short time later Annalise and Lorna walk back of to Annalise's bed. The two of them take a seat on the bed and then Annalise and Lorna's cross their legs in front of them. Lorna then set the gold jewelry box onto the bed on her right side. Then Annalise puts her right-hand on Lorna's temple and then the first of several memories of Erik traveling around the world looking for Nazi SS officers and information about Dr. Klaus Schmidt. At the end of each of the memory the Nazi SS officer is killed by Erik Lehnsherr using his powers to stab the officer through the heart with his ss dagger. The last officer told Erik that Klaus Schmidt is going by Sebastian Shaw now, before being murder. Then a memory of Erik at a Swiss bank in Switzerland in 1965 and Erik is interrogating a banker about Sebastian Shaw. The banker gives Erik a lead that Sebastian Shaw is in Villa Gesell, Argentina. Then a memory of Erik walking into a tavern in Villa Gesell and he find a pig farmer and a tailor having a drink. Erik sees a picture on the wall and in the picture is the pig framer, the tailor and Sebastian Shaw on a deck of a ship called the Caspartina. After talk to the tailor and the pig framer for a few minutes' Erik ask then why the two of them left Germany. Then he shows the tattoo concentration camp number that is on his left arm to both of the men. This lead the pig farmer to attack Erik with his ss dagger and the pig framer get killed with his own dagger in the heart. Erik then kills the tavern owner and the tailor with the ss dagger before taken the picture off the wall. Erik then takes the picture out of the frame and looks at the back of the picture. He sees it say taking in Miami and then the memory fades out. Then it becomes black for two minutes because Annalise is thinking about what memory she wants to show next. The next memory start and Erik is walking down a boat dock in Miami, Florida. He is wearing a royale blue short sleeve polo shirt, black suit pants, black sock and black oxford dress shoes. He is walking toward the small yacht and the yacht has the name Caspartina paint on the side of the boat. Erik walks over to the yacht and then he hops onto the yacht. He starts walking to the center of the yacht because that is where Sebastian Shaw is standing. Erik is using his powers to throw any metal items at Sebastian Shaw. Three mutants jump in front of Sebastian Shaw, who the leader of the group the three mutants are part of. Azazel, Riptide and Emma Frost. Riptide start using hi powers of Tornado Creation against Erik. Sebastian Shaw start laughing and after a few moments start yelling at Erik.

"I see you track me down at last. The only problem is that you are not strong enough or in control enough of your powers to take me or the mutant of my group the Hellfire Club on."

"Sebastian Shaw's I am going to kill you because you killed my parents and so many other people who did not deserve to die!"

Sebastian Shaw start laughing again and Riptide sent another Tornado at Erik and sent him flying out into the ocean. Erik flies so far that when he lands in the ocean he is out in the middle of nowhere and no one is in sight. The memory fades out and then because black. The next memory starts and Erik is inside a room in a submarine. Erik is using his powers too magnetically to push a Reichsmark coin across the room. Once the Reichsmark coin reaches Sebastian Shaw the coin start to slower go through Sebastian Shaw's forehead and after the coin has made it through the forehead, the Reichsmark coin start going through Sebastian Shaw head. Then the Reichsmark coin goes through the brain and several minute later the coin come out the back of Shaw head. Sebastian Shaw drops to the floor dead and the memory fades out.

The next memory start and Erik see that the United State and Soviet united warship are both trying to destroy the first group of X-men. Erik uses his powers to deflect the missiles and turn it toward the fleet of ships. Erik hears Charles in his head say being a better man and that the men on the ship are just follower orders. Then Erik and Charles hear Annalise in their heads saying that was the wrong thing to say. Erik's launch the missiles, then Charles Xavier tackles Erik and the two of them start fight. The fighting distracts Erik long enough that the missile does not kill the people on the ships. The memory fade out and a few second later the next memory begins. Erik is standing in front of a large group of mutants with Mystique, Riptide, Azazel, Emma Frost and Angel Salvadore standing behind him. The group of mutants standing in front of Erik range from young to older mutants, Erik start pace in front of the group. He looks around the group, as he pace and after a few moments he stops pace. Erik clears his throat and then he starts talking.

"I am here today to add members to my group that is call the brotherhood of mutants. The goal of this group is to fight for mutant supremacy over humans and no longer live in hiding."

Two people in the group start walking over to Erik and the group behind and the two people walking over to Erik and his group are Sabertooth and Toad. The rest of the group turns their back and walk away from Erik. Simultaneously Sabertooth start talking to Erik and Toad starts to talk to the rest of the group. The memory fades and then become black.

The next memory starts with Annalise Weiss opening the double front doors of the house. Once the doors are fully open Erik Lehnsherr and Lorna Dane comes into view. Annalise smiles at Erik and notice that the thirteen-year-old Lorna is wearing a pair of tight straight leg jeans, a short sleeve black shirt and a jean jacket with cut off sleeves. In addition Lorna is wearing a pair of black socks and black Converse high top shoes. Lorna green hair that is past her shoulder blades in length is down and she has a black knit cap on her head. Also, Lorna has black nail polish on her fingernails. Annalise notice safe pines are on the flaps are the chest pockets of the jean jacket and she is playing with a red metal medallion that is in her hands. Erik looks at Lorna and then looks at Annalise. Annalise notice that Erik is wearing a pair of black suit pants, a white high collar dress shirt with a black suit jacket button all the way up. The suit jacket has a high collar neckline too. He is also wearing black dress shoes and a pair of black oxford dress shoes. Erik looks away from Annalise and looks over at Lorna again, as Charles Xavier comes into the foyer and stops his wheelchair on Annalise right.

"Lorna's this is Annalise Weiss and Charles Xavier who are now your legal guardians now."

"Whatever."

Lorna looks up from the red metal medallion and looks at Charles first and notice that he is wearing a long sleeve medium blue dress shirt, a black suit jacket, suit pants and a red tie. In addition he is wearing black dress socks and a pair of black oxford dress shoes. Charles smiles at Lorna and she gives him a half smile and rolls her eyes. Lorna then looks at Annalise's and notice that Annalise long hair has been French braid and then put into a bun. In addition Lorna notices that Annalise Weiss is wearing a 1950s style swing dress with a black knit bodice that has a v-neckline and bracelet length sleeves. The sleeves are ruched at the end and the dress has a taffeta skirt that is bronze. In addition the skirt of the dress comes to the top of the shin in length. Annalise give Lorna a motherly and caring smile and Lorna rolls her eyes and looks down at the red metal medallion that she is now flip around in her hands. Lorna walks through the double doors into the foyer and then walks by Annalise and Charles. She then opens the double doors that lead into the room with the grand wooden staircase. Erik and Charles follow Lorna into the room and Annalise's closes the front double doors of the house. Erik follows Charles to the hallway that leads to Charles study and Lorna takes a seat on the left side of the doorway of the hallway that lead to Charles study. Annalise walks over to Erik and Charles who have stops in the hallway to wait for her. Erik walks over to Lorna and looks down at his daughter.

"Sit here for now, once I have talk to Annalise and Charles in Charles's study, we will come out and help you bring you things inside the house. Then Annalise Weiss will show you upstair and to your bedroom."

"I think I will go get my stuff from your car now, that way you can leave when you are finished talking about me."

Lorna stands up from the chair and puts the medallion into the right chest pocket of her jean jacket. Then Lorna walks toward the foyer of the mansion. Charles, Annalise and Erik watch Lorna for a few moments and then the three of them head to Charles's study. Charles enters the study first, follows by Annalise and then Erik. Erik close the study door and then start to pace the study, as Charles head behind his desk. Annalise walks over to the couch and takes a seat on the center of the couch. Erik walks over to Annalise and pulls a gold jewelry box out of the right pocket of his suit jacket.

"This is for Lorna and I want you to hold onto it for now. Please give this gift to Lorna after she has learned about my past and her grandparents. The jewelry in this jewelry box is the last pieces of jewelry that my mother designs and my father made. It was a set that a father had made for his daughter when she turned sixteen. It took me many years of searching to find this jewelry set. Then I spent several hours talking to the owner telling her my story and about being the son of the jewelry makers that made the set. I also tell the owner that it will mean a lot to me if my own daughter could own the last pieces of jewelry that her grandparents made before being taken to their death in the Nazi concentration camp. The owner let me have the set because she says that her late mother and late grandparents would want the granddaughter of the jewelry makers to have the jewelry sets, so she can have a whole set of jewelry that was made by hand with love and care to make sure each piece was perfectly made."

"I will Erik."

"Thank you."

Charles clears his throat and Annalise and Erik looks at Charles, who has his hands on his desk. Erik starts pace again and Charles looks down at two open folders on his desk. One has the transcripts from Lorna old schools and the other has copies of Lorna medical history. Charles clears his throat again and then start to talk.

"School wise this will be the best choice for Lorna, because she has fallen behind and will have a hard time catching up at a regular school. However, Annalise will work with Lorna to get her catch up in the classes she is behind one."

"Charles's make sure Lorna is in classes with teen her own age."

"For most of the classes she will be with teen that are her age or older. However, some classes she will be with younger children because of the grade she is currently at in that class. For controlling her power and ethic classes, she will be with a group of students that are new to the school for now. Once we know how well she handles her powers she will be place with a class that match her level. For the first couple weeks she will be during independent study working with one of the teacher most likely Annalise, until Lorna is catch up and then she will be place into classes."

"That is fine and it will give her time to get use to being here."

"(Charles and Annalise) Erik's have you really thought about this? Are you really sure that you want to leave Lorna here or would you rather have Lorna live with you?"

"I cannot raise a teenage girl that hardly knows me and who is Bipolar. Lorna has been with several foster family since her mother and step father passes away and because of her powers the fostered families kick her out. Which is when children's services track Lorna's aunt Dane down and she take Lorna in for several months and had Lorna see a psychologist and psychiatrist that both give Lorna the diagnosis of Bipolar. The psychiatrist put Lorna on 15mg Depakote. However, Lorna did not want to live with her aunt and stop taking the Depakote and use her powers to act out, which is when Lorna's aunt got a hold of me by phone. A few days later Lorna is sitting on my doorstep with suitcase and duffle bags. Lorna been with me a month and I did try to raise her. I have got her taking the Depakote again and her mood seems more stable, at lest she not sleeping twenty hours a day anymore. However, I am not the right person to raise her because I have killed to many people and I use my power for the wrong reason. In addition I believe mutants are supremacy over humans and should not live along side humans and I feel that make me the wrong kind of person a growing teenage need to be around. She needs to be around people who will teach her to control her powers and use them for the right reason and not for murder or showing off. Along with showing her that there is human that live along side mutants and love them for whom they are, if she live with me, I feel that Lorna would become just like me and I do not want her to become a murder or to hate humans. The X gene skipped my parents and their love me for whom I am and that is the kind of person I want Lorna around. Annalise and Charles's I feel that the two of you are the right people to rise and care for Lorna. That is why I had the two of you made her legal guardians and why I am living her at your school Charles. I am choosing to stay out of Lorna life and have no plans too spent any time with her after leaving her today. In fact I should be leaving now, because I have a meeting that I have to get too."

Erik turns and walks toward the study door and a short time later opens the door and Annalise stands up from the couch. Erik walks out of Charles's study and th Annalise's follows Erik out of study and into the hallway. Erik walks down the hallway and into the room the grand staircase is in. Erik walks by Lorna, who is sitting on the second to bottom steps of the grand staircase and Erik does not say bye to his daughter. He just walks into the foyer and to the double doors. Erik open the door on the right side and walks out, closes the door behind him. The memory fades out and Annalise takes her hand off Lorna's temple. Lorna opens her eyes and looks at Annalise.

"My father thinks that I would become a murder or hate humans if I live with him. That not true at all, I live around human my whole live so far and have no issues with them. I cannot see myself ever becoming a murder. Nevertheless, I will respect his wish and let him stay out of my life, since that is what he wants. Thank you for showing me Erik and your memories and get to see what my grandparents look like and learn about them."

"You are welcome Lorna. Is there anything else you want to know about today?"

"No, I think that I need to take everything that I learn today in. However, if you get a hold of any more pieces of jewelry that my grandparents made, will you show it to me?"

"Yes and if you want too, you can come with me next time that I go looking for jewelry made by the Lehnsherr at estate sales."

"That would be great."

Lorna leans in and pulls Annalise Weiss into a big bear hug. Lorna and Annalise are still hugging each other three minutes later, when the double doors to Annalise's bedroom open and Charles comes into the room, followed by Jean Grey. Charles rolls his wheelchair up to the edge of Annalise's bed and clears his throat. Lorna and Annalise turn their heads and look at Charles and Jean Grey. Then Lorna and Annalise drop their arms and turn to face Jean Grey and Charles. Lorna looks at Charles who has a look of concentration on his face and knows that he is reading her mind.

"Professor Xavier stop reading my mind, I will tell you what I am thinking. I am thinking that I understand my biological father a lot better now and understand why he feels that he needs to stay out of my life. I would rather have learned the reason from him, but I will respect his wish and let him stay out of my life, since that is what he wants."

"How are you feeling after learning about what Erik went through at Auschwitz and about how your grandparents lost their lives?"

"Sad Professor Xavier, but I am glad that I get to see memories of my grandparents and get to know about them."

Jean Grey clears her throat and looks at Charles and then looks at Annalise, who is now resting her hand on her abdomen. Jean Grey puts her hands on her hips. Lorna looks for Jean Grey, to Annalise Weiss and then looks at Professor Xavier. She can see that the three of them are reading each other minds.

"Did I do something wrong, by asking Mrs. Weiss to show me my father memories, Professor Xavier?"

"No Lorna. Jean Grey is just worry about Mrs. Weiss because she is pregnant."

"That is huge news and I am so happy for you and Logan, the two of you will make great parents."

"Thank you, Lorna. However, I am not ready for all the student body to know just yet, so keep this news to yourself for now."

"I will and I think that I am going to head to my room and think about everything I learn from my fathers' memories."

Lorna grabs the gold jewelry box from the bed and then stand up from the bed. Annalise, Charles and Jean Grey watch Lorna walk over to the double doors on the right side of the room. Then watch Lorna walk out of the bedroom, closing the doors behind her. Lorna walks over to the staircase to the third floor thinking over everything she learned today. Simultaneously in Annalise's bedroom, Annalise back is leaning against the headboard of the bed and she has her eyes closed.

"Charles and Jean, showing all these memories to Lorna has worn me out. I think that I am going to take a nape."

"(Charles and Jean) that is fine."

Charles starts to back his wheelchair away from the bed and Jean walks over to the bedroom doors. Jean opens the doors and short time later Jean and Charles is leaving Annalise's bedroom and Annalise is asleep before her friends and coworker are through the door. Jean who leaves the room last closes the doors behind her. Then Charles and Jean go over to the elevator and Charles pushing the button and the doors open. Once the two of them are in the elevator Jean push the button for the first floor and the door of the elevator start to close.


End file.
